Dark Obssesion
by Rinoa Shinomori
Summary: Nunca se han preguntado que hubiera pasado si Aoshi no hubiera dejado a Misao con Okina de niña? Yo pense en sta posibilidad. FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo!  
Si, otro fic jajajaja para no variar A/M jajaja y como unica distincion ... es la primera vez que no es en Universo alterno jeje.  
Que les puedo decir de El? No mucho, Solo que es una historia distinta y que espero que le den una oportunidad aunque sea chiquitita. Realmente al principio no me convencia mucho y no sabia si publicar, pero al terminar de escribirlo le he cogido un poco mas de gusto y weno... si No gusta pues solo era un intento jeje y si gusta muxo mejor. Por cierto, gracias a pola por ayudarme con el titulo jeje.  
Ahora solo les digo que lean para saber mas sobre el.  
Espero k les guste! 

**DARK OBSSESION**

**Introduccion**

Nunca se han preguntado que hubiera pasado si Aoshi no hubiera dejado a Misao con Okina de niña?

Yo pense en una posibilidad.

Este Fic empieza muchos años despues, en el Castillo Edo, en la Epoca en la que Aoshi y los Onni trabajaban para Kanryu Takeda. Un tiempo antes de que Megumi conociera al Kenshin-gumi y que Hannya y los demas murieran a manos de Takeda.

Aoshi Shinomori, Okashira del Onniwabanshu.  
Gran lider contratado por un mafioso del Opio, un Hombre calculador, enigmatico, de personalidad oscura y muy seguro de si mismo. Solo vive para dos cosas, para el Sindicato Onni y para la Batalla. Muy abaricioso, ansia tener el poder y el titulo del mejor guerrero del archipielago Nipon. Un genio de la estrategia oculto bajo un rostro atractivo y apasible, pero serio.

Y tambien ansia otra cosa ...

A Misao Makimachi.

**Capitulo 1.**

-

En la pequeña, pero lujosa, habitacion solo se oia el sonido del gran reloj de madera.  
Frente a si el amplio escritorio, donde se encontraba una pila de papeles y mas papeles, con una pequeña lampara de aceite alumbrando unicamente toda la habitacion.

Y Aoshi Shinomori detras de las montañas de papales.  
Cruzado de brazos y mirando a la Nada, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Llevaba tantos años alli... tantos años trabajando para esos mafiosos... y ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de lo rapido que habia pasado el tiempo. Ahora cuando empezaba a plantearse ciertas cosas.  
Empezo sirviendole a Takeda como proteccion, pero poco a poco su trabajo se extendio mas de lo que era un simple guardaespaldas.  
A esas alturas practicamente llevaba todos los Negocios de aquel hombre que tanto detestaba, el Mismo Takeda no sabia que hacer sin pedirle su opinion.  
Y empezaba a plantearse llegar aun mas alto .  
Ahora que comenzaban con el Trafico ilegal de armas todo iba viento en popa, el Opio habia quedado atras, aunque aun seguian siendo los Narcotraficantes numero 1 de Japon. Era la oportunidad que buscaba, ahora tenia aun mas poder.

Una presencia le interrumpio sus pensamientos.

Miro hacia una de las esquinas oscuras de la habitacion, No tenia que ver el rostro de la persona que se encontraba alli para saber quien era.

- Que ocurre Hannya?.- Pregunto, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

De entre la oscuridad de aquellas paredes salio Hannya, el segundo mejor guerrero del Onni, mano derecha y mejor amigo de Aoshi Shinomori. Su persona de mas confianza y mas leal, con El habia vivido grandes aventuras de su vida, le habia enseñado todo lo que sabia, no se habian separado jamas.

- Siento interrumpirle Jefe.- Se disculpo el Ninja, inclinandose.  
- Tranquilo, no hacia nada en especial.- Aoshi se levanto de su silla y camino hacia su amigo.- Que pasa?  
- Le dije que usted estaria ocupado, pero ya sabe lo insistente que es ese Hombre.  
- Y ahora que demonios quiere Takeda?.- No hacia falta que Hannya le dijera de quien se trataba.  
- Quiere verle, No me ha dicho para que.  
- Sera por alguna estupidez, como siempre.- Aoshi resoplo, antes de dirigirse a la puerta de su despacho.  
- Quiere que haga algo mas Jefe?.- Pregunto Hannya, mientras Aoshi abria la puerta, este se volteo.  
- No... Tienes algo importante que hacer.  
- Ahora iba a entrenar un poco con Misao-san.  
- Entiendo.- Aoshi se quedo pensativo unos instantes.- Despues nos vemos.

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitacion al mismo Tiempo.  
Cada uno a su estilo.

**----------------------**

Misao se miraba en el espejo de su habitacion mientras esperaba a que apareciera Megumi.  
Pocas veces lo hacia, solo cuando estaba aburrida, nunca le habia importado realmente su aspecto externo, aunque Megumi siempre estaba detras de Ella para arreglarla y ponerla guapa. Desde que la conocio la doctora siempre habia dicho que si no fuera por Ella se hubiera convertido en un marimacho.  
Rio al pensar que tenia mucha razon.  
Siempre se habia criado entre hombres.  
Sin llegar mas lejos fue criada por cinco. Sus grandes amigos, compañeros..., Su otoo-san.  
Cuando era una niña sus padres murieron y fue encomendada a Aoshi Shinomori para que la cuidara. Y junto a El y los demas miembros del Onni aprendio todo lo que sabia, en especial con Hannya, al que consideraba como un Padre. El la habia tratado como una hija, la cuidaba y protegia.  
No es que los demas miembros del Onni no hicieran lo mismo con Ella..., todos la querian mucho, cada cual a su manera, pero con Hannya sin duda habia sido mas profundo, mas familiar.

Megumi entro en la habitacion con sus ropajes ninjas en los brazos y una gran sonrisa.

Ella se volteo a mirarla y le devolvio la sonrisa. Tenia muchas cosas que agradecerle tambien a aquella bella mujer.  
Hacia varios años que habian empezado a trabajar en aquella Mansion y desde que llego fue acogida con los brazos abiertos por Megumi.  
La pobre mujer habia estado sola y amargada bajo el mando de Kanryu, pero cuando Misao y los Onni llegaron no tardaron nada en hacer amistad, y mas que amistad Megumi la trataba como si fuera su hermana pequeña. Megumi Takani le llevaba 7 años y era una estupenda medico, mas de una vez se habia encargado de curar las heridas de los miembros del Onni, aparte de su trabajo primordial fabricando Opio. Ese era un tema que ninguna de las dos tocaba nunca.  
Megumi siempre se arrepentiria de esa etapa de su Vida.

- Hola pequeña, siento haber tardado.- Megumi cogio una butaca y se sento junto a Misao frente al tocador.- Tu ropa ninja tardo en secarse.  
- No pasa nada Meg.- Sonrio Misao.- Tengo que entrenar con Hannya, hace unos dias que no hemos podido.  
- Con esas pintas?.- La miro Megumi de reojo.- Te voy a peinar un poco ese pelo, trae el cepillo.  
- Ahora No!.- La jovencita de 18 años se quejo fastidiada.  
- No seas tonta.- Megumi le tiro del pelo con suavidad y empezo a cepillarlo.- Que te he dicho siempre?  
- Una ninja bien entrenada es buena...- Suspiro Makimachi.  
- Pero una ninja bien entrenada y Sexy es el doble de buena.  
- No creo que a Hannya le importe como lleve el pelo o la ropa.- Rio Misao.- Y tampoco quiero llamar la atencion de ninguno de los estupidos guardias de Takeda.  
- Una mujer atractiva impone mucho mas que un marimacho.- Rectifico Megumi.- Si no mirame a Mi.  
- Lo se...- Misao puso los ojos en blanco.- No lo hago por eso, sabes que Hannya siempre ha sido muy tradicional, bastante le costo aceptar que no quisiera que me tejieran un nuevo traje de Onni, cuando el mio empezo a dejar ver mas carne de la que debia.  
- Hannya debe saber que ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha, y es normal que hayas... madurado en muchos sentidos.- Rio picaramente Meg.  
- Pero me siento incomoda con El, es como mi Padre.  
- No deberias.- Sonrio, despues miro el resultado de su peinado, una coleta alta.- Ha quedado perfecta.

Misao se levanto de la butaca y cogio su traje de Onni, empezando a quitarse el Kimono negro que tenia puesto con ayuda de Megumi.

- Atame fuerte el Obi del traje ninja.  
- Porque? Siempre te lo ato con fuerza.- Pregunto Megumi, mientras recogia la ultima prenda del Kimono.  
- Se me desata un poco cuando entreno y se ve demasiado de ya sabes donde.  
- De acuerdo.- Despues de ponerle todo el traje apreto con fuerza el Obi de color Negro.- Donde quedo tu Obi rosadito?  
- Shikijo penso que ya era grande y que el Rosa desentonaba demasiado para una Ninja, por eso mando a que me hicieran este nuevo traje.- Despues de que Megumi ajustara bien su traje se viro hacia el Espejo.- Me veo como una .  
- Mujer fatal.- Rio Megumi a carcajadas.

Misao contemplo lo que veia en el Espejo.  
Una jovencita de 18 años, ya desarrollada como Mujer con un traje de Ninja oscuro y diseñado para una adolescente sin desarrollar. Conclucion.  
Como diria Hannya, demasiado descocada.

- Bueno, sera mejor que vaya con Hannya.- Recordo su entrenamiento, mientras pensaba lo anterior.  
- Ten cuidado en el entrenamiento, No quiero tener que curarte de nuevo.- Aconsejo Meg, doblando el Kimono de Misao.  
- Lo intentare.  
- Porque te han puesto entrenamientos mas duros?.- Pregunto la doctora Takani, antes de que Misao saliera de la habitacion.  
- Dentro de poco podre empezar a ir a las misiones con Ellos y Aoshi quiere que me entrenen con dureza.- Sonrio Misao.- Llevo esperando toda mi vida a que decidan eso.  
- Siempre dire que los Ninjas son bien raros.- Suspiro Meg, mientras Misao acababa de salir de la habitacion.- Ten cuidado Misao!

Resoplo.  
Admiraba la fuerza de voluntad de la Jovencita, siempre lo habia hecho.  
Desde aquel momento que la conocio, cuando Misao apenas tenia 12 años de edad y los Onni acababan de llegar a la Mansion Edo para empezar a trabajar junto a Takeda.  
Megumi trabajaba con El desde hacia poco tiempo, tenia recien cumplida la mayoria de edad y ni siquiera habia terminado del todo su carrera de Medicina. Pero despues de la muerte de su Tutor, un Medico que resulto ser fabricante de Opio, Ella era la unica que le servia a Takeda para continuar con el Negocio, y desde entonces se dedicaba a perpetuar ese Negocio de muerte.

**Flashback+**

Takani Megumi caminaba por los pasillos de la Mansion, con la mirada perdida en la Nada.

Hacia unos minutos habia acabado su jornada laboral, otro dia horribles haciendo esa cosa horrible ... Ni su nombre queria recordar.  
Pero algo llamo su atencion.

Doblando una esquina le habia parecido ver la sombra de una ...

- Niña?.- Pregunto en voz alta, sorprendida.

Corrio al final del Pasillo, no podia ser verdad lo que estaba viendo.  
Al doblar la esquina se encontro con una pequeña Niña, de no mas de 10 o 11 años, sentada en una de las sillas del Pasillo impaciente. Como si esperara algo.  
Megumi creyo de verdad que tanto encierro la habia vuelto loca.

Se acerco a la pequeña y se arrodillo a su Lado, mientras la Niña la miraba con una sonrisa amplia y alegre, una sonrisa que desde luego no contrastaba con el sombrio lugar.

- Pequeña... que haces aqui?.- Pregunto Megumi, desconcertada.  
- Espero.- Contesto la pequeña de enormes ojos verdes.  
- Esperas a que?  
- A que Hannya salga de esa puerta.- Dijo, señalando hacia la puerta enfrente de Ella, el despacho de Takeda.  
Megumi empezo a preguntarse muchas cosas, cosas que esa niña seguro que no sabria contestar.  
- Y... como te llamas preciosa?  
- Misao, Misao Makimachi.- Sonrio aun mas la Niña.- Y tu?  
- Megumi Takani ...- La doctora miro de arriba a abajo a la niña, vestia con ropas muy raras.- Que es lo que llevas puesto?  
- Es mi uniforme, Soy una Ninja!.- Se pavoneo, dando un puñetazo comico en el aire.  
- Pero eres una señorita, no deberia ser tan... bruta.- Rio Meg.  
- Señorita? No, soy un ninja.

Takani resoplo, sin duda aquella niña era testaruda.

- Y que hace tu Papa ahi dentro?  
- Hablar con un Señor muy feo.- Se regaño Misao.- Vamos a vivir aqui ahora.  
- Tu y tu papa?.- Megumi se extraño aun mas.  
- No, Yo, Hannya, Aoshi-sama y el resto del Onni.  
- Entiendo...- Sinceramente Ella no entendia nada.- Te apetece acompañarme mientras esperas por... toda esa gente?  
- Claro!.- La pequeña Misao se levanto de un salto de la silla y Megumi le cogio la mano.  
- Te enseñare la Mansion, es muy grande.

Ese seria el comienzo de una amistad, mas bien encaminada a un amor de hermanas, que perduraria hasta los dias actuales.  
En los que Megumi habia ejercido de ejemplo femenino para Misao en el momento en el que mas lo necesitaba, resumiendo en su adolescencia, y Ella a cambio recibia el amor y compañia de una jovencita que se habia convertido directamente en su unico ser querido.

**Fin Flashback+**

Megumi sonrio ausente.

Si no fuera por la alegria de Misao su vida en la Mansion Edo habria sido aun mas infernal de lo que era normalmente.  
Por lo menos alli dentro habia conseguido una especie de Familia... bueno, una pequeña familia en la que solo entraban Ella y Misao, por que con el resto de los miembros del Onni no tubo la misma suerte.

Los miembros del Onni eran de por si distantes y serios, por lo menos con los que No tenian confianza ni la querian.  
Ya que con Ella apenas le dirigian la palabra, o como en el caso de Aoshi ni siquiera la miraban.  
Pero Misao le contaba cosas de Ellos que dificilmente podria creerse.

Sin duda con Misao eran muy distintos. Ella era la niña del Onni... o lo era.  
De un tiempo para aca empezaron a tratarla como una mas, algo que Misao siempre habia deseado. Se alegrababa por Ella.

Pero le entristecia que en algun momento tubieran que separarse, y eso podia ocurrir pronto.

**----------------------**

Hannya se cruzo de brazos y la miro, sin duda esa tarde le habia dado mas trabajo de lo habitual.

Mientras Misao intentaba recuperar el aliento, tendida en el suelo boca arriba y con la mirada perdida en el techo.  
Pensaba en los fallos que habia cometido para estar en esa posicion.  
No vio venir una de las fuertes patadas de Hannya hacia su estomago, algo tan simple como eso ... Gruño furiosa dandole un golpe al suelo con el puño.  
Odiaba tener ese tipo de Errores "tontos", era una humillacion a esas alturas todabia dejarse sorprender por tacticas tan basicas, pero indiscutiblemente efectivas.

Su "otoosan" al ver aquel acto de impotencia no dudo en comensar a reir a carcajadas, mientras Misao se incorporaba impulsivamente, mirandole fasdiada y avergonzada.

- De que, si se puede saber, te estas riendo?.- Pregunto con sarcasmo la Joven.- Yo no me rio cuando te tumbo.  
- Lo harias si tubieras la oportunidad.- Incremento sus risas Hannya, haciendo que en la frente de Misao saliera una pequeña venita de la rabia.- Es una broma Pequeña.  
- Pues no tiene gracia.- Misao se levanto de un salto del suelo.- Me siento humillada.  
- Es normal, Yo tambien me sentiria asi.- Le contesto, empezando a disminuir sus risas.  
- No ayudas Otoosan!  
- No eras tu la que queria que la trataramos como a un igual? Te juro que si le hubiera hecho lo mismo a Bejimi no duraria en doblarme de la risa.  
- Si, es verdad.- Misao respiro profundamente, hizo algunos estiramientos rapidos y se puso en posicion de combate.- Venga, otra vez!  
- No te rindes, asi me gusta.- Hannya tambien se preparo para comenzar.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, listos para entrar en accion.

Estaban apunto de saltar el uno a por el Otro cuando un carraspeo interrumpio sus pensamientos, llenos de estrategias y golpes en ese momento.  
Hannya se viro hacia la puerta rapidamente, mientras Misao casi pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo de nuevo, con la repentina interrupcion.

- Ocurre algo Jefe?

Aoshi se encontraba apoyado en la puerta del Dojo, observando seriamente y de brazos cruzados.  
En la mente de Misao y de Hannya aparecio la misma pregunta ... Como no se habian dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que carraspeo, Fuera como fuese eso ya daba igual.

- Tengo una nueva mision para Ti.- Informo Aoshi.- Tranquilo, no te llevara mucho tiempo, es otra de las estupideses de Takeda.  
- Usted manda, que tengo que hacer?.- Hannya se puso frente a su Jefe, dispuesto a cumplir ordenes.  
- Shikijo te espera en la entrada para ir a visitar a uno de los Contactos de Takeda, otro arreglo de cuentas.  
- De acuerdo, Necesito alguna informacion?.- Hannya se paro antes de salir del todo del Dojo.  
- No, Shikijo te dira lo que debes saber.- Concluyo Aoshi, sin siquiera moverse de su posicion.- El tiene toda la informacion.

Como siempre, Hannya desaparecio por arte de magia.

Misao, aprovechando la interrupcion y viendo que el Entrenamiento habia acabado por ese dia, se secaba el sudor de la frente y el Cuello con una toalla, dispuesta a irse a dar una ducha.

Todabia no se habia dado cuenta de que Aoshi no habia salido del Dojo.

- Ya te vas?.- Pregunto Aoshi, cuando Misao empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.  
Misao se sorprendio bastante, pensaba que Aoshi se habia ido nada mas darle ordenes a Hannya.- Bueno..., Hannya esta ocupado y .  
- Te iba a proponer que entrenaras conmigo, para evaluar tu nivel.- Aoshi, sin reparos, se adentro en el Dojo, quitandose la gabardina.- O estas cansada?  
- No, para nada.- Misao dejo la toalla aun lado del Dojo, Aoshi le estaba poniendo un reto y sonrio con orgullo.- Estoy preparada.

Aoshi la miro de arriba a abajo, sin ningun tipo de disimulo, sorprendiendola.  
Pocas veces podia permitirse el Lujo de estar con Ella a solas, y ahora que podia no iba a desaprovechar el momento.

Y mas en esas condiciones ...

Misao se veia algo cansada del duro entrenamiento que habia tenido con Hannya, aunque aun tubiera la fuerza y el coraje para atreverse a entrenar con El.  
El peinado que le habia hecho Megumi estaba destrozado y mechones de su largo cabello Negro caian sobre su rostro, aunque Ella intentara apartarlos una y ora vez ... Su piel estaba perlada de sudor y sus ropas algo revueltas, algo que segun Aoshi le daba su mas sensual aspecto, acompañado del rubor de sus mejillas.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios, casi minima.  
Y se puso en posicion de ataque. No podia esperar al contacto fisico, ni verla luchar.

- Adelante, ataca primero.- Ordeno.

Misao no dudo en hacerle caso, y le quito importancia a las miradas de Aoshi, tenia que demostrarle que era una buena ninja y que podia contar con Ella para luchar con el Onni en cualquier circunstancia.

El primer golpe fue devil, para que Aoshi empezara a atacarla y Ella poder demostrar sus habilidades.  
Solo utilizaron Kempo durante los primeros minutos, que resultaron ser minutos donde ambos pareciera que danzaban mas que peleaban, atacaban y se defendian, con movimientos rapidos y agiles. Aoshi no podia negar que la Jovencita habia aprendido mucho y penso que hizo bien al dejar su entrenamiento en manos de Hannya. Su amigo habia hecho un trabajo excelente.  
Consiguio darle algunos golpes a la Muchacha, pero se sorprendio al notar que Ella tambien estubo a punto de devolverselos, y ante nada se rendia, parecia que habia sacado fuerzas de la Nada.

Pero pronto dejo de pensar en luchas y golpes.

Hubo un momento en el que el contacto de sus cuerpos fue casi completo, durante unos fugaces segundos, que Aoshi no dejo pasar. Sintio como el cuerpo menudo de aquella muchacha se habia apretado contra el suyo, Y apartir de ahi poco le importo como habia progresado el entrenamiento de Misao.

Desperto de ese pequeño momento de confusion cuando vio venir la pierna de Ella contra su estomago.  
Y sorprendentemente agarro su menudo pie a centimetros de sus duros abdominales, haciendo que Misao se tambaleara un poco de la imprecion y se le quedara mirando con los ojos como platos.

- No ha estado mal, apunto has estado de darme.- Admitio Aoshi, manteniendo la pierna de Misao en alto.- Pero has tenido un fallo.  
- Cual?.- Ella saliendo de su asombro, fruncio el ceño al oir la palabra "fallo.  
- La posicion de tu pierna, te dire como deberias haberla puesto si pensabas en la posibilidad de darme.- Aun sin soltar el pie de Ella lo subio un poco.- Manten el equilibrio.  
- Si.- Accedio, curiosa por saber la nueva leccion que aprenderia, hacia muchos años que Aoshi no le enseñaba nada.  
- Dobla un poco la rodilla.- Fue instruyendo Aoshi, mientras con una mano sostenia su pie y con la otra doblaba con cuidado la Rodilla de Misao.  
- A si?  
- Si, muy bien.- Aoshi observaba su pierna con seriedad.- Y ahora tendrias que subir un poco mas la inclinacion del Muslo.

Un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda a Misao cuando sintio la mano de Aoshi subir por su rodilla, acariciando el blanco muslo hasta sujetarlo por debajo, todo con mucha suavidad.

- Asi.- Termino Aoshi, dirigiendo sus azules ojos hasta los de Ella.- Recuerdalo bien.  
- De acuerdo...- Susurro Ella, se habia quedado en blanco.

Aoshi solto su pierna y se dio la vuelta tranquilamente, en direccion ha donde habia dejado su gabardina.

- No ha estado mal, pero aun tenemos que perfeccionar algunas cosas.- Comento, mientras se colocaba la gabardina.- Todabia tengo que ver como te desenvuelves con las Kunais.

Misao permanecia en el mismo sitio, mirando a la Nada, pensando en lo que habia pasado, en ese pequeño contacto.

- Misao, me oyes?.- Pregunto Aoshi, sintiendose orgulloso en su interior al ver la reaccion de Ella.  
- Si, perdone.- Misao sacudio la cabeza y le miro.- Cuando quiera.  
- Estupendo.

Aoshi se dirgio a la salida del Dojo, con una sonrisa en su Rostro, dejando a Misao sola.

Los resultados eran los esperados.  
Habia notado a Misao tensa y sorprendida, y para El habia sido todo un placer ese contacto. Acariciar su suave piel, se la habia imaginado calida, pero No tanto. Y aparte de disfrutar de Ella, aquel momento habia significado algo mas. Sabia perfectamente que haber actuado de esa manera años antes no hubiera causado ningun tipo de reaccion en Misao, despues de todo no tenia nada de especial, era simplemente otro truco de Kempo para la lucha. Pero Misao ya no era una niña, y ahi era a donde queria llegar.  
Ahora Ella le habia demostrado que Si habia sentido algo.  
Y no seria la ultima vez.

Era el principio de un nuevo reto para El, de una nueva "mision", como mision prioritaria en la Vida tenia el conseguir todo lo que queria.  
Y queria a Misao.  
Aquella que habia sido una niña alegre y emprendedora se habia convertido en una fuerte y bella mujer, y eso No lo habia dejado pasar de largo. Al contrario.

En cambio Misao se habia quedado algo anonadada.

Era la primera vez que sentia algo parecido. Aquel escalofrio que sintio al sentir la mano de Aoshi en su Muslo... Que significaba todo aquello?  
Sacudio la cabeza, no debia darle mas importancia de la que tenia a un asunto como aquel.  
Lo que le daba mas curiosidad era saber .  
Desde cuando Aoshi Shinomori se interesaba por Ella? o mejor aun, Desde cuando la miraba de aquella forma tan... extraña?

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Que les parecio?  
La respuesta a las preguntas de Misao en el proximo capitulo, si es que lo escribo jajajaja eso depende de lo que ustedes opinen.  
Porfi manden Reviews! Muchos besos a todos!

**Rinoa S.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!  
K tal stan?  
Bueno, primero que nada siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y se que tengo dos fics por ahi k tambien necesitan una actualizacion ... pero ahora acaban de mpezarme las clases y apenas tengo tiempo de nada, aproveche para subir este capitulo y espero tener tiempo dentro de poco para poner al dia el resto de mis fics. De resto decir que muchas gracias por el apoyo dado a este fic, y solo spero k este capitulo guste tanto como el primero, y si gusta mas mejor jajajaja besos a todos y disfruten de este capi.  
P.D: RK no es mio ni tampoco sus personajes... excepto los k m e inventado en este fic jajaj esos si son mios. 

**DARK OBSSESION**

**Capitulo 2.**

-

Era casi media noche cuando llego a su Habitacion.

Como cualquier otro dia de su repetitiva rutina dejo su gabardina en la silla de su escritorio, la Kodachi en su sitio y se quito los guantes con cuidado, dejandolos en una de las gabetas de la mesa de noche al lado de su cama.

Si.  
Tenia que reconocer que era un Hombre muy maniatico con respecto a sus rutinas.

Se quito los zapatos, dejandolos a un lado de la cama en la alfombra del suelo, y cogiendo una toalla del armario se adentro en el cuarto de baño continuo a su recamara. Su baño estaria ya preparado por alguna de las sirvientas, en su justa medida de agua caliente y fria.  
Se fue quitando la parte de arriba de su traje de Ninja, dejando a la luz su perfecto torso, donde todos sus musculos se marcaban en una medida no demasiado descomunal, simplemente perfecta. Marcados por alguna que otra cicatriz, señales de cada momento de su vida llena de riesgos. Cerro la puerta del baño detras suyo.  
Dejo la toalla apoyada en una pequeña banqueta al lado de la tina, y quitandose lo que quedaba de ropa cubriendo su cuerpo, se metio dentro de la bañera, lentamente, acostumbrando su cuerpo a la nueva situacion.

Se sumergio durante unos segundos completamente.  
Al salir sacudio su cabeza y se paso las manos por el cabello empapado. Suspirando profundamente mientras notaba como la eterna tension de sus musculos se relajaban poco a poco, la unica vez al dia que bajaba las defensas por unos escasos minutos.  
Apoyo la nuca en el bordillo de la tina, echando la cabeza hacia atras, y cerro los ojos.

Y que podia estar pensando un hombre como El en el unico momento de tranquilidad de su rutinaria jornada?

En las misiones del dia?  
En los actuales problemas del Onni?  
En todas las formas en las que le gustaria matar a Kanryu Takeda?  
Pues No exactamente.

En esas cosas ya pensaba costantemente, sobre todo en la ultima pregunta formulada.  
Ese momento del dia lo reservaba para otros temas menos laborales ..., y un ejemplo bien podria ser la pequeña lucha que habia tenido esa tarde con Misao.  
Exactamente, no podia pensar en otra cosa.

La muchacha ya empezaba a darse cuenta, ya empezaba a llamar su atencion hacia El.  
Ese era el primer paso a seguir, en esa mision que ya se habia autoimpuesto, la mision de conseguir a Misao.  
Pero no era la mision mas facil de todas. Habian muchas cosas en contra.  
Primero, no sabia si Misao se sentia si quiera atraida hacia El o si pensaba en El como en un Padre, al igual que hace con Hannya. Segundo, tambien estaba lo que pudieran pensar sus amigos Onni de todo aquello.

Su lider con la Jovencita a la que criaron desde niña como a una Hija?

Seguramente a ninguno se le pasaria eso por la cabeza, pero ante todo son sus amigos, y confia en que Ellos comprendan su situacion.  
Y tambien estaban las terceras personas... Ya esas no le importaban, pero las malas lenguas podia estropear las cosas.

Un hombre con una Muchacha 10 años menor que El?

La edad para el No significaba nada, pero los demas lo veian de otra forma.  
Pero tampoco es que no la respetara. Ante todo siempre habia sido un hombre de tradicion y de honor. Si no lo fuera no estubiera teniendo tanto cuidado con los pasos que daba y ya Misao hubiera sido suya desde hacia tiempo, cuando comenzo a verla con otros ojos. Los ojos de un Hombre.  
Espero a que Ella se convirtiera en una completa mujer y tubiera una edad adecuada.  
Y ahora que lo es ... No perderia mas tiempo.

A la mente se le vino aquel momento.  
El momento en que miro a Misao a los ojos y no era aquella niña alegre que hacia reir a todos con su entusiasmo e inocencia... El momento en que se dio cuenta de que habia crecido.

**FlashBack+**

La primera vez que vio a Misao como una Mujer, bueno por esa epoca una mujer en desarrollo aun, pero ya no era esa niña pequeña que en vez de jugar a las muñecas como el resto de las niñas se dedicaba a pegar patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, fue hace aproximadamente dos años.

En esa epoca Misao tenia unos 16 años,la cumbre de su adolescensia, y tubo que ocurrir un altercado para que se diera cuenta de que la niña machona que habia criado Hannya se habia convertido en una Joven mucho mas femenina, gracias a Megumi, y tambien, aunque resulte dificil de pensar, muy delicada a ciertos temas, desconocidos para Ella.

Aquella mañana el Onni habia salido temprano a tener un entrenamiento intensivo en el Dojo.

Por primera vez Hannya convencio a Aoshi para que dejara que Misao participara, le comento que la Niña ya tenia un nivel adecuado y que le estimularia entrenar con Ellos. Aoshi no se nego, aunque no le parecia del todo bien, pensaba que Misao aun no alcanzaba el nivel necesario para entrenar con Ellos.  
De todas formas lo acepto.  
La jovencita quedo maravillada cuando Hannya le dio la Noticia.

Estubieron entrenando toda la mañana hasta el mediodia.

Esa fue la primera vez que Aoshi Shinomori evaluo el nivel de Misao despues de que la acogieran en su grupo.  
Desde que era pequeña encomendo su entrenamiento a Hannya y desde entonces no habia sentido mucho interes por Ello, despues de todo nunca estubo de acuerdo en enseñarle a la niña Kempo, pero despues de muchas suplicas por parte de Misao no tubo mas remedio que ponerla en manos de Hannya y que El se ocupara de todo.

Misao entreno con cada uno de los 4 miembros del Onni, quitando a Aoshi, y logicamente acabo rendida.  
Al final del entrenamiento lo unico que hizo fue echar un resoplido y casi a rastras ir hasta su cuarto de baño a darse una buena ducha y relajarse.  
Cuando abandonaron el Dojo, Misao y Hannya caminaban por los pasillos del Castillo Edo. Hannya a buscar su nueva Mision y Ella a descansar despues de aquel duro dia.

- Crees que lo he hecho bien otousan?.- Pregunto casi en susurro Misao, con cara de decepcion.  
- Claro que si, los has sorprendido a todos.- Hannya la animo, dandole una palmadita en la espalda.- Es que tienes alguna duda?  
- Lo he hecho horrible, seguro, he tenido muchos fallos!.- Misao parecia cabreada consigo misma.- Asi no podre ganarme la confianza de Aoshi-sama y poder ir a Misiones con ustedes.  
- Misao mirame.- Hannya la cogio de los hombros, obligandola a mirarle directamente.- Yo creo que Aoshi ha sido el mas sorprendido de todos, por lo bien entrenada que estas, nunca dudes de tus facultades.  
- Pero .  
- Nada, Y sobre lo de las misiones... todabia eres muy Joven y te faltan muchas cosas que aprender, pero lo conseguiras, no debes preocuparte por eso.  
- De acuerdo, perdona Hannya.- Se disculpo la Adolescente.- No volvere a dudar.  
- Asi me gusta, voy a hablar con el Jefe, vete y date una buena ducha, te la mereces.- Como siempre Hannya desaparecio delante de sus ojos.

Misao dio un suspiro.  
Su otousan tenia razon. Ella nunca debia dudar de sus propias facultades, eso podia darle ventaja al enemigo e inseguridad a Ella. Siguio caminando por el pasillo hasta su habitacion.  
Ya observaba la puerta de su cuarto, a penas quedaban unos metros, cuando alguien se metio en medio de su campo de vision. Alguien al quien no reconocio hasta alzar la vista y ver el rostro de un Joven de mas o menos su misma edad, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, mas o menos largo amarrados en una coleta. Un Joven muy atractivo, cierto, pero con una mueca ironica que hizo que Misao refunfuñara en su interior al verle.

- Que demonios quieres Tetsuma?  
- Que antipatica, como siempre, No sabes que es poco sano estar siempre de tan mal Humor?.- Dijo sarcastico el Chico.  
- Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud.- Contesto Ella, igual de sarcastica.- Pero solo me pongo de mal humor contigo y afortunadamente te veo con muy poca frecuencia.

Tetsuma Takeda alzo una ceja elegantemente.  
El unico hijo varon de Kanryu Takeda. Pasaba las vacaciones en el Castillo Edo con su Padre, y despues volvia a un internado en Holanda donde estaba estudiando empresariales, como siempre habia querido su Padre para El.  
Tenia la misma edad que Misao, aunque El era dos meses mayor y tambien aparentaba mas edad por su altura.  
Desde que Misao y El se conocieron se llevaron como el perro y el gato, mas o menos en el primer verano que el Onni paso en el Castillo Edo. Nada mas verse no dudaron en ponerse a pelear... bueno, mas bien tetsuma la insultaba porque no parecia una niña y Ella se dedicaba a pegarle patadas cada vez que podia.  
Despues El se fue a estudiar a Holanda y desde entonces iba de vacaciones cada varios años por las mismas fechas.

- Te veo un poco cansada.  
- Es que a diferencia de ti, que no haces practicamente nada, Yo si hago cosas con mi tiempo libre.- Misao intento seguir caminando pasando de lado, pero El volvio a cortarle el camino.  
- Que tipo de cosas? Volverte mas marimacho?  
Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso.  
Sabia que no podia hacerle nada al hijo del Jefe, pero no pudo evitar la tentasion de pegarle un empujon y aprovechar su sorpresa para salir corriendo a su habitacion y cerrar la puerta antes de volver a oir la voz de aquel niño mimado.  
En su despacho Aoshi pensaba en el entramiento muy profundamente.

Le habia imprecionado muchisimo el buen entrenamiento que tenia Misao.  
Si seguia por ese camino llegaria a ser una de las mejores mujeres Ninja que habia visto, y eso era mucho decir.  
No penso que eso pudiera llegar a ocurrir, pero Misao se veia preocupada, seria y muy segura de lo que hacia y de como lo hacia, tenia mucho interes en llegar a ser un miembro activo del Onni y luchaba duro por Ello.  
Un ejemplo claro fue la batalla que les dio a Hannya y el resto. Penso que la pequeña no duraria un minuto en pie.  
Pero duro mucho mas, bastante.  
Eso no se le quitaba de la cabeza, tenia una idea muy equivocada de Misao Makimachi. El nunca le dio importancia porque la veia una niña despreocupada, demasiado impulsiva y muy infantil para llegar a ser un guerrero. Y esa mañana le habia demostrado que ademas de ser responsable con su entrenamiento, tambien le dio a entender que aquella niña habia madurado, todabia le quedaban muchas cosas por aprender, pero basicamente Misao ya no era una niña, estaba esforzandose tanto para ser una buena guerrera como para ser una buena mujer, y eso El lo habia notado.

- Pero que me pasa?.- Se regaño a si mismo, llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en Misao.

Se llevo la mano a la frente, frustrado.  
Normalmente era capas de controlar sus pensamientos, pero en esa ocacion lo unico que podia era pensar en lo asombrado que lo habia dejado Misao.  
No queria entender que ya no la veia como la niña a la que le encomendaron .  
En ese momento aparecio Hannya en la habitacion.  
La escuza perfecta para dejar de mortificarse con sus propios pensamientos.

- Estupendo Hannya, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- Se levanto de su escritorio dispuesto a comenzar con las tareas del Dia.  
- Señor si no le molesta... Me gustaria preguntarle una cosa.- Dijo Hannya, haciendo una reverancia.  
- Por favor, dime.  
- Que es lo que opina sobre las cualidades de Misao-chan? La sigo entrenando para ser una Onni?

En ese momento Aoshi creyo oir una risita dentro de su cabeza, riendose de El mismo.

- Pues...- Shinomori carraspeo un poco.- Esta muy bien entrenada, los dos me han sorprendido, Tu por haberla enseñado y Ella porque ha superado el Nivel que creia que tenia, con creces.  
- Entonces?  
- Si, seguira siendo entrenada.- Asintio El.- Tu seguiras encargandote de Ello y Yo la evaluare.  
- Estupendo, a Ella le encantaria oir eso.- Hannya estaba emocionado.- Dudaba de que lo hubiera hecho bien, pero ya he corregido eso.  
- Bueno, pues ...

Aoshi fue interrumpido por algo que helo la sangre en las venas de los presentes.  
Un grito desgarrador, que provenia de la habitacion de ...

- Misao?.- Penso Hannya en voz alta.

Los dos hombres se miraron unos instantes, para despues salir corriendo del despacho, en direccion a los aposentos de la Muchacha.

Momento antes del grito Misao se encontraba sumergida en su Tina.  
No podia sentirse mejor en esos momentos y una gran sonrisa cruzaba su cara, se sentia estupendamente.  
Por unos segundos desconecto completamente del Mundo, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba dejar de estar alerta y dedicarse a si misma.  
Despues de estar varios minutos en la bañera decidio que lo mejor seria volver al mundo real, seguramente Megumi estaria aburrida en alguna parte de aquella Mansion, asi que le haria compañia.  
Salio de la bañera con cuidado de no resvalar, escurrio su largo cabello suelto de su habitual trenza, y que por entonces lo llevaba practicamente por debajo de las caderas, y fue hasta el otro lado del baño donde se encontraba un pequeño mueble donde guardaba las toallas limpias. Cogio una y empezo a secarse el cuerpo cuando .  
Abrio los ojos a mas no poder y dandose la vuelta bruscamente miro hacia la puerta horrorizada.

Entonces grito.

Sintio como una mano tapo su boca, cortando el grito por lo sano, y la agarraban fuertemente de la cintura.

- Quieres callarte bakka?.- Tetsuma Takeda la miro amenazante.- Tampoco es para tanto!  
- Que!.- Grito histerica, dandole un empujon.- Que demonios haces en mi cuarto de baño! Pervertido!  
- Venia a avisarte que Megumi te estaba buscando, es que piensas que me gusta espiarte?.- Pregunto con desprecio.  
- Cuanto tiempo llevabas mirandome?

Tetsuma la miro de arriba a abajo descaradamente, sonriendo y haciendo que Misao, avergonzada, intentara taparse con la corta toalla que habia cogido.

- El suficiente.  
- Eres un Hentai.- Lo primero que hizo Misao fue intentar darle una cachetada, pero El la agarro con fuerza y la apriciono entre la pared y su cuerpo.  
- Relajate salvaje.- Susurro El.- Sabes? Me has sorprendido... Yo pensando que eras un Niño malhumorado y me encuentro con que debajo de esa fachada de antipatica tienes... un cuerpo deseable.  
- Largate de aqui o No respondo.- Gruño Misao, al sentir que las manos de Tetsuma tocaban cosas que no debian.  
- Pero Misao, si esto lo hago por ti... Alguien te tiene que enseñar a ser una verdadera Mujer.- Susurro Tetsuma, antes de agarrarla con fuerza por la nuca y besarla apasionadamente.

En ese momento Misao se quedo estatica.  
Aquello era nuevo para Ella, y no era de extrañar, nadie le habia hablado antes de algo relacionado con lo que ahora le estaba pasando. Sentia la lengua de Tetsuma recorrer su boca con mucha pasion y sus manos tocar zonas de su cuerpo que nadie antes habia tocado. Pero aunque no tubiera muy claro todo eso, sabia que estaba mal y que no queria vivir nada de eso con El.

En ese momento Hannya y Aoshi entraron en la habitacion de Misao, corriendo directamente al cuarto de baño, donde se encontraron con semejante escena.  
Lo que vieron fue suficiente para dejarlos completamente congelados en sus puestos, no sabian como reaccionar a una vision como esa.  
Misao practicamente desnuda pegada a la pared mientras el Hijo de Takeda la besa y manosea a su antojo.  
Primera reaccion de Aoshi y Hannya? Matar al Niñato, pero por dos razones muy distintas.  
Hannya porque estaba viendo como el Muchacho hentai ese intentaba pervertir a la que era como su Hija, y Aoshi... bueno, El no lo tenia muy claro, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que ese Niño iba a pagar por tocar a Misao, Nadie podia tocarla.

Entonces los dos Hombres, que ya se consumian en su Ira y estaban apunto de saltarle al cuello al Muchacho, se sorprendieron por un cambio brusco en la escena.

La rodilla de Misao se habia estrellado precipitadamente contra las partes sensibles de Tetsuma.

- Te dije que No responderia!.- Le grito, mientras lo empujaba al suelo, mientras este se hacia un obillo por el dolor.  
- Eres... una zorra.- Balbuceo, mientras las lagrimas de dolor cruzaban sus mejillas.  
- Sere una zorra, pero Tu no me vuelves a espiar y mucho menos a tocar!.- Sentencio, estaba dispuesta a irse de alli con la cabeza bien alta cuando se encontro frente a frente con Hannya y Aoshi, que la miraban estupefactos.- ... Otousan... Aoshi-sama...!

En esos momentos quizo que la tierra se la tragara.  
Ellos lo habian visto todo? Seguramente Si!

Aoshi la miro atentamente en ese momento.  
Ese dia no solo lo habia sorprendido con sus facultades de lucha y lo mucho que habia madurado... Y en esos momentos contemplaba otro tipo de madurez que habia cambiado a la Muchacha... Se encontraba cara a cara con una Joven de esbelta y ejercitada figura, no con la niña flacuchenta de antes, tapada con una toalla que apenas crubia su parte delantera, con su largo pelo libre de su trenza y pegado al pequeño cuerpo por la humedad.

Se quedo sin palabras.

Hannya se acerco a Ella corriendo y la tapo con lo primero que habia encontrado, la sabana de su Cama.

- Estas bien pequeña?.- Le pregunto, muy preocupado.- Te hizo algo este... Señorito?  
- No, tranquilo Otousan, estoy bien.- Le sonrio para despreocuparlo.- Creo que le he dado su merecido.

Ambos miraron al Joven que aun se retorcia en el suelo.

Desde ese momento Tetsuma Takeda tubo un poco mas de cuidado con lo que le hacia a Misao, aunque tampoco se rindio con Ella. Afortundamente ese verano se fue y no volveria hasta un par de años mas tarde.  
En cambio Aoshi no olvidaria jamas ese dia.  
Porque apartir de ahi cada dia fue descubriendo mas y mas lo que Misao le hacia sentir... hasta que no tubo mas remedio que aceptar que la Jovencita le gustaba, y mucho.

**FinFlashBack+**

Aoshi suspiro al recordar ese momento.

Le costo mucho aceptar que Misao era la mujer perfecta para El, que la deseaba y solo queria poder tenerla entre sus brazos.  
Pero cuando lo reconocio se topo con muchos lios y problemas en su mente.  
Si, la queria para El, pero Misao a penas tenia 16 años, ya era algo horrible el solo pensarlo. Sabia que no podria hacer nada hasta que Misao tubiera la mayoria de edad, por lo menos se quitaria ese problema de encima, ya que despues llegaban los otros nombrados anteriormente.  
Se decidio a esperar a que Misao tubiera 18 años y fuera una Mujer.

Y asiente al pensar "Los dos años mas largos de mi vida"

Verla todos los dias, tenerla cerca era una tentacion demasiado grande, cada dia se daba mas cuenta de que la queria a su lado, pero no podia. Y entonces Misao se volvio una obsecion... La queria, pero no podia tocarla. Asi durante dos largos años... y ahora Misao es una Mujer.  
Ahora si, nadie podia detenerle.

Bueno... excepto el hecho de que Ella no sienta lo mismo por El..., pero no queria pensar en ese tipo de posibilidades.  
Ella seria suya.

Abrio los ojos y intento pensar cuanto tiempo llevaba metido dentro de la bañera, el agua ya estaba tibia y las yemas de sus dedos arrugadas.  
Era hora de salir de la bañera, seguramente alguna Sirvienta ya habia dejado su cena encima del escritorio y no queria que se enfriara.

**----------------------**

Misao y Megumi cenaban tranquilamente en el gran comedor de la Mansion.

No era una costumbre, pero de vez en cuando, cuando Kanryu estaba fuera de la ciudad, se daban el lujo de cenar como verdaderas princesas.  
Era un poco tarde, pero tambien tenian que cenar tarde, para que ningun miembro del Onni las regañara por hacer tal cosa.

Ya iban por el postre, una esquicita tarta de chocolate hecha por el cocinero occidental que habia contratado Takeda, despues de probar la comida europea en su ultima visita a Holanda a ver a Tetsuma. Y realmente, todos pensaban que habia hecho bien en contratarle.  
La comida occidental tenia verdaderas esquiciteses.

- Esto esta riquisimo!.- Exclamo Megumi, mientras comia sin descanso un enorme trozo de pastel.  
- Y despues te quejas de que como mucho!.- Misao no dudo en reir al ver como Meg comia salvajemente.- Te vas a poner como una foca!  
- Perdona, pero este cuerpo perfecto que kami me dio no se va a estropear por un trozito de tarta.- Megumi parecia ofendida.- No comes?  
- No tengo mucho apetito, ya me quede llena con los otros platos.  
- Alla tu.- Se encogio de hombros la doctora.- Que tal el entrenamiento con Hannya? Duro mas de lo normal, ne? llegaste tarde.  
- Si, pero es que despues del entrenamiento Aoshi decidio evaluar mi nivel.- Comento Misao, bebiendo un poco de agua.  
- Ah si? Y que tal?  
- Pues ...

En ese momento entro la sirvienta Jefe de la Masion, una señora anciana de aspecto cansado llamada Naruko, que habia trabajo alli desde tiempos inmemoriables.

- Disculpen Señoritas.- Hizo una reverencia la anciana.  
- Que ocurre Naruko-san?.- Pregunto Megumi, limpiandose la boca con la servilleta.  
- Es que Aoshi-sama ha pedido que le suban la cena a su habitacion y todas las sirvientas estan durmiendo.  
- Quiere que alguna lo llevemos?.- Pregunto Misao.  
- Lo haria Yo misma pero subir esas escaleras me agota.- Se quejo la anciana con verguenza.- No le importaria.  
- Claro que No, Yo misma lo llevo, vaya usted a descasar.- Se ofrecio Misao sonriente.  
- Muchas gracias Misao-san.- Naruko volvio a hacer una reverencia.- Espero que el Señor Takeda no se entere de esto.  
- No se preocupe Naruko-san, por nosotras no se enterara.- Sonrio Meg.  
- La cena esta en la cocina.- Informo Naruko.- Muchas gracias de nuevo Misao-san.  
- Descuide.

Misao recogio en la cocina la cena de Aoshi y subio hasta la segunda planta, donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Todo ya estaba muy silencioso a esas horas, la verdad es que era muy tarde.  
Apenas dejara la Cena en los aposentos de Aoshi se iria a la cama, rezaba porque El estubiera bañandose en ese momento, como es costumbre suya. Si la viera trayendole la cena como una simple criada seria capas de regañarla severamente.

Toco dos veces en su puerta y nadie abrio.  
Suspiro con alivio, El estaba aun en su rutinario baño, asi que entro tranquilamente en su habitacion.  
Ese momento la dejo un poco sorprendida.  
Despues de cerrar la puerta del cuarto tras de si e introducirse en la habitacion de Aoshi se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que entraba alli y se sintio algo curiosa y emocionada. Se habia imaginado el cuarto de mil formas, pero aquella era la mas simple de todas.  
Aoshi lo tenia todo completamente ordenado, al contrario que su despacho que siempre estaba lleno de papeles por todos lados.  
No habia nada extraño, una cama con meda de noche, un escritorio, un armario y un pequeño mueble con algunos libros. Sacudio la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo alli y dejo la bandeja encima del escritorio con cuidado.

Aoshi salio en ese momento del baño sin hacer mucho ruido y se sorprendio al ver a Misao dentro de su habitacion.  
Sonrio, el destino estaba de su parte por lo visto.  
Cerro la puerta del baño y camino hacia Misao, que se habia quedado mirando algo en su escritorio y todabia no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Buenas noches Misao.- Llamo su atencion Aoshi.

Ella se dio la vuelta sobresaltada, y mas aun cuando vio a Aoshi en la habitacion y unicamente tapado por una toalla cogida en su cadera. No tenia porque extrañarle, Ella sabia que Aoshi estaba dandose un baño en el momento en que llego, pero... su presencia de esa forma la impactaba y ponia nerviosa.  
Lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer fue una reverencia.

- Lo siento, es que Naruko-san no podia traerte la cena y Yo me ofreci.  
- Entiendo.- Aoshi se acerco mas a Ella y le levanto el menton para que le mirara.- No hace falta que me hagas una reverencia Misao.  
- Si, perdona.- Ella se sintio avergonzada.

Aoshi paso de largo hasta la comoda y busco una Yukata limpia que ponerse.  
Misao penso que era el momento de irse, No tenia nada mas que hacer alli.

- Buenas noches Aoshi-san, Yo me retiro a dormir.  
- Espera.- Misao a penas dio un paso antes de que El la detubiera.

Aoshi empezo a doblar la Yukata encima de la cama, mientras Misao le miraba esperando a que le dijera algo.

- Que me pusieron de cenar?.- Pregunto, aun sin mirarla al rostro haciendo algunas cosas.

Misao se sorprendio con la pregunta, pero decidio no darle mas vueltas y hacerle caso.  
Se acerco al escritorio y miro los platos que Naruko le habia puesto en la bandeja, dandole la espalda de nuevo a Aoshi, que se quedo contemplandola sonriente cuando Ella comenzo a contarle lo que tenia de cenar.

- Bueno... algunas bolitas de arroz, Sushi... y un poco de tarta de chocolate occidental.- Comento.  
- Tarta? dejame ver.

Aoshi se acerco a Ella por detras, pegando sus dos cuerpos a lo que Misao se quedo como una estatua.  
Sentia el torso de Aoshi pegado a su espalda, mojando su Yukata blanca y su cabello suelto levemente, y tambien su aliento en el cuello. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tensara por completo, esto ya empezaba a no parecerle nada normal, pero Aoshi permanecia tan tranquilo como siempre, mirando su cena con aparente curiosidad.

- Hay algun problema con la cena?.- Pregunto Misao, despues de unos minutos en esa posicion, no tenia valor de moverse.  
- No me gusta la tarta, detesto la comida occidental.- Susurro Aoshi, mirandola de reojo sin que Ella se diera cuenta.- Tu la quieres?  
- Yo he comido ya, y tengo algo de sueño.- Dijo inocentemente.- Pero seguro que Megumi querra, es una glotona.  
- Entonces llevasela a Ella.- Aoshi penso que ya llevaba mucho tiempo pegado a Ella y se separo un poco.- Siento entretenerte, debes estar rendida por lo de hoy.  
- No pasa nada Aoshi-san, siempre es un gusto servirle.- Sonrio Misao, iendo hacia la puerta.- Que descanse.  
- Misao-san.  
- Si?  
- Mañana a primera hora te evaluare con la Kunais.- Le informo seriamente.- Y tal y como te salga te dire si puedes empezar a acompañarnos en Misiones.  
- De verdad!.- Grito euforica, Aoshi sonrio interiormente al ver que aun no habia perdido su alegria.  
- Por supuesto, ahora descansa, te hara falta mucha fuerza mañana.  
- Gracias Aoshi-san!.- Misao impulsivamente se tiro a los brazos de Aoshi, dandole un fuerte abrazo sin siquiera pensar en los hechos.

Aoshi se sorprendio un poco, pero no le disgusto ese repentino abrazo euforico.  
Al contrario, correspondio el abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces, sosteniendola casi por la cintura, mientras Ella enroscaba sus brazos en el cuerpo de El con mucho entusiasmo, contenta por la Noticia que esperaba desde que era una Niña, la noticia de que dentro de poco seria parte del Onni, una Ninja en toda regla.  
La alegria la habia envargado hasta tal punto que no se daba cuenta de con quien estaba y en que posicion.  
Solo cuando abrio los ojos y se dio de lleno con los perfectos pectorales de Aoshi a pocos centimetros de Ella reacciono.  
Se reprocho mentalmente y se separo de El, muy avergonzada.

- Lo siento mucho! No pretendia!... Gomen!.- Se disculpo, intentando ocultar su rostro de la verguenza.

Entonces Aoshi le sonrio.  
Se acerco a Ella y pego sus labios a su oido, dejandola una vez mas tensa.

- Estas perdonada.

Despues dio media vuelta y se dirigio al escritorio, sentandose para empezar a cenar.  
Misao entendio que ahora si era momento de irse, y sin decir adios salio de la habitacion rapidamente.  
Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitacion de Aoshi, como si un peso le hubiera caido encima derepente, no tubo mas remedio que apoyarse en la pared y recopilar lo que habia pasado dentro de esa habitacion en tan pocos minutos.

No pudo evitar que lo primero que le viniera a la mente fuera la vision del torso desnudo de Aoshi, una vision que tenia que admitir que era deliciosa para la vista.  
Pero ese no era el problema..., Aoshi ya no era el mismo de antes con Ella... su actitud desinteresada para con Ella habia cambiado drasticamente hasta una actitud... Ni siquiera sabia como explicarla!

Sacudio la cabeza, estaba sacando las cosas de quisio.  
Solo habia tenido un dia raro, mañana se levantaria y veria que Aoshi sigue igual de indiferente con Ella y que todo lo que penso que habia pasado hoy era una tonteria.

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

**Notas de la Autora:**

K tal?  
Les gusto? Espero k si jejej a mi personalmente no me desgrada, en el proximo capitulo ya veran esa prueba de Aoshi con Misao, pero no les avanzare que pasara en Ella jeje que mala, y tambien mencionar que si no se hacen una idea de como es Tetsuma Takeda los k hayan visto Evangelion pues... imaginense a Kaji con algunos años menos y ... bien arreglado jajajaja.  
bueno... tengo que decir que este capitulo no seria posible si no fuera por el gran apoyo que me an dado toda esa gente k me dejo Review, me dejaron sorprendida jajajaja pense k no dejarian tantos!  
Mil gracias a **Ady, Cristy-girl, Aislinn, Xiomara, Bizcochia U-u, Milla-chan, Pnk Girl, Ania-san, Ceres, Gabyhyatt, Minue, Luna, HADA y Sesshi23**, a todas muchisimos besos! y otros tantos para los k no dejaron Review, aver si se animan un dia que es muy facil jeje.

Besos!

**Rinoa S.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hellooooo!  
Si, lo se... he tardado demasiado tiempo en actualizar.  
Gomeeeen!  
Aun asi me escuzo... esta ultima semana mi vida a cambiado radicalmente y practicamente no he tenido cabeza para nada, y ahora por fin he podido acabar con este capitulo. Solo espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que disfruten de este capitulo que tanto me ha costado.  
P.d.: Excepto los personajes que me he inventado el resto son de watsuki-sama. 

**DARK OBSSESION**

**Capitulo 3.**

-

Cuando Misao abrio sus ojos aun era de Noche.

Empezo a enfocar la vista mientras estiraba sus extremidades, desperezandolas, y ocultaba un bostezo tras la palma de su Mano.  
Lo primero que vio con claridad fue el techo de su habitacion.  
Luego giro el rostro hacia un lado y pudo observar tras la ventana un cielo estrellado, que empezaba a aclararse por el Este.

De un salto se levanto de la cama y corrio hacia el baño.

Como cada mañana lleno la bañera con agua fria, y sin pensarselo dos veces se metio de un salto. Un metodo muy efectivo para despertar los musculos adormilados despues de varias horas de reposo.  
Tras su breve baño se froto la piel con la toalla, intentando darle algo de calor al cuerpo, y despues corrio a su habitacion, donde tenia ya preparado el traje de Onni encima de la comoda.

Despues de vestirse y hacerse un moño alto, salio silenciosamente de la habitacion.

En el Pasillo, el antiguo reloj de madera marcaba las cinco de la mañana.  
A esas horas el resto de los habitantes del Castillo Edo dormia profundamente, no se levantaban hasta dentro de dos horas, justo cuando empezaba la jornada en la enorme Mansion.

Misao habia cogido la costumbre de levantarse dos horas antes gracias a Shikijo.  
Juntos, desde que Ella era una niña, se levantaba a esa hora para empezar el dia con un buen entrenamiento cotidiano.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y vio a Shikijo esperandola en la puerta principal, El solia levantarse media hora antes para hacer algunos ejersicios de fuerza para mantener su musculatura en forma.

- Buenos dias, puntal como siempre.- Saludo Shikijo cuando Misao llego a su altura, revolviendole el Pelo con una mano.  
- Ya dejalo!.- Se quejo Ella apartando la mano.- Odio que me hagas eso!  
- Y a mi me encanta hacerte rabiar.- Rio El, encaminandose al exterior.- Vamos!

Misao resoplo con pesadez y le siguio corriendo, Ya que el Ninja ya habia empezado a correr.

El horario de sus entrenamiento matutinos no tenia mucha dificultad.  
A las seis en punto empezaban con unos ejersicios de velocidad al rededor de las propiedades del Castillo Edo, donde ya tenian preparados algunos obstaculos para no hacer aburrida la hora. A las siete, despues de las pruebas de velocidad y resistencia, descansaban escasos minutos para dirigirse al Dojo, donde completaban el entrenamiento con algunos combates cuerpo a cuerpo, para practicar la estrategia y agilidad.  
Luego de eso, a las ocho, volvian al interior de la Mansion.  
Se aseaban y despues se reunian para desayunar con el resto de los habitantes del Castillo Edo, excepto con Kanryu que tenia por costumbre comer solo para no mezclarse con la servidumbre, como decia El.  
Y nada mas terminar de desayunar cada uno se encargaba de sus tareas diarias.

Despues de una hora corriendo Shikijo y Misao se encontraban de nuevo en la entrada del Castillo Edo, cogiendo aire despues de las carreras que habian hecho esa mañana. Especialmente esa mañana.

Shikijo se habia pegado toda la hora molestando a Misao, y esta, llegado a un punto, no pudo soportarlo mas y se pego el resto del tiempo corriendo tras El para darle una leccion, mientras este reia y reia sin parar. Por un par de veces estubo a punto de tropezar de tanto reir.  
Al final habia llegado a las puertas del Castillo y tubieron que parar para coger aire, ya que jamas en todos los años que llevaban con ese entrenamiento habian corrido tanto.

- Si llego a saber que estabas de un humor tan insoportable no me levanto esta mañana.- Dijo entrecortadamente Misao por su respiracion, mirando de reojo a Shikijo, que aun se aguantaba algunas carcajadas.  
- No seas asi, lo hago por tu bien.- Se defendio El, riendo.  
- Por mi bien dices!

En un ataque de ira Misao estubo apunto de lanzarse a por Shikijo, pero algo llamo la atencion de los Dos.

Justo delante de la puerta de la Mansion se encontraba aparcado un carruaje bastante lujoso, y muchos de los criados de la Mansion se dedicaban a sacar de el lo mas parecido a maletas y cajas.  
Misao y Shikijo se miraron interrogantes y decidieron acercarse para curiosear un poco.

A una distancia prudente pudieron observar que se encontraba un Joven conocido, gritandole ordenes a los criados sobre como tratar sus pertenencias con mucha autoridad. Los dos ninjas al verle suspiraron con pesadez.  
Tetsuma Takeda miraba por encima del hombro a los sirvientes, no se fiaba de Ellos. Se dio la vuelta y miro la fachada de la Mansion, dando un gran suspiro. Por fin estaba en casa de Nuevo.

- Vamonos a entrenar, aqui no hay nada que ver.- Shikijo resoplo, mientras se diriguia al Dojo.

Misao asintio y le siguio rapidamente.  
Lo ultimo que queria era que Tetsuma la viera en esos momentos. No soportaba a ese caprichoso y egocentrico.

La hora sguiente fue uno de los entrenamientos mas duros que habia recivido Misao por parte de Shikijo

Habian mantenido un combate durante toda la hora sin oportunidad de descanso. Shikijo no le habia dejado ni un segundo de respiro, y tampoco le permitia bajar la defensa en ningun momento. Se extraño de ese comportamiento, pero no se rindio en ningun momento, ni siquiera cuando este le propinaba algun golpe y no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para asestarle otro. Ahi se dio cuenta de que esa mañana el ninja no le daba margen de error.  
Se mantubo firme hasta que Shikijo le dio un golpe certero en el estomago, tirandola al suelo en un golpe seco. Misao penso que no tenia mas fuerzas para seguir y cuando estaba a punto de sacar las pocas que le quedaban se oyo el sonido de la salvacion. El reloj marco las ocho de la mañana con una campanada.

- Bien, hemos terminado por hoy.- Shikijo empezo a hacer algunos estiramientos tranquilamente.- No has estado mal.

Misao cogio aire con profundidad, y frunciendo el ceño se levanto de un salto del suelo y miro a Shikijo con su mirada mas fiera.

- Pretendias matarme?.- Grito Ella histerica, sin sacar un solo parpadeo del Ninja.  
- Solo intento esforzarte al maximo, me entere que tenia hoy la evaluacion con Aoshi.- Asintio El, cogiendo una toalla para secarse el sudor.- Acaso estas cansada?

Misao tubo ganas de volver a reclamarle, pero unicamente solto un gruñido y se cruzo de brazos, intento calmar sus ansias asesinas, mientras Shikijo la miraba divertido, le encataba ver a Misao aguantando sus impulsos.

En ese momento Aoshi entro en el Dojo, haciendo que los dos ninjas le miraran sorprendidos.

- Buenos dias Jefe, Se ha levantado temprano hoy.- Saludo Shikijo.  
- Buenos dias.- Aoshi les miro a los dos rapidamente.- Hay mucho trabajo que hacer esta mañana, acaba de llegar el Hijo de Takeda.  
- Ya lo vimos.- Refunfuño Shikijo.  
- Me parecio extraño, pense que volveria cuando acabara la carrera.- Comento Misao, ya mas relajada.  
- Por lo visto la ha acabado antes de tiempo gracias a los favores de su Padre.- Informo desinteresadamente Aoshi.  
- No me extraña.- Shikijo solto una carcajada.- Ese no seria capas de acabar nada solo.

Misao no pudo evitar reir tambien al comentario.

- Han acabado el entrenamiento?.- Pregunto Aoshi, cortando las risas.  
- Si, porque?.- Shikijo le miro serio.- Pasa algo?  
- Ha surguido una mision importante, tenemos que salir con urgencia.- Dijo Aoshi, haciendose a un lado en la puerta.- Reunete con los demas, voy enseguida.  
- Si, Jefe.

Shikijo salio corriendo fuera del Dojo.  
Aoshi estaba apunto de seguir su camino cuando la voz de Misao le interrumpio.  
Las misiones de sus compañeros no eran ninguna sorpresa para Ella, pero que Aoshi fuera con ellos .  
Que significaba eso?  
Hoy no la evaluaria?

- Aoshi-san...!.- Llamo la atencion Ella, haciendo que Aoshi se voltera a mirarla.  
- Ocurre algo Misao?.- Le pregunto, con aparente desinteres.  
- Es que...?.- Ella se mordio el labio, No queria parecer caprichosa.- Y la evaluacion de hoy?  
- Que pasa con ella?  
- Como tiene Mision... No me evaluara?.- Pregunto vergonzosa, bajando la mirada.

Aoshi sonrio levemente y empezo a acercarse a Ella a pasos lentos y sonoros. Misao sintio sus pasos y levanto la mirada, topandose con los ojos azulados de Aoshi. Era la primera vez en su vida que los miraba fija y profundamente, impactandola cuando descubrio un mundo en Ellos.  
Era incapaz de separar su vista de sus Ojos.  
Cuando estubo a su altura, Aoshi acerco su rostro al de Ella, tanto que sus narices quedaron a centimetros de separacion y sus respiraciones se mezclaban en una.

- Esta evaluacion es muy importante para Ti, verdad?.- Le pregunto en un susurro.

Ella sintio como de un momento a otro su corazon empezo a palpitar aceleradamente, y su respiracion se volvio igual de intensa, sin comprender el porque. Aunque tampoco se tomo la tarea de ocultarlo, no podia atender a otra cosa que no fueran los ojos de Aoshi.

- Lo he esperado toda mi vida.- Susurro Ella tambien.

Al escucharla Shinomori sonrio levemente y llevo su mano al rostro de Ella con cuidado, rozando las yemas de sus dedos con la mejilla de Misao por unos pocos instantes, y luego apartando el flequillo que tapaban los ojos verdosos de la chica, que se habia pegado a su frente a causa del sudor.

- No te hare esperar mas...- Aparto su mano lentamente del rostro de Ella.- Volvere en unas horas y te evaluare.

Misao no supo responder, o mas bien, no tubo tiempo de ello.

Aoshi se volteo y salio del Dojo con total normalidad, como siempre, y aparte de eso, Ella estaba demasiado impactada como para reaccionar.  
Que habia significado todo aquello?  
No le veia respuesta logica a nada.

Porque su corazon habia pasado de un latido normal y cuando sintio a Aoshi tan de cerca habia tomado un ritmo propio de un ejersicio fisico?  
Porque no pudo apartar su mirada de El?

Habia creido que lo de ayer habia sido algo excepcional, que nada habia cambiado, solamente Ella se estaba imaginando cosas que no eran.  
Se dijo a si misma que al dia siguiente se levantaria y se daria cuenta de que estaba muy confundida.  
Pero no ha sido asi.

Sacudio la cabeza en cuanto aterrizo en el mundo de nuevo.  
Mentalmente comenzo a reprocharse a si misma, nada de lo que estaba pensando tenia sentido, Aoshi no se comportaria asi con Ella jamas, unicamente eran paranoias suyas. Recogio su toalla del suelo y penso que lo mejor seria darse un largo baño relajante, despejar la mente y dejar de pensar cosas raras.  
En el instante en el que se volteo hacia la entrada del Dojo para salir se encontro a cara a cara con la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos y en todos los momentos de su vida.

Tetsuma estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y su tipica sonrisa triunfal.  
Ella, como si algo presionara sus hombros, los dejo caer con pesadez y dio un resoplido molesto nada mas verle. No tenia animos para insultarle en esos momentos, y mucho menos despues de dos años sin verle. Cogio energias y decidio simplemente pasar de su presencia y salir del dojo como si no estubiera alli.

Pero Tetsuma tenia otros planes.  
Justo cuando Misao pasaba a su lado le obstruyo el paso con uno de sus brazos, dejando claro que no queria que Ella se fuera.

- Que demonios quieres?.- Gruño Misao, mirandole de reojo.  
- Dos años sin vernos y asi me das la bienvenida.- Contesto Tetsuma, ampliando su sonrisa.- Que mal educada.  
- Ojala hubieran sido mas años.  
- Venga relajate por unos momentos Misao.- El la cogio de los hombros entrando de nuevo en el Dojo.- Siempre te he dicho que no es bueno para tu salud estar de esos humores.  
- Y ya sabes la respuesta.- Ella aparto sus manos con brusqueda y se volteo a mirarle con los brazos cruzados.- Que quieres?  
- Solo saludarte, aunque te parezca imposible te eche de menos.- La miro de arriba a abajo sin ningun tipo de verguenza.- Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, quien lo diria.  
- No vas a cambiar nunca.- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y dirigiendose a la puerta.  
Tetsuma se volteo y la miro con ironia mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- Parecias una mosquita muerta y mira ahora..., con Aoshi Shinomori nada mas y nada menos, parece que tus metas son altas, ne?

Misao paro en seco sorprendida.  
Se giro lentamente y le miro interrogante, no entendia de que estaba hablando.

- Que pasa con Aoshi?  
- No te hagas la inocentona.- Rio El.- Es que piensas que no me he dado cuenta que hay algo entre los dos, Los vi antes con mis propios ojos.  
- Estas equivocado!.- Refunfuño Ella insegura.- Entre Aoshi y Yo no puede haber nada, No seas idiota, Que se supone que viste?

Tetsuma se puso a su altura en un instante a grandes zancadas, quedandose muy cerca de Ella.

- Si Yo me pusiera a esta distancia de ti...- Se acerco aun mas, sorprendiendo a Misao, tan cerca como Aoshi estubo momentos anteriores.- ... Y te acariciara la mejilla...- Llevo su mano al rostro de Ella y lo acaricio, mientras Misao apartaba la mirada de El.- ... Y te apartara el pelo de la cara ...- Hizo exactamente ese movimiento.- Que pensarias de Mi?  
- Aparta!.- Misao le dio un empujon y empezo a balbucear, dandose cuenta de la verdad de sus argumentos.- Tu eres un hentai! No tienes nada que ver con Aoshi, bakka.  
- Y que tenemos de distinto?.- A Tetsuma le resultaba divertido el comportamiento de Misao.- Los dos somos hombres, y Tu eres una mujer... Y un hombre que se acerca asi a una mujer no es por sentimientos paternales.  
Misao quizo decir algo, pero cuando abrio la boca supo que No tenia nada con que defenderse y confundida dio un resoplido y media vuelta, dispuesta a irse.  
- Piensa lo que quieras Misao, pero Yo digo lo que vi.- Grito Tetsuma, cuando Ella atravezaba el umbral.

Ni siquiera paro su marcha.  
Siguio caminando decidida hacia la Mansion, pero con un torbellino de pensamientos atacando su mente.

Entonces no eran suposiciones suyas el comportamiento de Aoshi?  
Sabia que no podia ser verdad, pero... Tetsuma tambien lo habia notado, eso solo podia significar que no estaba loca como pensaba.  
Pero es que no podia ser verdad!  
Estaba demasiado confundida para aclarar los hechos Ella misma, necesitaba otra opinion. Si resultaba que encontraba otra persona que afirmara lo que Tetsuma entonces Aoshi de verdad se estaba comportando extrañamente con Ella... tal vez... sensualmente?  
Con solo pensarlo le dieron ganas de reir.  
Eso era imposible, se decia mentalmente a cada momento. Tetsuma solo queria molestarla y Ella unicamente estaba paranoica, nada mas.  
Aun penso en la posibilidad de la tercera opinion, y quien mejor que Megumi para ello?

Despues de una larga ducha relajante se puso un kimono que ya tenia preparado encima de su cama, completamente blanco.  
No le resultaria dificil encontrar a Megumi, siempre estaba en su propio despacho, en una pequeña habitacion de la segunda planta. A esas horas de la mañana no estaria haciendo nada en particular asi que era un buen momento para hacerle una visita.

Toco en la puerta varias veces, teniendo como respuesta una invitacion de Megumi para que entrata.

La joven doctora estaba sentada tras su escritorio mirando algunos papeles con bastante desinteres y cuando vio que se trataba de Misao dio gracias al cielo de tener una distraccion, las horas muertas en esa oficina eran torturantes.  
Se levanto de su silla y corrio al lado de Misao, emocionada.

- Gracias a kami que has venido, me aburria!.- Dijo euforica.- Supongo que no has desayunado, vamos.  
- Espera, podriamos hablar un momento?.- Pregunto la joven con un poco de duda.  
- Hablar? De que?.- Megumi alzo las cejas curiosa.  
- Sobre cosas de ... Mujeres y Hombres.

La sonrisa de Megumi crecio a pasos agigantados, tambien convirtiendose en una sonrisa con un toque... malevolo, que le puso los pelos de punta a Misao. Habia tocado el tema preferido de Megumi... o eso parecia, porque rapidamente cogio a Misao de los hombros y la sento en una de las sillas de su despacho.

- Preguntame lo que quieras saber!.- Takani se frotaba las manos.- He esperado el momento en el que Tu me sacaras el Tema!  
- No te emociones tanto, me da verguenza!  
- No seas bakka Misao.- Megumi cogio otra silla y se sento frente a la joven ninja.- Dime, que te preocupa?  
- Queria tener una tercera opinion sobre... ciertos sucesos que me han pasado ultimamente.- Misao penso que lo mejor seria ser sutil.  
- Cuenta con la mia.  
- Bueno... si un Hombre se te acerca mucho, te habla en susurros..., te acaricia la mejilla..., cosas asi me entiendes?  
Megumi asintio.  
- Que... significa?  
- Quien es eeeeel? Dimelo!.- Pidio Meg emocionada.- Es algunos de los guardias de Kanryu?  
- No, por Kamy!.- Misao puso cara de asco.- No importa quien sea..., simplemente que haga esas cosas no significa que tenga unas... intenciones mas profundas, quiero decir... sentimentalmente.  
- Lo raro seria lo contrario.- Resoplo la doctora, desilucionada porque Misao no le dijo la identidad del supuesto pretendiente.- Esta claro que un Hombre no hace eso a menos que tenga esas intenciones profundas.  
- Ni siquiera un Hombre que seria completamente imposible que tubiera esas segundas intenciones?  
- Y porque seria imposible? Que me estas ocultando?.- Meg levanto una ceja, mirandola de reojo.

Misao se levanto de la silla sacudiendo la cabeza.

- No, olvidalo... Son cosas mias!.- Se nego asi misma.- Es una estupides... vamos a desayunar?  
- No me cambies de tema Misao Makimachi!.- Megumi se levanto de la silla impulsivamente.- Algo me estas ocultando y tienes la obligacion de contarme!  
- En serio! No es nada! Solo son cosas mias!.- Intento defenderse Misao.- Te prometo que No te estoy ocultando nada grave.  
- Seguro?.- La doctora hizo pucheros.  
- Seguro.  
- De acuerdo... Vamos a desayunar, estaras hambrienta.

Aunque aun Megumi sentia una curiosidad enorme por saber lo que Misao no queria contarle decidio dejar el Tema.  
La ninja se lo diria cuando lo creyera oportuno, Ella lo sabia.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron al Comedor para desayunar, mientras Misao habia sacado otro tema para que Megumi dejara de hacerle preguntas. Llego a pensar que habia sido un error buscar la opinion en Ella, pero tampoco se le ocurria mejor persona.  
Realmente llego a la conclucion de que Megumi Takani era una persona del todo contradictoria.

**----------------------------**

Nada mas abrir la puerta principal miro el reloj de pared de la gran sala.  
Casi las cinco de la tarde.

El y los demas Onni se habian pasado gran parte del Dia cumpliendo una orden de Kanryu Takeda y por fin habian vuelto.  
De seguro Misao llevaria horas esperandole y la idea le fascinaba.  
Todabia la haria esperar un poco mas.

Se dirigio directamente a su habitacion, pasando antes por la cocina para pedirle a alguna de las sirvientas que le subiera algo de comer.

Mientras subia por las escaleras pensaba en el baño que se daria antes de comer algo, y despues buscaria a Misao para comenzar con su evaluacion, cuando noto que otra persona bajaba las mismas escaleras.  
Miro hacia arriba y se encontro con la persona que odiaba casi tanto como a Kanryu Takeda... curiosamente su Hijo, Tetsuma.  
Este le miraba con esa sonrisa suya que tanto detestaba.  
No podia evitar odiarlo desde aquella vez que lo encontro besando y manoseando a su Misao, nada mas recordar esa escena la sangre le hervia dentro de las venas.

Cuando estubieron a la misma altura fue Tetsuma quien le saludo primero, ofreciendole su mano como saludo.

- Shinomori, cuanto tiempo.- Saludo Tetsuma, aun con la mano extendida.  
Aoshi miro de reojo la mano y, sin aceptar el saludo, le miro a los ojos con una frialdad congelante.- Tetsuma Takeda..., has venido antes de lo que pensaba.  
- Si, bueno... Yo tambien pense que pasaria algunos meses mas en Holanda, pero aqui estoy.

Aoshi le echo una ultima mirada de reojo y comenzo a subir las escaleras de nuevo.

- Me alegra volver a verte.- Ironizo Tetsuma, digamos que a El tampoco le caia muy bien Aoshi.

Aoshi Shinomori apenas hizo caso de las palabras del Joven y siguio con su camino.

Despues de un baño corto de apenas unos minutos y de comer un poco de arroz que le habia subido una de las sirvientas cogio de nuevo sus kodachis y salio en busca de Misao.  
A esas horas sabia perfectamente donde se encontraba. En el cuarto de Megumi Takani.  
No se tomo la molestia de ir a buscarla, la esperaria en el Dojo. Mando a uno de los guardias a buscarla y salio de la Mansion.

No tubo que esperar mucho a que Ella llegara.  
No habian pasado cinco minutos y Misao ya habia entrado en el Dojo corriendo, ya preparada con su traje de Ninja y sus Kunais.  
Como siempre no pudo evitar observarla unos instantes, era superior a sus fuerzas, pero penso que ya podia permitirse el Lujo de observarla todo lo que quisiera, ya no tenia nada que esconder.

La veia realmente hermosa con su traje de ninja, tan ceñido e insinuante... solo la vision de sus largas piernas desnudas era un placer.

Misao al entrar iba a saludarlo, pero se quedo petifricada al notar como El la miraba, de arriba a abajo sin ningun tipo de disimulo.  
No pudo evitar sonrojarse y carraspeo un poco, con lo que Aoshi la miro a los ojos y se dio la vuelta, mientras se quitaba la gabardina, preparandose para la evaluacion.

- Podemos empezar cuando quieras, estas preparada?.- Pregunto, desembainando sus Kodachis.  
- Por supuesto.- Misao tambien se coloco en posicion de combate.- Estoy completamente preparada.

Aoshi solto lo mas parecido a una sonrisa, sorprendiendola.

- Entonces demuestramelo.

La pelea comenzo con un lanzamiento de Kunai de Misao, que Aoshi esquivo sin ningun tipo de problema.  
Aunque aquello solo era una pequeña distraccion que Misao aprovecho para acortar distancia entre ambos, asi la batalla seria mas facil.

Sin duda alguna Aoshi era demasiado bueno con las kodachis y dificilmente Misao era rival para el con unas simples Kunais, pero aun asi se esmero lo mas que su cuerpo y mente pudieron, tambien haciendo uso de sus conocimientos de Kempo y otras estrategias.

La lucha duro largos minutos, que se pasaban mas lentos que nunca. Parecia que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquello acabara, mucho menos Aoshi, que sentia el cuerpo de Misao junto al suyo a cada momento, llegado a un punto supo que tendria que hacer algo pronto, algo que hiciera que Misao se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia por Ella. Y tubo su oportunidad.  
Desafortundamente... tubo que ser algo... "brusco"

Misao bajo la guardia en uno de sus costados por unos pocos segundos, que Aoshi supo aprovechar perfectamente.  
Dandole una patada suave, pero certera, consiguio que Misao perdiera el equilibrio y la concentracion, y se precipito contra una de las paredes del Dojo.  
Ahi vio su oportunidad.  
Con fuerza cogio sus dos Kodachis y en cuestion de segundos Misao se vio pegada a la pared, con las dos Kodachis de Aoshi a ambos lados de su cabeza, casi rozando los filos sus hombros, y sosteniendo con fuerza su traje Ninja por esa parte, clavandola a la pared.

La joven ninja miro hacia ambos lados, viendo el reflejo de sus verdes ojos en los filos de las Kodachis.  
Nunca hubiera imaginado un ataque de ese tipo y francamente la habia cogido por sorpresa. Se habia quedado completamente en shock, intentando asimilar lo que habia pasado mientras su respiracion habia perdido el control, al igual que el ritmo de sus latidos.

Aoshi sonrio, casi con malicia.  
Ahi estaba su oportunidad.

Se acerco lentamente a Ella, pegando practicamente sus cuerpos, mientras Ella volteaba a verle, completamente desconcertada, tanto por su repentino ataque como por su actitud.  
Estubieron algunos minutos mirandose fijamente a los ojos, a escasos centimetros de separacion.  
Misao no comprendia nada..., pero por alguna extraña razon su mente tampoco estaba dispuesta a pensar en esos momentos, lo unico que podia hacer era mirar a Aoshi a los ojos y adentrarse profundamente en ellos.  
Sus latidos y su respiracion sufrieron otro aceleramiento brusco cuando Aoshi llevo su mano al cabello de Ella y deshizo su coleta lentamente, haciendo que su larga cabellera negra cayera con delicadeza sobre sus hombros, y todabia aun mas cuando, impulsivamente, agarro las dos Kodachis y las arranco con fuerza de las pared, haciendo que la parte de arriba del traje ninja de Misao se aflojara con el movimiento, y cayera un poco por los hombros, dejando ver aun mas piel.

Sin duda aquella vision era esquicita para Aoshi y ya no habia vuelta atras.

Misao, aun estando ya liberada del agarre de las kodachis, fue incapaz de moverse un solo centimetro. La mirada de Aoshi era aun mas fuerte que sus armas.  
El lo noto y decidio pasar a la accion, sabia que Ella no pondria resistencia.  
Llevo su mano hasta el cuello de Misao, acariciandolo con suavidad, y luego retiro el cabello de este, colocando su mano en la nuca y acercando aun mas sus rostros, hasta el punto en que sus labios estaban casi por completo unidos.

No la beso.  
Eso seria demasiado rapido... pero obto por algo mejor.  
Sin cerrar sus ojos y sin apartarlos de los de Misao, que estaban desorbitados y clavados en los suyos, acaricio con su lengua la comisura de los labios de Ella, solo por unos momentos en los que ya la respiracion de Misao no estaba acelerada... si no desbocada.  
Aquellos segundos fueron para Ella minutos enteros... lo que estaba pasando no era producto de su imaginacion... estaba pasando de verdad! Sentia la lengua de Aoshi rozando dulcemente sus labios y algo dentro de Ella, sorprendentemente, le decia que los abriera y dejara que ese hombre la besara, pero aun asi se mantubo firme, se trataba de Aoshi Shinomori!

- Ya estas preparada.- Susurro Aoshi derepente, sin acortar la distancia.

Misao quizo decir algo, o por lo menos penso que deberia haber dicho algo... pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco.  
Y se mantubo en blanco los siguientes minutos, en los que Aoshi se habia separado de Ella con una sonrisa, habia recogido su gabardina y se habia ido del Dojo en completo silencio.

Cuando desperto de su trance perdio la fuerzas y se dejo deslizar por la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

No eran imaginaciones suyas por el estress u otro problema psicologico.  
Aoshi realmente habia estado apunto de besarla ...

Pero ...

Eso era malo? ... o bueno?

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

**Notas de Autora:**

Lo acabe jajajaja. Me ha llevado su tiempo terminar con este capitulo y de verdad que no me ha acabado de gustar del todo, pero espero que ustedes me digan que les parecio.  
No tengo derecho de pedir Reviews con todo lo k e tardado en actualizar, pero espero k sigan apoyandome con sta historia. No tengo palabras para dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado Review! y me fastidia no poder responderles... jooo! kiero responderles! pero las normas son las normas T.T Aun asi muchas gracias a:  
**Epsi, Yume Makino, Ady, Arashi Shinomori, Zeiliez, Pnk girl, Akiko-sama, Blankaoru, Cristy-girl, Diosa de dioses, Sesshi23, MISAO, Sara, Athir, Minue, Aislinn, Luna, Yukiyasha, Bizcochia U-u, Silence-Messiah, Gabyhyatt yHADA**

Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejar sus opiniones y su apoyo con este fic, y tambien a los que no dejaron pero lo leyeron.

Muchos besos!

**Rinoa S.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!  
Como stan? Spero k bien.  
Sta vez he procurado no tardar tanto como la ultima, y mas porque estoy realmente inspirada estos dias y me ha salido el capitulo de un tiron. No tengo mucho mas que decir la verdad... Solo spero que les guste tanto como los otros, a mi personalmente me encanta, pero eso ya me lo diran en sus Reviews... o eso espero jeje, muchos besos a todos mis lectores y disfruten d ste capitulo.  
P.D.: RK pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, para mi pesar no es mio jajaja y de resto lo de siempre ... 

**DARK OBSSESION**

**Capitulo 4.**

**-**

Aoshi miraba por la ventana de su despacho, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

No era algo comun en El perder el tiempo en esas cosas, como solia decir. Pero en esos momentos lo hacia, y concientemente.  
Y cual era la razon para que Aoshi Shinomori perdiera el tiempo?  
Muy facil.

Ella.

Frente a la ventana de su despacho estaba el Dojo, donde el dia anterior habia hecho la ultima evaluacion a Misao... y donde habia tenido la oportunidad de probar un poco de esos labios que tan obsecionado lo han tenido los ultimos dos años.  
Sin duda alguna habia sido mas delicioso de lo que esperaba, y eso solo le daba mas ansias para no solo probar un poco de ellos... si no de tomarlos por completo.

Ahora mas que nunca tenia claros sus objetivos.  
Solo quedaba esperar una cosa, la reaccion de Misao.

No la habia visto en todo el dia, aunque todabia apenas eran las 12 de la mañana.  
A esas horas deberia estar en el despacho de Megumi hablando con Ella de cosas de mujeres o algo asi. Tampoco le daba importancia.  
Y por alguna extraña razon algo en su interior le decia que Misao le huiria.

Porque?

Porque sabia que Misao era una mujer fuerte, Si. Pero ante todo... seguia siendo una muchacha inocente, ignorante de la vida... y lo mas logico seria que en estos momentos, despues de lo de ayer, estubiera bastante confundida. Pero eso no era malo, al contrario, para Aoshi este detalle hacia las cosas mucho mas... interesantes ...

- Jefe?

Aoshi sacudio la cabeza, algo sobresaltado.  
Miro hacia el frente de su escritorio y se encontro con Hannya mirandole, mucho mas confundido que El mismo.  
Habia estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que No habia sentido la presencia de su Compañero en la habitacion. Algo imperdonable, pero en esos momentos pasable.

- Perdona, que ocurre Hannya?.- Pregunto, volviendose hacia su Amigo.  
- Ya me he encargado del moroso que queria liquidar Takeda.- Anuncio, despues tiro un fajo de billetes encima de la Mesa.- Esto fue lo que consegui de El, antes de matarlo.

Aoshi cogio los billetes y los conto rapidamente, poniendolos despues dentro de una caja fuerte en una de las gabetas de su escritorio.

- Perfecto, de momento no tengo nada mas que encomendarte.  
- Queria hacerle una pregunta...- Vacilo Hannya.  
- Adelante.- Aoshi le miro interrogante.  
- Como fue ... la evaluacion de Misao-san, Ya ha decidido algo?  
- No te ha dicho nada Ella?.- Pregunto Aoshi extrañado, penso que Misao iria corriendo a darle la noticia a Hannya.  
- Pues no, tampoco la he visto desde ayer .  
- Entiendo..., entonces te anuncio de que la Organizacion Onni tiene un nuevo miembro.

Si Hannya hubiera sonreido en algun momento, ese seria el ideal.  
Pero en vez de eso se inclino, dandole las gracias a Aoshi respetablemente.

- La muchacha no le decepcionara Jefe, me encargare de instruirla en sus primeras misiones.- Se ofrecio Hannya, pero Aoshi tenia otros planes.  
- Se que serias la persona ideal para Ello, pero ... me tomare Yo ese cargo, tu has hecho ya tu trabajo con Misao y con sobresaliente.- Aoshi se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a la ventana.- Yo la acompañare a sus misiones y me encargare de su supervision.  
- Eso sera un gran honor para Misao-san.- Hannya volvio a inclinarse.- Si no tiene ningun trabajo para Mi me gustaria retirarme.  
- Puedes retirarte, te hare llamar si te necesito.

Hannya desaparecio de la habitacion, dejando de nuevo a Aoshi inmerso en sus pensamientos y observando por la ventana.

Exacto.  
De ahora en adelante Misao le acompañaria a todas sus Misiones y El supervisaria las suyas.  
La escusa perfecta para estar cerca de Ella sin parecer sospechoso. Y sin llegar mas lejos pensaba llevarla a la Mision que tenia prevista para esa noche. No era muy peligrosa, mas bien era de vigilancia, lo que suponia bastantes horas los dos juntos y solos, escondidos en algun sitio donde nadie pudiera verles ...

Aoshi sonrio cuando las ideas empezaron a pasar por su mente como un torbellino.

**-----------------------------------**

Llevaba mas de dos horas mirando hacia el mismo punto y ahora venia a darse cuenta de Ello.

Llevo sus enormes ojos verdes hacia su mesa de noche, donde se encontraba un pequeño reloj de estilo rococo ... Medio-dia ... Resoplo y volvio a mirar al mismo punto de las dos ultimas horas, es decir ... a la Nada.

Aquella mañana ni siquiera habia asistido al entrenamiento con Shikijo y se escuso diciendole que no se encontraba del todo bien. El no puso objeciones.  
Tampoco habia bajado a desayunar con Megumi, pero la doctora estubo insistiendole y se ofrecio para hacerle un chequeo por si se trataba de alguna enfermedad, pero Misao le aclaro que solo era algo... personal.  
Al contrario que Shikijo, Megumi si puso objeciones, pero Misao le prometio hablar con Ella mas tarde del asunto.

Y cual era el asunto que la habia tenido en cama toda la mañana, haciendo exactamente Nada?

Aoshi Shinomori sin ir mas lejos.

De su mente no podia sacar los recuerdos del dia anterior, cuando Aoshi la evaluo.  
Esos minutos en los que se dio cuenta de que la actitud del Ninja para con Ella de los ultimos dias no eran imaginaciones suyas, habia cambiado de verdad. No entendia en que sentido habia cambiado, hasta que El le acaricio los labios dulcemente con su lengua ... Ahi, claramente, perdio todas las dudas.  
Y varias cuestiones la habian dejado extrañada e incluso... asustada.

Porque El habia hecho eso?  
Porque habia cambiado de esa forma con Ella?Porque Ella ... lo deseo?

Si, lo deseo.

Pero solo se dio cuenta de Ello cuando Aoshi la dejo sola y sentada en el suelo del Dojo.

**FlashBack+**

Aoshi acababa de desaparecer por la puerta del Dojo con su tipica tranquilidad.  
Y Ella... se habia quedado sentada contra la pared, justo la pared donde El la habia arrinconado con sus Kodachis, donde le habia soltado el cabello y acariciado sutilmente con la lengua sus labios ...

Y ahora ... que?

Que tenia que pensar ahora?  
Que tenia que hacer?  
Que tenia que decir?  
Demasiadas preguntas en tan poco tiempo, fue su unica respuesta para todas Ellas.

Cerro los ojos y, dando un suspiro, apoyo la cabeza en la pared. Relajando todos los musculos de su cuerpo, que los ultimos instantes se habian agarrotado como nunca, pero aun asi sus nervios todabia no habian cesado... Ni la intensidad de sus latidos y respiracion.  
Ni siquiera su saliva pasaba con facilidad por su garganta.

Y lo que menos le gustaba de todo.  
Esa horrible sensacion de inseguridad que la habia embargado desde el primer momento.

Abrio los ojos de nuevo y miro a su alrededor.  
Como si buscara la respuesta a sus preguntas en aquel Dojo vacio. Se llevo las manos al rostro y luego por el cabello, volviendo a suspirar, y apretando los ojos con fuerza. Ahora se sentia frustrada, tenia que mantener la cabeza despejada o nunca llegaria a Nada.

- Vamos Misao, traquila...- Se susurro a si misma.- Vamos a pensar con claridad, manten la calma.

Y eso fue algo que le costo algunos minutos mas, pero acabo consiguiendolo.

Ahora tenia que analizar la situacion paso a paso.  
Mas o menos en resumen habia sido bastante claro, Aoshi Shinomori habia ido y casi la habia besado, todo muy sensualmente.  
Pero lo que no entendia era el Porque. Esa cuestion era demasiado para Ella.

Aoshi Shinomori era como un Padre para Ella... bueno, eso era mucho exagerar. La historia que tenian en comun era bastante simple. Cuando Ella quedo huerfana a Aoshi le encomendaron su cuidado, y El, como lider de los Onniwabanshu, se lo encomendo a su mejor amigo y segundo al mando, Hannya, ya que tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar, como la supervivencia de la banda en los tiempos que corrian. Fue muy bien cuidada por los miembros del Onni, bajo la supervision de un Aoshi ausente.  
Despues de mucha insistencia consiguio convencer a Aoshi para que la entrenaran en las artes Ninjas, y apartir de ahi no tubo mucho mas contacto sentimental con El. Hannya y los otros se encargaron de su adiestramiento, mientras Aoshi los sacaba adelante.  
Cuando cumplio los 16 años fue cuando empezo a tener contacto directo con El mas a menudo de lo normal, y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente... fue cuando Aoshi empezo a tener mas interes en Ella, ya que cada algunos meses la llamaba para evaluaciones.  
Ese detalle significaria algo?  
Seguramente El unico que tenia esa respuesta era el mismo Aoshi, pero .  
Como le miraria ahora a los ojos?  
Deberia sacarle el tema o dejarlo pasar?

Cuanto mas lo pensaba mas perdida se sentia.

Y su rostro ya no podia desaparecer de la mente de Misao. Se habia forjado en Ella con fuego.  
Y mucho menos el calor en sus labios, despues de que El los acariciara tan deliciosamente... deliciosamente? Penso Ella, despues.  
Si, deliciosamente.

Acaricio sus labios con los dedos, notandolos aun humedos y sobretodo muy calidos.  
Que efecto habia hecho la lengua de Aoshi sobre Ellos... un efecto que, aunque le costara mucho de admitir y comprender, no le habia disgustado. Contrariamente la habia dejado extaciada. Y si, si El le hubiera preguntado en ese momento si queria mas Ella hubiera asentido sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Pero... Porque!

Ella sola no iba a encontrar la respuesta a Nada.  
Cuanto mas pensaba las cosas mas preguntas salian a la luz. Era imposible analizar nada.

Se levanto costosamente del suelo, como si hubiera estado peleando desde hacia Horas.  
No sabia lo que tenia que hacer en esos momentos, pero su propia inercia la saco del Dojo y sin darse cuenta acabo en su dormitorio, echada boca abajo sobre la cama.

**Fin FlashBack+**

Y ahi seguia.

En la misma posicion y sin respuestas.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y se giro hacia el otro lado, mirando hacia la puerta de su habitacion.  
Algun dia tendria que levantarse de alli... o eso pensaba, pero su cuerpo aun no queria reaccionar. Era como si el cuerpo le pesara mas de lo acostumbrado. Desde el dia anterior solo se habia levantado de esa cama para darse una ducha, ponerse su Yukata y volver a acostarse. Todo el ejercisio fisico que deberia haber hecho todas esas horas perdidas estaba siendo recompensados por un uso de su mente en exceso.  
Y total, que seguia sin llegar a ninguna parte.  
Era como correr por un bosque buscando la salida durante horas, pero que el maldito bosque No acabara nunca... o mas bien, en su caso, seria un bosque atravezado por un hondo precipicio, que tenia que saltar para alcanzar el final. Y ese hondo precipicio era Aoshi.

Se oyo el sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta.  
No debia pensar mucho para saber de quien se trataba, ni tampoco esperar, ya que rapidamente se abrio la puerta y Megumi Takani entro por Ella con total confianza, sentandose a un lado de la cama y quedandose mirando a Misao en silencio, muy severamente.

- Tampoco vas a almorzar hoy?.- Le pregunto, con un poco de ironia.  
- Enseguida me levanto.- Susurro Misao con desgana.- Solo un rato mas.  
- Si, claro... las mismas palabras que cuando te vine a buscar para desayunar.

Misao suspiro, la doctora tenia razon, era hora de irse levantado o se pegaria todo el dia echada. Con mucha lentitud y cansancio se quedo sentada en la cama, y de nuevo sus pensamientos la embargaron sin avisar, quedandose mirando a la nada en silencio, mientras Megumi la miraba curiosa y extrañada.

- Pero que te pasa hoy?.- Le pregunto Takani, ya desesperada.- Me lo vas a contar de una buena vez?  
- Es que es... muy extraño.  
- Para eso estoy Yo aqui, ne? Para ayudarte, confia en Mi Misao.- Megumi le cogio la mano con cariño.- Vamos, me tienes preocupada.

Misao la miro algo sorprendida, la doctora inspiraba sinceridad en sus palabras, mas que nunca.  
Debia de estar muy preocupada para que le ofreciera su ayuda con tanta sinceridad y esmero, asi que penso que a lo mejor Ella podria ayudarla a buscar respuestas a sus preguntas o por lo menos unicamente servirle de oyente.

- Es algo que me paso ayer, en mi evaluacion con Aoshi-san.  
- Oye, ahora que lo pienso, como te fue en la evalucion, tampoco me has dicho nada de eso.- Megumi sonrio, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.  
- Pues... si, me aprobo.- Contesto con desgana la ninja.- Pero eso es lo de menos.  
- Lo de menos!.- Pregunto sorprendida Megumi.- Tiene que haberte pasado algo muy fuerte para que le restes importancia a ser miembro activo del Onni.  
- No se si es fuerte o No... Simplemente no se nada!.- La joven se llevo las manos a la cabeza.- Estoy muy confundida.

Megumi la cogio con cuidado de las mejillas, haciendo que la mirara directamente. Ahora la doctora estaba muy seria.

- Cuentamelo todo.- Pidio.- Que paso en esa evaluacion?  
- Tiene que ver con... Aoshi-san.  
- Aoshi-san?.- Megumi alzo una ceja, extrañada.- Te dijo algo malo de la evaluacion?  
- No, no tiene nada que ver con eso!.- Misao no sabia como explicarse, no queria decir las cosas tal cual.- Si no... algo que hizo... No se como decirtelo!  
- Dimelo simplemente!.- La doctora tambien perdia la paciencia.- Que hizo Aoshi-san? Te hizo algo malo?  
- Eso es lo que no se!  
- Es que te hizo daño o algo por el estilo?.- Megumi empezaba a hacer todo tipo de conjeturas.  
Misao nego con la cabeza.- Recuerdas que ayer te pregunte sobre que significa que un Hombre te hable en susurros, te acaricie la mejilla?  
- Si, por supuesto.- Asintio Megumi, pero luego se dio cuenta a donde queria llegar Misao, abriendo los ojos como platos y llevandose la mano a la boca.- Es que ese hombre del que me estabas hablando es?  
- Aoshi ayer casi me besa.- Sentencio Misao, sonrojandose, mientras Megumi quedaba impactada por las palabras.

La doctora se levanto de un brinco de la cama y empezo a caminar en circulos por la habitacion.  
De repente se paro en seco y miro a Misao, aun sorprendida.

- Quieres explicarme lo que acabas de decirme?  
- Durante la evaluacion Aoshi me sorprendio con un ataque muy... impulsivo, lanzo sus Kodachis contra Mi y me clavo en la pared.- Misao dio un suspiro al acercarse a la parte interesante de la historia.- Se acerco a Mi cuando estaba clavada en la pared y desato mi Pelo del recogido, con suavidad, luego me libero de las kodachis y me apriciono con su cuerpo... fui incapaz de moverme, lo unico que recuerdo con claridad es que de un momento a otro tenia su rostro pegado al mio y ... acariciaba mis labios con su lengua... luego, es dificil de explicar.

Megumi la miraba mas que asombrada. Todabia no asimilaba sus palabras con total claridad, era dificil para Ella imaginar a un Aoshi tan... sensual, y mucho menos con Misao Makimachi.

- No puedo creerlo...- Susurro inconcientemente la doctora.  
- Me lo vas a decir a Mi.- Sollozo Misao, llevandose las manos al rostro.- Que tengo que pensar de todo esto?  
Megumi la miro muy curiosa.- A ti... te atrae Aoshi?

Con solo oir la pregunta los ojos de Misao se abrieron como platos, contemplando a la que considero como una hermana como si hubiera dicho la barbaridad mas grande del mundo, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al maximo. De un salto se levanto de la cama y nerviosamente contesto.

- Como preguntas eso, Aoshi-san es como... como ... Mi padre!  
- No digas mentiras Misao!.- Rechisto Megumi, cruzandose de brazos.- Hannya-san es como tu Padre, Aoshi... simplemente esta ahi, no creo que lo consideres como un familiar, y mucho menos que le tengas amor paternal!  
- Pero es que...!.- La joven ninja sabia que Megumi tenia razon, pero no queria creerlo.- Es Aoshi!  
- Ya lo se! y entiendo que estes confundida, hasta Yo lo estoy!.- Se acerco a Ella y la cogio de las manos.- Pero tienes que pensar como ves a Aoshi..., Te gusto ese "casi-beso?  
- Pues...- Balbuceo Misao.- Por supuesto que No!  
- Misao...- Megumi la miro de reojo.  
- Vale, vale! Lo admito, Si, puede que me haya... gustado, pero... a quien No le gusta un beso?.- Se defendio Ella.- Solo fue la confusion del momento, unicamente deseos carnales!  
- Y me vas a negar que el que Aoshi sea un hombre tan atractivo e imponente no tiene nada que ver, verdad?.- Alzo picaramente una ceja la doctora.  
Misao se ruborizo a mas no poder con el comentario.- Eres una hentai Megumi Takani!  
- Dejate de tonterias y hablemos claro.- Contesto seriamente.- Que sientes hacia Aoshi Shinomori?

Misao se quedo callada con la pregunta.  
Cuando Megumi se ponia seria en una conversacion era mucho decir..., Asi que penso con detenimiento en la pregunta formulada. Lo mas razonable seria hacerle caso a Takani.  
Que sentia hacia Aoshi Shinomori?  
Jamas se lo habia preguntado, ciertamente.  
No podia negar que Aoshi destacaba tanto por sus facultades para la lucha y su frialdad, como por su atractivo fisico. Era uno de los hombres, por no decir El hombre, mas guapo que habia visto en su vida, pero tampoco le habia tomado importancia a ese detalle. Hasta ese momento, claro.  
Y sobre como lo veia en su vida..., No, no lo veia como Padre.  
La figura de Aoshi en su vida nunca habia ido mas alla de como todos en el Onni le veian, como El Jefe. El mas poderoso y el mejor Lider.  
Ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo, como Hannya y los demas. Simplemente era eso... Aoshi Shinomori.  
Le tenia especial cariño y admiracion por la gran persona y guerrero que era, pero... Nada mas alla. Y despues de lo ocurrido .  
Le veia acaso de otra forma distinta?

Se sorprendio al obtener inconcientemente esta respuesta ... Le veia como Hombre.

- Le tengo respeto, admiracion...- Susurro Ella.- Como guerrero y lider.  
Megumi se acerco a Ella, con una sonrisa.- Y como Hombre?  
La joven ninja la miro sorprendida, Megumi Takani estaba llena de sorpresas.  
- Como hombre...- Repitio Misao, inconcientemente, agachando la mirada.- Como hombre no lo se .  
- Entonces le ves como Hombre, eso ya es algo.- Asintio Megumi, abrazando a la Joven.- Misao..., Yo no puedo ayudarte con esto, pero puedo aconsejarte algo.  
- El que?.- Misao la miro, casi con desespero.- Que me aconsejas?  
- No te encierres aqui Pequeña, sal y haz tu vida de siempre, las respuestas a tus preguntas llegaran poco a poco.

**------------------------------**

Desde que habia llegado a aquella Mansion hacia... escasamente un dia, se sentia de lo mas frustrado.

Penso que volver al Castillo Edo era lo que queria, estar junto a su Padre y aprender el Negocio familiar..., pero Kanryu Takeda tenia tiempo para muchas cosas, pero para su hijo No. Desde el dia anterior apenas lo habia visto a la hora de la Cena de anoche, y aquella mañana por lo visto habia cogido un tren a Osaka para arreglar cuentas con su distribuidor en esa ciudad y volveria al dia siguiente.

No se le ocurria nada que hacer.

Acababa de almorzar solo en el gran comedor.  
El resto del personal y habitantes de la casa comian en otro comedor aparte, su Padre y El eran los unicos que ocupaban el comedor grande. Comer solo no era algo que le molestara, despues de todo se habia criado en ese mundo, desde que su Padre le mando a vivir con El en el castillo Edo de niño y posteriormente cuando lo mando al internado en Holanda.  
Pero por lo menos en Europa tenia a sus amigos.

Empezo a subir las escaleras principales con desgana, mientras pensaba en que podia hacer.  
Pero la respuesta se topo con El.

Bejimi corria detras de El bastante apurado, parecia con mucha prisa.  
Sin dar aviso le corto el paso, mientras el Ninja le miraba interrogante, pero con mucho desprecio en sus Ojos.  
Tetsuma Takeda y Bejimi jamas se llevaron bien, y el porque era muy simple. Ambos tienen la odiosa costumbre de decir siempre lo que piensan sin ningun tipo de verguenza, y tanta sinceridad entre dos personas tan sarcasticas era una mezcla muy peligrosa.

- Se quiere quitar de en medio, Señorito?.- Dijo burlonamente Bejimi, a lo que Tetsuma respondio con su sonrisa mas hipocrita.  
- Te veo muy apurado, a donde vas?  
- Eso a ti No te importa.- Bejimi quizo seguir de lado, pero Tetsuma no era persona de dejar con la palabra en la boca con facilidad.  
- Claro que si... a lo mejor puedo... ayudarte.- Sonrio aun mas hipocritamente.

Bejimi le miro de reojo, nunca le habia caido bien aquel muchachito..., pero realmente estaba muy apurado.  
Aoshi le habia encomendado una Mision que ya deberia estar ejecutada desde aquella mañana y ahora Hannya le habia ordenado buscar a Misao para darle una orden de Aoshi..., las cosas no podian ser peores. Encontrar a Misao solia ser una tarea dificil.

- Ahora que lo dices, si puedes ayudarme.  
- A si?.- Tetsuma levanto una ceja, extrañado.  
- Busca a Misao y dile que Aoshi quiere verla ahora mismo en su despacho, Sayonara.- Con las artes propias de un Ninja desaparecio de la vista de Tetsuma, para que no pudiera reclamarle nada.

Tetsuma, para su pesar, se quedo con la palabra en la boca.  
Pero la idea de buscar a Misao no le resultaba mala. Miro el gran reloj de madera que precedia lo alto de la escalera, era media tarde.  
Sabia perfectamente donde se encontraba Misao en esos momentos.

Fue hasta el tercer piso de la Mansion, donde unicamente habia un pequeño observatorio al que No iba nadie.

Solo habia sido usado una vez hacia muchos años, cuando su Padre habia secuestrado a la Hija de uno de sus morosos, y no tubo intensiones de devolversela hasta que le pagara todo lo debido.

Aparte de eso nadie mas iba, excepto Misao.  
Solia pasar sus horas muertas alli, No sabia que hacia exactamente, ya que jamas quizo que nadie fuera con Ella y dudaba mucho que alguien supiera que hacia eso. El lo descubrio por pura casualidad hacia muchos años.  
Penso que ese dia la iba a sorprender.

Cuando llego a la puerta no tubo ningun tipo de verguenza y abrio la puerta de golpe.  
Efectivamente, Ella estaba alli.  
Y se sorprendio mas El al ver que ni siquiera se volteo a mirarlo cuando abrio la puerta, simplemente siguio en la misma posicion, mirando por las cristaleras hacia el exterior. Tetsuma se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y cruzo los brazos, esperaria a que Ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, y de paso disfrutaba del paisaje.

La vision parecia un cuadro.  
Misao con el pelo suelto, vestida con un sombrio kimono negro con algunos dibujos de enredaderas tejidos con seda roja, bañada por los dorados rayos de sol de media tarde ... Poco aguanto mirandola en silencio, la tentacion era mucha y El poco paciente.

Se acerco por detras de Ella y con un movimiento rapido la cogio por la cintura, apretandola contra El y enterrando su rostro en el cabello azabache, aspirando su aroma a mas no poder.  
Misao reacciono bruscamente, no se esperaba aquel ataque por sorpresa de Tetsuma y se maldijo a si misma estar sumida en sus pensamientos y no haberlo notado antes. Ahora luchaba por soltarse de los brazos del Joven, que no paraba de reir a carcajadas, mientras Ella le intentaba propinar patadas y codazos.  
Cuando consiguio soltarse le miro con rabia y con asombro.

- Pero que demonios te crees que haces Hentai!.- Le grito, levantando las mangas de su Kimono en signo de lucha.  
- Tranquila, vaya humor que tienes, No aguantas una bromita.- Contesto aun riendo Tetsuma.- Te he dado un buen susto, ne?  
- Estupido!.- Misao rechinaba los dientes con rabia.- Como me has encontrado? Que haces aqui?  
- Muy facil, me mandaron a buscarte y sabia perfectamente que estabas aqui.  
- Desde cuando...?.- Pregunto asombrada.  
- Eso no tiene importancia.- Contesto con desinteres.- Bejimi me dijo que te dijera que Shinomori quiere verte en su despacho ahora.

Misao quedo paralizada.  
No sabia como reaccionaria con Aoshi despues de lo ocurrido el dia anterior, le daba verguenza mirarle a la cara, pero era inevitable, y tenia que seguir el consejo de Megumi, tenia que dejar las cosas pasar y recibiria sus respuesta en el momento menos esperado.  
Aun asi tenia muchos reparos y sin darse cuenta bajo la mirada y se quedo pensativa de nuevo, mientras Tetsuma la miraba con interes.  
Se acerco a Ella lentamente y cuando llego a su altura la cogio del menton, haciendo que levantara su rostro hacia El.

- Tu y Shinomori tienen algo, ne?.- Le pregunto con una ceja alzada.- Estas muy rara con El.  
Misao le aparto la mano.- No tenemos nada, y aunque fuera verdad no es asunto tuyo.  
- Entonces es verdad que tienen algo.- Tetsuma fruncio el ceño y se quedo pensativo.  
- Piensa lo que quieras.

La joven ninja no estaba por la labor de aguantar tonterias de Tetsuma en esos momentos y obto por coger valor e ir al encuentro de Aoshi, pasaria lo que tubiera que pasar. Pero para sorpresa de Makimachi de nuevo sufrio una pequeña interrupcion por parte del Joven Takeda.

Tetsuma, en un repentino ataque de celos impropio de El, la apriciono contra la puerta del observatorio, cogiendola con fuerza por las muñecas, evitando asi cualquier tipo de escape por parte de Misao, y pegando sus rostros peligrosamente.  
Misao no salia de su asombro, estaba acostumbrada a los impulsos de Tetsuma, pero normalmente no era tan... bruscos, no despues de que Hannya y Aoshi le descubrieran aquel dia que la beso a la fuerza.

- Estas loco! Sueltame Bakka!.- Grito Misao, intentando escaparse sin exito.- Quieres recibir una patada en tus partes sensibles!  
- Callate!.- Alzo la voz, era la primera vez que lo hacia de esa forma, con tanto odio, tanto que Misao quedo paralizada de la imprecion.  
- Que intentas hacer con esto?.- Misao hablo en susurros, todabia imprecionada.  
- Que intento hacer?.- Repitio El con sarcasmo.- Que demonios te pasa a Ti, Misao?  
- No te entiendo .  
- Que es lo que tiene Shinomori que no tenga Yo?.- Pregunto derepente, sorprendiendola aun mas.- Yo tengo dinero, poder, atractivo ... Que mas quieres? Ese idiota no te ha hecho caso en toda tu puta vida... y Yo estaria dispuesto a hacerte una mujer, y No te arrepentirias, creeme.  
- Tetsuma ...- Misao no sabia como reaccionar a todo eso.

Sin dar margen de tiempo Tetsuma Takeda dejo una de sus manos libres y aparto un poco el Kimono del cuello y escote de Misao, empezando a besarlo con pasion.  
La joven ninja no sabia que hacer o como actuar, sentia la lengua de Tetsuma recorriendo su cuello de arriba a bajo con lujuria, tanto que empezaron a darle arcadas de la repugnancia que le hacia sentir. Penso que aquello seria eterno, hasta que la lengua de Tetsuma llego a la comisura de los labios, y Ella, sutilmente, aparto la cara dejandole con la miel en los labios, nunca mejor dicho.  
Tetsuma la miro de reojo y fruncio el ceño.  
Y tan impulsivamente como habia empezado, acabo. Apartandose de Ella con un resoplido y mas enfadado que nunca.

- Te crees mejor que Nadie?.- Le pregunto, con ironia.- Pues no lo eres, lo que Tu no me quieres dar me lo puede dar cualquier sirvienta, cuando y cuantas veces quiera.  
- Pues buscate a una ya, para que se te quite el calenton.- Escupio Misao con ira.

Y por primera vez en su vida habia dejado sin palabras a Tetsuma Takeda, sin tener que recurrir a la fuerza bruta.  
No tubo mas remedio que salir de aquella habitacion indignado y en silencio.

A Misao Makimachi le costo un poco mas reaccionar a lo que habia vivido en tan poco tiempo, y mas en darse cuenta de que se habia quitado de encima a Tetsuma sin tener que darle algun golpe en ciertos lugares. De repente se acordo de la cita con Aoshi, ya seguro que iba demasiado retrasada y sabia lo importante que era la puntualidad en el Onniwabanshu, por lo menos escusa importante tenia..., pero no estaba dispuesta a contarselo a nadie. Mucho menos a Aoshi.  
Cogio aire y salio de la habitacion lo mas rapido que el Kimono le permitio, deberia ir tan cual, no habia tiempo de cambios de vestuario.

Para su fortuna el despacho de Aoshi se encontraba cerca de las escaleras principales y solo tardo unos escasos segundos en llegar.

Antes de tocar en la puerta respiro profundamente, y, para su sorpresa, se retoco el cabello y la ropa, cosa que se reprocho luego.  
Toco dos veces con suavidad y optubo la respuesta inmediatamente.  
Un simple "adelante" por parte de Aoshi y abrio la puerta con sumo cuidado, como si no quisiera hacer ruido. Lo primero que vio fue a Aoshi, sentado tranquilamente frente a un monton de papeleo, haciendole una seña con la mano para que se acercara y se sentara en la silla de visitas.  
Misao cumplio las ordenes en silencio, se sento bien derecha en la silla, con las manos en su regazo, y espero a que Aoshi fuera el primero en hablar. Apenas era capas de mirarle a los ojos, mantenia la mirada agachada, mirando sus manos con sumision. Si le miraba a los ojos seria capas de sonrojarse hasta las orejas sin poder evitarlo.

Aoshi levanto la mirada, despues de comprovar algunas cosas en las que estaba trabajando.  
Se sorprendio de ver a Misao tan arreglada, con ese Kimono que le sugeria muchas cosas..., pero desde luego no le desagrado nada que la Joven se hubiera presentado ante El de esa forma. Lo que no queria era que le huyera la mirada.

- Mirame.- Ordeno El, muy poco sutil.

Ella le miro, mas por la sorpresa de la orden, que por cumplir la orden en Si. Y efectivamente, se sonrojo nada mas tener contacto visual con aquellos preciosos ojos azules. Si, preciosos, se dijo a Si misma. Con rapidez aparto la mirada al notar la sangre subirle al rostro en desmedida, pero No podia llevarle la contraria a Aoshi, tendria que llevar su rubor con dignidad.

- Para que me mando a llamar?.- Pregunto directa, cuantos antes se fuera de alli mucho mejor.  
Solo con estar en su presencia sus sentidos volvian a enloquecerse, sin explicacion alguna.  
- Todabia no hemos hablado sobre tu integracion en el Onni.- El aparto los papeles de la mesa, para ponerse mas comodo.- Hay puntos que aclarar, ne?  
- Si, por supuesto.- El tema relajo un poco mas a Misao.- Cuando empiezo con las misiones?  
- No desesperes, primero te pondremos una etapa de prueba y tendras un supervisor que te acompañara a tus Misiones, y logicamente tu le acompañaras a las suyas, de momento solo como observadora.- Explico Shinomori.- De acuerdo?  
- Si, supongo que sera Hannya, ne?  
- No, no sera Hannya.- Aoshi se levanto de su silla y se dirigio a la ventana.- El ya ha hecho su trabajo.  
- Entonces...- Misao levanto una ceja, confundida.- Hyokotto, Bejimi? .  
- Ninguno de Ellos.- El Okashira la miro fijamente, haciendo que a Misao le recorriera un escalofrio por la espalda.- Yo me encargare de tu supervision.  
- Tu?.- Pregunto Misao, mas extrañada que desilucionada, aunque Aoshi penso en la segunda opcion.  
- Acaso tienes objeciones?.- Aoshi dio algunos pasos hacia Ella, apoyando una mano sobre el escritorio.  
- No, claro que No.- Ella se levanto avergonzada, haciendo una reverencia.- Es todo un honor.  
- Perfecto, porque esta noche te acompañare a tu primera Mision.  
- Esta noche! Ya!.- La noticia la iluciono.  
- Es algo simple, una Mision de vigilancia.- Aclaro Aoshi, dando algunos pasos mas hacia la Ninja.- No sera complicado.  
- No puedo esperar, No le decepcionare Aoshi-san.  
- Yo tampoco puedo esperar.

La enorme sonrisa que habia decorado el rostro de Misao los ultimos instantes empezo a desaparecer poco a poco.

Aoshi habia sido mas directo de lo esperado y eso le recordo como habia acabado el dia anterior con El.  
Aprovechando la sorpresa, El Okashira se acerco a Ella lentamente, cogiendola por la cintura mucho mas impulsivo y aprecionandola entre El y el escritorio. Mientras la respiracion de Misao y su corazon se desbocaban a pasos agigantados, y sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de Aoshi, apoyo sus manos en el pecho de El sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, dando via libre a Aoshi para pegar sus cuerpos sin ningun tipo de remordimiento.  
Misao dejo la mente en blanco, No queria pensar en nada, no queria recordar ninguna de las preguntas, solo queria dejar que Aoshi hiciera lo que quisiera... se queria dejar abandonar a sus brazos y no sabia el porque, pero tampoco queria pensar en ello.  
Simplemente lo hizo.  
Se permitio tener un momento de debilidad, sin cuestiones de ningun tipo, sin preocupaciones, tan simple como dejar que las cosas pasaran... ya habria tiempo de remordimientos, pero ahora solo queria vivir el momento.

Y Aoshi lo sintio.

La cogio con suavidad de la cintura, levantandola del suelo, y sentandola en el escritorio le aparto el cabello de su cuello y abrio unos centimetros el cuello del Kimono, dejando ver uno de sus hombros y el comienzo de su escote. Y Misao no apartaba su mirada de la de El, se habia clavado a ella sin remedio. Lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento le parecia tan delicioso que no iba a hacer nada por detener a Aoshi, solo cerro los ojos con lentitud cuando noto la respiracion de Shinomori en sus labios.

**Fin del Capitulo 4.**

**Notas de la Autora:  
**Me van a matar, les corte en la mejor parte jajajajaja Sorry.  
Tendran que esperar al capitulo 5 para ver como sigue esta escena jaja asi es la vida, ya apartir del proximo capitulo las cosas staran mas emocionantes, o eso tengo pensando. No adelante mucho mas jeje si no perderia la gracia el Fic. Solo spero que les haya gustado y k me dejen sus opiniones pleaseee.  
Y ahora voy a agradecer a cada uno individualmente sus Reviews dl capitulo anterior porque me da la gana jajajaj asumo las consecuencias, me parece de mal gusto no poder contestarles cuando se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejarme sus opiniones, por eso lo hago.

**Ro-Rowen-Darkholme:** Me alegro mucho d k te guste mi fic jajaja gracias por tu animo y spero k no haya tardado dmasiado en actualizar jeje y x supuesto k te guste ste nuevo capitulo.

**CERES:** Gracias x el Review y weno, aki tienes el capitulo 4 y spero k te guste tmb, besos!

**Aislinn:** Muchas gracias jeje Spero tu opinion sobre ste capitulo y que t guste tanto o mas k el anterior, un besaso!

**Arbol de Sakura**: Perdona por tardar tanto pero como sabras la inspiracion llega cuando kiere jeje Yo intento siempre actualizar lo ants posible, pero a vecs m resulta dificil, solo spero k haya valido la pena sperar x este capitulo, muxas gracias x tu opinion, besos.

**Blankaoru:** La personalidad d Misao es uno d mis puntos favoritos dl Fic, es una d las razons x las k decidi hacerlo, staba un poco cansada d lo tipico, una Misao irracionalmente enamorada hasta las orejas jajaja quize hacer algo mas realista, algo asi como primero la atraccion y luego el amor. Y weno y Aoshi... mas bien lo ago x lo k m gustaria tener a mi jajajaja muchas gracias x dejar Review y spero k te guste ste capi tmb. Muchos besos!

**Sara:** Pues si jajaja la verda a vcs aoshi parece un pokito... dsesperado jajaja pero No, y Misao weno... ya has visto, a sucumbido a la tentacion x fin jajajaja un beso y gracias x tu opinion.

**Cristy-girl:** Muxas gracias x dejar Review d verda jeje m encanta k te encanta y spero k el final de ste capitulo te haya gustado aun mas jajaja un abrazo!

**Kyo**: Spero no haber tardado muxo en actualizar jeje x supuesto tngo intencions d acabar ste fic aunk me lleve lo suyo jaja me alegra k te guste sta version mia de lo k "pudiera haber ocurrido" jajaja Muxas gracias x tu opinion!

**Akiko-sama**: Perdona jeje creo k tarde un poco mas en subir el capitulo anterior d lo k te dije jajaja sorry, spero k te guste sta actualizacion. Yo tmb si fuera Misao haria otras cositas... pero no las digo aki jajajajaja weno ay k ntender k eran otros tiempos los de Ella jeje. Tngo creo k ... 6 fics mas jajajaj 2 d ellos sin acabar apart d este (deberia actualizarlos T.T) gracias x el apoyo y cuidate tu tmb.

**Yukiyasha:** jajaj recuerdo ese capitulo, es sin duda uno d mis preferidos, aunque m dcepciona un poco xk no aclara muxo mas sobre la relacion T.T (como toda la serie en general jajaja) Gracias por tu apoyo y spero seguir teniendolo en futuras actualizacion, disfruta d ste capitulo y un besaso!

**Yume Makino**: Si la hubiera besado desde ya el Fic no seria tan interesante, ne? jajaja hay k dejar pa mas tarde jajaja weno, ya stan casi apunto como abras leido en ste capitulo ajaja pero las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado, kien sabe... jajaja muxas gracias x dejar review y sobre Tetsuma pues... de momento m ace falta en el fic jajaja dspues no se.

**Aome**: Yo tambien kiero uno... jajajaja, o un par d ellos... jajajaja gracias x el review, besos!

**Pnk Girl:** Las cosas no serian tan interesantes si de wenas a primeras le planta un beso y ya sta, ne? jajajaja tiene k dejarla con las ganas, aunque se kede el tambien jaja, Muxas gracias x tu apoyo y spero k disfrutes d ste capitulo.

**Naoko L-K:** Ya kerriamos todas un aoshi asi, ne? jajaja y weno si a Misao le da un infarto yo creo k con un beso lo remedia jajaja Te agradzco tu opinion y apoyo, y spero tnerlo tmb en ste nuevo capitulo, muchos besos!

**Minue:** Lokaaa! No se kien de las dos sta mas perdia jajajaja donde te metes? jajaja Te mande un email ace poco, no se si habra llegado o No, y si no llego pues te resumo, todos los cambios radicales de mi vida tienen k ver con el sexo opuesto, pero te lo tngo k contar a tiempo real xk son muxas cosas jajaja yo m concto mas bien x la noxe a las 10 u 11 (1 hora mas en la peninsula jajajaj) x si te apareces un dia. A ver k opinas d ste capitulo y m dejas un rew niña jajaja a mi me gusto... weno un beso flor, aver si nos vemos!

**Epsi:** Gracias x perdonar la demora jaja ahora spero k me demores x sta T.T no tngo remedio..., pero weno, spero k mas o mnos haya dspejado tus dudas sobre la reaccion de Tetsuma ante lo de aoshi y misao, y sobre todo k te haya gustado ste capitulo, muchos besos y cuidate.

**Mitsuki Himura:** Bueno... pues tocarla parece k si la toco jajaja el xico tiene agallas jajaja muchas gracias x dejar review y disfruta d sta actualizacion.

**Gabyhyatt**: Lo d las intenciones de Hannya y el Onni se veran un pokito mas adelante, pero tampoco dntro d muxo, no voy a alargar dmasiado el fic de momento, spero k te guste ste capitulo tmb y muxas gracias x tu apoyo, besitos!

**Sesshi23**: jajajaja hasta Yo kiero ser Misao, si tubiera un Aoshi k m hiciera esas cosas... jajajaja weno weno, spero k ste capitulo tmb te haya gustado, ya las cosas stan mas lanzadas como abras leido jajaja y eso, muxas gracias x tu opinion y tu apoyo con mi fic, d verda. Muxos besos y cuidate, spero seguir teniendo tu apoyo.

**Misao-21**: jajaja muxas gracias x los animos, me encanta k te guste mi fic y spero no haber tardado muxo en actualizar y k te guste, muxos besos!

**HA:** El eterno dilema d los hombres y las hormonas, ne? jajajajajajaja si es una leyenda ya jajajaja, a mi parecer el mas afectado x las hormonas en Tetsuma (tiene k tenerlas muy revolucionadas para intentar acerle la competencia a Aoshi jajaja) pero weno, spero k te haya gustado el capitulo y k no haya tardado muxo en actualizar, besos y cuidate!

Gracias en general a todos los k leen mi fic, aunk no dejen rew.

**Rinoa S.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gomeeeeeeen!  
Lo se, lo se... y pido perdon por el graaaaan retraso.  
No ha sido culpa mia, todo es consecuencia de una serie de cosas que no estan a mi alcanze, entre las clases, los examenes, salidas, falta de inspiracion ... no he tenido oportunidad de terminar este capitulo, y poco a poco he ido escribiendo cachos hasta que por fin lo he termino, solo spero que haya merecido la pena, que les gustes y que no me tengan rencor por este pequeño contra tiempo -.-U... weno, aqui lo tiene, disfrutenlo que me ha costado lo mio jajajaja P.D.: RK no es mio, es de watsuki-sama... y weno, lo de siempre. 

**DARK OBSSESION**

**Capitulo 5**

**-**

Aquel beso le supo tan distinto al que Tetsuma le habia dado años atras .  
Nunca imagino que aquel acto que le parecio horrible e insufrible la primera vez, en esos momentos, le estubiera sabiendo a gloria.

Aoshi habia dejado atras los castos besos y habia pasado a la accion, reclamando desde el primer momento el paso dentro de la boca de Misao y tomandola con toda autoridad.  
Y Ella, sin ir mas lejos, habia respondido sumisamente. No opuso ningun tipo de resistencia a la interrupcion de Aoshi dentro de su boca, y ya que se lo habia permitido tambien le respondio, aunque con timidez.  
Logicamente, no era experta en besos.

En eso pensaba Misao con mucho ahinco.

Derepente se dio cuenta de donde y con quien estaba. Se habia perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos aquella noche, en su primera Mision como Onni.  
Pero, con franqueza, era practicamente imposible no pensar en lo que habia vivido horas antes con Aoshi, teniendolo a El a pocos centimetros, escondidos en un lugar oscuro y a solas.

Durante toda la mision no habian cruzado palabra, tampoco durante todo el dia, despues de aquello.  
Y tampoco sabia porque.

Lo unico que sabia era que entre ellos habia mucha tension, y que tenian que hablar de muchas cosas, por lo menos Misao tenia la necesidad de encontrar la respuestas de muchas preguntas que la atormentaban, despues de que Aoshi la besara de aquella forma.

Era mas de medianoche.  
Habian salido del Castillo Edo nada mas anochecer en camino a su primera Mision como onni, aunque Aoshi le habia especificado brevemente que lo unico que harian seria una Mision de vigilancia a unos pequeños traficantes que intentaban hacerle la competencia a Kanryu vendiendo en sus territorios.  
Llevaban cerca de 5 horas en la misma posicion, observandolo todo y nada a la vez.

Porque de algo estaba segura.

Ninguno de los dos estaba concentrado en la vigilancia, no solo por lo aburrido de la Mision, si no por los momentos compartidos horas antes. Momentos que habian enfriado un ambiente que antes era puro fuego contenido. Un fuego que Ella jamas habia sentido en su interior hasta ese dia y sabia que Aoshi era el responsable de ello. Eso era algo que la tenia muy preocupada.

Despues de lo vivido con El aquella tarde empezaba a dudar de sus sentimientos hacia Aoshi, No sabia realmente si ahora solo sentia hacia El respeto y admiracion, o si a esos dos se les habia sumado alguno mas. Algun sentimiento mas profundo.  
La situacion era bastante clara.  
Algo habia nacido dentro de Ella y tenia miedo, como nunca antes habia temido. Miedo al amor.

Pensando en esto miro de reojo hacia Aoshi.  
El permanecia en la misma posicion de las ultimas horas. Estaban subidos a un arbol, dentro de un jardin de un pequeño dojo en ruinas, dentro hacian sus negocios los traficantes y se veia movimiento desde un poco mas de la medianoche. Aoshi estaba a unos cuantos centimetros de Ella, mirando a algun punto que Misao desconocia con bastante estusiasmo, ya que no se habia movido desde hacia rato.  
Aprovechando la aparente ausencia de Shinomori, Misao no pudo evitar observarle con detenimiento.

Realmente era el hombre mas guapo que habia visto en su vida, de eso No habia duda alguna.  
Se quedo embelezada mirando su perfil, sus ojos azules, su cabello negro... que hacian un contraste explosivo sobre sus facciones masculinas. Su enorme cuerpo, marcado por el traje ninja, no se quedaba atras. Su altura, cada musculo de su tronco marcado, muy definidos unos de otros, que invitaban a cualquier mujer a recorrerlos y delinearlos ...

No tenia muy claro si empezaba a enamorarse de El, o No ... pero estaba mas que segura de que la atraccion hacia El era evidente.  
Era inutil desmentir que Aoshi Shinomori era capas de nublarle la mente solo con el roze de sus labios o con una simple caricia. Era por ello capas de abandonar todo su orgullo y dignidad, no hacian falta palabras! ... Unicamente el contacto con su persona, fuera desde el mas apasionado beso, hasta el mas sutil roce de su piel.

Desvio la mirada de nuevo, sonrojada por lo que estaba pensando.  
No queria pensar en ello, ante todo no se le olvidaba la persona a la que estaba dirigiendo esos pensamientos. Era Aoshi Shinomori ... Todo aquello le parecia casi absurdo, nada de eso podia estarle pasando. Aunque tubiera pruebas suficientes de que no estaba viviendo un alocado sueño.  
Frustrada se llevo las manos al rostro y solto un suspiro inconcientemente, llamando esta vez la atencion de Aoshi, que la miro en un impulso.  
Misao mantubo los ojos cerrados unos instantes, era incapaz de concentrarse en la mision ... era incapaz de concentrarse en Nada! y perder el control de su mente era algo que a cualquier ninja le desesperaba.

- Te encuentras bien?.- Le pregunto Aoshi, las primeras palabras en cinco horas.  
Misao le miro algo sorprendida.- Si, solo algo ... No, No importa.

Desistio de comentarle nada. En su vida habian hablado mas de media hora de algun tema que no fuera relacionado con el Onni o su entrenamiento, No podia esperar que Aoshi y Ella empezaran a hablar asi como asi de temas profundos, aunque fuera lo mas apropiado en ese momento. Y tampoco estaba por la labor de dejarse ver devil ante El, ante todo nunca perderia su tozudo orgullo.  
Aoshi podia llegar a ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego tonto no era una de ellas, y aunque pareciera que no se enteraba de nada en ocaciones, era conciente de las frustraciones de Misao desde el principio de todo. Y le gustaba verla asi, pero despues de lo que habia pasado empezaba a preocuparle que Ella pensara que solo se estaba aprovechando y que no debia rechistarle, por ser el Okashira. Si queria que todo el plan saliera bien tenia que disipar esas dudas de la mente de la Ninja.

- Si te ofendi antes te pido disculpas.- Solto Shinomori, llamando la atencion inevitablemente de Misao, que le miro sobresaltada.  
- Perdon?  
El la miro de reojo, sin perder su seriedad.- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.  
- Yo...- Se quedo sin palabras, desde luego Ella no se esperaba un impulso como ese.- Yo .  
- Solo te digo una cosa ... Que sea el Okashira no significa que no puedas hablarme claro Misao.

Misao Makimachi agacho la mirada.  
No sabia que decir, ni como reaccionar ante aquella conversacion... se sorprendio al pensar que ahora que podia hayar las respuestas a sus preguntas, no era capas de formularselas a la unica persona que podia ayudarla.

- Lo que ocurrio antes ...- Aoshi penso que era buen momento para comenzar a hablar.- Lo hize con intenciones muy lejanas a las de querer ofenderte.  
- Jamas hubiera pensado lo contrario... Señor.- Susurro inconcientemente Ella, incredula.  
Aoshi al contrario de sentirse distanciado por sus palabras, lo interpreto como una especie de defensa hacia su sinceridad.  
- No te repito que puedes hablarme de Tu, y con completa confianza.- Solto un pequeño suspiro, tenia que suavizar su tono de voz.- Se que estas confundida y Yo no pienso dejarte llena de confusiones Misao, respondere a todas tus dudas, aclarare esta situacion que debe parecerte extraña y sin coherencia.

Misao levanto la mirada.  
Una mirada que ya no podia ocultar su desesperacion y reflejaba algunos brillos acuosos, que sin duda conmosionaron el frio corazon del Okashira.

- Porque?

Una pregunta tan sencilla y complicada al mismo tiempo.  
Y No era la primera vez que la formulaba.

**FlashBack+**

Estaba pasando.  
Estaba pasando de verdad, No eran imaginaciones suyas.

Alli estaba Ella, sentada sobre el escritorio de Aoshi, donde tantas veces le habia servido una taza de te a altas horas de la madrugada, donde tantas veces habia estado escuchando sus sarmones y consejos sobre las evaluaciones... y que diferente se veia ahora todo.  
Sentia la lengua de Aoshi entrelazandose con la suya, a un ritmo que alternaba entre pasional y delicado, y lejos de repugnarle le fascinaba, sentia todo su cuerpo flotar en el aire, perdiendo la nocion del tiempo, del espacio... perdiendolo absolutamente todo!  
Su cuerpo se sentia como si hubiera sido invadido por un ejercito de hormigas, que recorrian cada uno de sus nervios, poniendole los pelos de punta y creando dulces escalofrios en sus extremidades y espalda. Y todo se triplico cuando Aoshi paso con suavidad su mano por su cintura, atrayendola hacia El aun mas, incrementando el beso. Y luego agarrandola sutilmente de la nuca, acariciandola con el dedo pulgar haciendo pequeños circulos. Despues de un rato, el beso fue perdiendo intensidad, haciendose mas tierno, algo que aprovecho Aoshi para llevar sus labios desde su boca, pasando por sus mejillas y menton, y luego descendiendo por su cuello, hasta acariciar con ellos la base de este.

Misao apreto los ojos, intentando alejar el placer que le producia todo aquello sin ningun resultado.  
Se sentia desvalida ante Aoshi, No tenia defensa alguna ante aquello... tantos años de duro entrenamiento para defenderse en el campo de batalla... y nadie le habia enseñado que habian ataques aun mas poderosos, y mucho menos le enseñaron algun tipo de defensa contra Ellos.

Con Tetsuma era muy facil.  
Solo sentia desprecio hacia El, y ademas sus actos eran mas lujuriosos, mas bruscos... lo que Aoshi hacia era otra cosa muy distinta. Algo que desconocia.  
Y como humana que es no podia hacer oidos sordos al instinto mas autentico de la especie... temerle a lo desconocido.

Y hablando de instintos ...

Fue otro instinto, tan primitivo y natural como el miedo, el que hizo que cuando Aoshi se acercara peligrosamente a la base de su escote un gemido de placer escapara irremediablemente de su garganta.  
Y ahi fue cuando Aoshi se dio cuenta de que ese mismo instinto le habia nublado la mente a El mismo, dejandose llevar por la pasion, por ese momento que habia esperado tantos años, el momento de poder tocar el delicado cuerpo de Misao con sus labios.

Con suavidad se separo de Ella, intentando no enfriar de golpe la situacion, volviendo a besarla en los labios por si despues resultara que esta vez habia sido la primera y la ultima. No era que no quisiera seguir, al contrario, deseaba fervientemente dejarse llevar por sus mas bajos instintos y tomarla alli mismo si era necesario ... pero El era hombre de honor y nunca se perdonaria hacer una vulgaridad como esa, mucho menos a la mujer que queria para El.  
Y seria para El, tarde o temprano, pero las cosas se harian bien y por supuesto haciendo todo lo posible porque Misao no saliera dañada.

Nunca se perdonaria que Ella sufriera por su culpa.

Abrio los ojos y se encontro con el rostro de Ella, sonrojado a mas no poder y aun con los ojos cerrados.  
Dentro de El sentia nacer una enorme sonrisa, que logicamente no se reflejo en su rostro, al verla de esa manera, con esa apariencia de muñeca de porcelana que solo le insitaba a abrazarla y besarla, declararla unicamente suya. En vez de sonreir llevo su mano a la mejilla de Ella y la acaricio, con tanta delicadeza como si se fuera a romper con la minima presion.

Al sentir el contacto Misao abrio los ojos, como si despertara de un largo sueño, y sus ojos se encontraron irremediablemente.

Esos pocos instantes que estubieron mirandose a los ojos a ambos les parecieron años enteros y sus miradas parecian querer decir tantas cosas, cosas que en esos momentos haberlas hablado hubiera sido romper el momento.  
No fue eso lo que rompio el momento, si no varios golpes en la puerta del despacho, que les devolvio a la realidad bruscamente.

- Que ocurre?.- Pregunto Aoshi, sin apartar la mirada de los verdes ojos de Ella.  
- Señor, Bejimi a regresado de la Mision.- Respondieron desde el otro lado.- Tiene que hablarle sobre algunos contratiempos.  
- De acuerdo, ahora salgo.

Aoshi Shinomori sabia que tenia que haber dicho algo en ese momento.  
Pero como ya era costumbre suya no dijo nada y salio de la habitacion con tranquilidad, dejando a Misao sentada en el escritorio, aun anonadada por lo que habia ocurrido.

Solo reacciono cuando la puerta se cerro frente a Ella.  
Y tras el apasionado momento que habia vivido llego su correspondiente momento de reflexion, lleno de insertidumbres, dudas, inseguridad y tantas cosas mas, pero por mucha inseguridad que sintiera estaba segura de una cosa.

Entre todas aquellas emociones no figuraba el arrepentimiento.

**FinFlashBack+**

Misao cogio aire, tenia que afrontar las cosas con seriedad y no dejarse embargar por las emociones.  
No tenia porque sentirse devil, despues de todo No le amaba, verdad? ... O por lo menos no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia El.  
Asi que respiro profundamente y volvio a mirarle, con mas valor que antes, dispuesta a resolver la situacion de una vez por todas. No podia seguir viviendo de esa forma, necesitaba que las cosas estubieran claras.

- Porque todo esto, Aoshi?

Aoshi sonrio levemente, le gusto que se dirigiera a El con mas confianza, que perdiera su miedo hacia El solo por ser el Okashira del Onni.  
Era hora de ganarse el corazon de Misao, era su oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Especifica que es todo esto...- Susurro, acercandose a Ella, quedandose a pocos centimetros el uno del otro.  
- Esto por ejemplo.- Señalo Misao, dando un pequeño paso atras.- Porque te comportas asi conmigo?  
- Porque se comporta un hombre asi con una mujer, Misao?  
La ninja noto como su corazon se exaltaba al oirle refiriendose a Ella como mujer.  
- Acaso me ves como una mujer?.- Pregunto Ella con valor.- Eso no me lo creo.  
- Porque No? Es que no eres una mujer?.- Aoshi dio un paso mas hacia Ella, acorralando a Misao entre El y el tronco del arbol en el que estaban.- En mi opinion si lo eres, si No no me comportaria de esta forma contigo.  
- No entiendo nada.- Se sincerizo Misao, completamente confundida.- Tu eres ... no puedes verme como una mujer .  
- Lo hago Misao, y No quiero que te confundas, se lo que estas pensando.- El permanecia con sus rostros a poca distancia, hablando en susurros.- No hago esto porque quiera aprovecharme de Ti o hacerte daño, Yo ... te lo demostrare.  
- Que me demostraras?.- Pregunto inocentemente.

El momento era magico y un pequeño lapsus de silencio solo ayudo a darle mas magia.

Aoshi no solia ser hombre que se dejara dominar por los impulsos, pero entonces solo deseo una cosa, que mejor forma de demostrarle lo que sentia besandola en aquellas circunstancias, no apropiadas, pero la luz de la luna y un bonito paisaje ayudaban bastante.  
Con cuidado cogio sus mejillas entre sus grandes manos y fue acercando su rostro.  
Misao se sentia demasiado confundida como para dejarse besar por El, pero una lucha entre su conciencia, que le decia que No debia hacerlo, y algo en su interior, y no queria reconocer que fuese su corazon, que le pedia que se dejara besar por aquel hombre... el vencedor era mas que evidente. Al contrario que Aoshi, Misao si era mujer que se dejara dominar por los impulsos.

Pero aparecio un inoportuno contratiempo, y No proveniente de alguno de los dos.

- Estan ahi!.- Se oyo debajo del arbol.

Misao y Aoshi se pusieron en guardia al instante.  
No sabian que error habian cometido, pero ya no habia tiempo para pensar en ello. Por lo visto les habian pillado y ahora tendrian que salir airosos del problema. Fue Aoshi quien salto primero al suelo, dispuesto a enfrentarse al guardia y aprovechar la oportunidad para irse de alli, antes de que alguien les reconociera.

Aquel centinela no era rival para Aoshi, y despues de un certero golpe le hizo una señal a Misao para que bajara y poder salir los dos de alli.  
Lo que no se esperaban fue cuando un grupo de numerosos hombres empezaron a salir del viejo dojo, entre ellos uno de dimensiones considerables que portaba lo mas parecido a ... una ametralladora.  
Ambos ninjas se quedaron petrificados en el sitio, Misao podia creer lo que veian sus ojos. Si no salian de alli rapido la noche podia acabar tragicamente.  
Shinomori instintivamente se coloco delante de Misao de forma protectora, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a contrareloj buscando la salida mas rapida de aquella situacion, antes de que pusieran a caminar aquella horrible maquina de muerte en su contra.

- Aoshi... No se supone que eran traficantes del tres al cuarto, de donde han sacado eso?.- Pregunto Misao, horririzada.  
- Son traficantes si, de armas.

Alli estaba la explicacion.

- No tenemos otra opcion que salir de aqui, antes de que sepan nuestra identidad.- Informo Aoshi, cogiendo a Misao de la mano.  
Ella sintio un cosquilleo en ese momento, pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.- Lo mejor es salir hacia la calle y alli perderlos.  
- Es lo que pense.

Se dieron la vuelta rapidamente, dispuesto a atravezar el jardin infectado de malas hierbas y salir al callejon trasero de calle, donde gracias a la sombras de la noche no les resultaria dificil perderse de la vista a los traficantes locales.  
Estaban apunto de saltar la valla cuando una serie de disparos en serie se estrellaron contra ella a pocos centimetros de los ninjas, dejandole la sangre helada en la venas. Aoshi bajo de la valla con tranquilidad, sin darse la vuelta hacia sus enemigos, observando los agujeros de bala en la superficie de madera que aun echaban algo de humo.  
Misao bajo igualmente y se quedo mirando preocupada a Aoshi, que harian ahora? Tenia que confiar en El, despues de todo no por nada era el lider de los Onniwabanshu, aquella situacion no debia ser dificil de salvar para El.

- Dense la vuelta lentamente, como intenten huir les agujereamos a balazos.- Amenazo uno de los guardias, mientras los otros reian.

Aoshi fue el primero en darse la vuelta, con mucha calma y aplomo, algo comun en El, Misao hizo lo mismo, pero echa un manojo de nervios. Que se traia Aoshi entre manos para estar tan tranquilo? Le miro esperando una reaccion, y no tubo que esperar mucho para encontrarla.

- Quien son y que hacian espiandonos?.- Pregunto el hombre que portaba la ametralladora, cargandola para un nuevo ataque.- Contesten!  
- De verdad quieres saber quien soy?.- Contesto Aoshi, con una voz un tanto oscura.- Creo que no te conviene.  
- Y eso porque?.- Rio otro de los guardias.  
- Porque si te lo digo tendre que matarte.  
Luego de unas carcajadas por parte de los matones de nuevo hablo el portador de la ametralladora.- Eres idiota? No ves con lo que te estoy apuntando?  
- Un solo paso y te matamos con el minimo esfuerzo.- Refunfuño otro de los guardias.- Dinos quien eres y quien te envia!  
- Me envia Kanryu Takeda.- Dio un paso al frente, ajeno a las amenazas.  
- Kanryu Takeda?.- Repitio uno de ellos, con los ojos como platos.- Entonces tu eres?  
- Aoshi Shinomori.

Aoshi dio media vuelta de nuevo, acercandose a Misao con aparentes intenciones de largarse como si nada, aunque eso no era verdad.  
Nada mas conocer su nombre los matones se pusieron aun mas nerviosos y prepararon la ametralladora para utilizarla con toda seguridad, sabian de lo que era capas Aoshi Shinomori y tambien lo mucho que valia su cabeza, tanto viva como muerta.

- No te muevas o te matamos!.- Grito el hombre de la ametralladora, con el pulso alterado.- Si te entregas no les mataremos!  
- Entregarme?.- Susurro El, y en su rostro aparecio una pequeña sonrisa, mas sarcastica que nunca.  
En un impulso cogio a Misao de la cintura y la apreto contra El, rozando sus labios con su oreja por unos segundos, mientras en Ella aumentaba la confusion.

- Cuenta hasta tres y corre hacia derecha, Yo los entretengo y tu los matas.- Ordeno sin tapujos, separandose de Ella al instante.  
- Aoshi...- Misao quizo decir algo en ese momento, para la cuenta habia empezado.

Shinomori se dio la vuelta y agarro con fuerza el mango de una de sus Kodachis.

- Les adverti que si llegaban a saber mi nombre tendria que matarles.

Esa era la señal de salida.  
Justo al mismo tiempo en el que Aoshi corria hacia su izquiera despistando a los guardias que, concientes de la reputacion de Shinomori, temian que cumpliera sus promesas, Misao habia terminado de contar hasta tres y corria en direccion contraria, ocultandose entre los matojos con la esperanza de que no la descubrieran.

Mientras corria entre las altas hierbas observaba atenta a los guardias.  
Tenia que ser rapida, antes de llegar al hombre que portaba la ametralladora, que en esos momentos intentaba liquidar a Aoshi, tendria que matar a otros dos guardias... matar, seria la primera vez en su vida que lo hiciera. Estaba preparada?  
Si lo estaba o No en esos momentos no tenia importancia, ya estaba a centimetros del primero y aunque no quisiera tendria que hacerlo.

Todos estaban atentos a los movimientos de Aoshi, por lo tanto no recayeron en lo que hiciera Misao.  
Esa ventaja la sabia Aoshi, por eso la habia enviado a matarlos Ella. Tenia que ser rapida, Aoshi no podria esquivar balas toda su vida.  
El primer guardia cayo rapido, se coloco detras de El y le desgarro la garganta con una Kunai, un trabajo limpio y rapido. Lo dificil vino cuando su compañero de al lado se dio cuenta y se puso a la defensiva en unos segundos. Se avalanzo sobre Ella con una Katana desesperadamente. Se notaba que no tenia mucha experiencia de guerrero, y eso junto con los nervios que le habian hecho perder los reflejos no seria dificil acabar con El tambien.  
Por delante no podia hacer nada, el Joven movia la Katana de un lado a otro con rapidez, aunque con torpeza. Solo habia una forma, colocandose detras.  
De un salto se puso detras del guardia y en un movimiento rapido le clavo la misma Kunai en la nuca, una muerte rapida e indolora.

Ya iban dos.

Cuando cayo al suelo el cuerpo del segundo, el tercero, que estaba al otro lado del hombre de la metralleta, corrio hacia Ella, tambien armado con una Katana, y mucho mas concentrado en la lucha que los dos anteriores. Este debia de ser mejor guerrero.  
Aoshi aun distraia al encargado de la ametralladora, pero este y el otro guardia que quedaban ya se habian percatado de las caidas de sus colegas.

Misao comenzo a luchar con el tercero.  
Efectivamente este tenia mas experiencia con la Katana y mucho aplomo a la hora de la lucha. Ella era mas rapida, pero su contrincante era mas fuerte, y por un par de veces estubo apunto de darle una mala sorpresa. La ninja reacciono, tenia que acabar con El lo mas rapido posible o alguna bala acabaria dandole a Aoshi.  
Ese pensamiento le infundio temor.

Y perdio la concentracion ...

Tan preocupada se sintio derepente por Aoshi que no vio venir un ataque, que le dejo una buena herida en el brazo.  
Se sorprendio tanto que actuo de manera impulsiva, dandole una patada en toda la cara al guardia que lo dejo tirado en el suelo, en una postura tan indefensa que Misao no tubo otro remedio que avalanzarse sobre El y clavarle otra de sus Kunais en el cuello, salpicandole toda la sangre en el rostro.  
Fue en ese preciso momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Habia matado a tres hombres.  
Habia acabado con la vida de tres personas, personas que tenian sus familias, sus vidas... y habia acabado con todo en pocos segundos.

Sentia la sangre de su victima correr por su rostro y eso no la ayudo en nada, solo la dejo aun mas desconectada de la realidad, de una realidad que todabia era muy peligrosa.

El hombre que se encargaba de la metralleta penso que la pequeña ninja iria a por El, despues de darse cuenta que se habia quedado solo. Y cual fue su primera reaccion?  
Para sorpresa de Aoshi, en vez de intentar matarle con mas ansias, lo que hizo fue girar la ametralladora en un movimiento rapido y apuntar hacia Misao, que aun permanecia sentada sobre el cuerpo inerte de aquel guardia, absorta en sus pensamientos.

Los siguientes acontecimientos fueron fugaces.

- Misao!

Oyo la voz de Aoshi advirtiendola de algo y su primera reaccion fue levantarse de un salto y darse la vuelta.  
Para encontrarse cara a cara con la boquilla asesina de aquella monstruosa ametralladora, apuntandola a Ella, y a su dueño empezando a girar la manivela que accionaba las balas.

Para Ella esos instantes no fueron para nada fugaces.  
Al contrario, fueron los segundos mas lentos de su vida. En ellos intento reaccionar a lo que estaba a punto de pasarle. Estaba a punto de morir... Que tenia que pensar exactamente? Tener miedo de la muerte acaso? ... Pues llego a la conclucion de que debia ser una persona muy extraña, porque simplemente ... No sintio Nada.

Lo que si sintio fue el sonido de la ametralladora arrancando de nuevo, luego una presion lateral y un golpe seco contra el suelo del Jardin.  
Cerro los ojos con fuerza y segundos despues ya no se escuchaba a la ametralladora. Los volvio a abrir extrañada, no entendia que habia pasado. Antes de levantarse del suelo intento verificar que no le doliera ninguna parte del cuerpo, aparte de la herida que tenia en el brazo.

No le dolia absolutamente nada.  
Que habia pasado?

Se incorporo rapidamente y se encontro a Aoshi al lado del hombre de la ametralladora, y este con toda su Kodachi clavada en la cabeza, brutalmente.  
Aoshi la retiro con la menor sutileza posible, y despues de caer el cuerpo al suelo limpio la sangre de la espada con una certera sacudida, enfundandola de nuevo.  
La ninja se levanto de un salto y se acerco al Okashira, aturdida por lo que habia ocurrido, deberia estar muerta.

- Que ha pasado Aoshi?.- Pregunto, desesperada.  
Este se giro a verla lentamente y entonces fue cuando Misao comprovo que tenia dos heridas de bala, una en el hombro y otra en el brazo. Aoshi se habia metido en medio para salvarla y El habia recivido algunos disparos.  
Una horrible sensacion de panico la poseio en el momento en que vio la sangre manchar los ropajes ninjas de Aoshi.

- Por kami! Estas herido Aoshi, Tenemos que sacarte de aqui y curarte esas heridas!.- Dijo alarmada, cogiendo a Shinomori del brazo sano y llevandolo hasta la salida.  
- Esto no es nada, Misao... como esta tu herida?.- Le pregunto El, igualmente preocupado por Ella.  
- Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que ir al Castillo Edo.

**------------------------------------------**

- Si esta fue la primera Mision no quiero ver las demas.- Refunfuñaba Megumi, mientras cocia la herida de Misao.  
- Megumi! Ten mas cuidado!.- Se quejo Misao, apartando el brazo de las manos de la doctora.  
- Estate quieta y aguanta el dolor, te lo tienes merecido.- Megumi cogio de nuevo el brazo con fuerza para seguir con su labor.- Nunca has sido quejica.  
- Megumi .  
- Que?  
- Como esta Aoshi?.- Pregunto avergonzada, la doctora la miro de reojo, algo sorprendida por la pregunta.  
- Lo he dejado en su habitacion, Shinomori-san es un hombre muy fuerte, dos balas no son nada para El.- Con las palabras de Megumi la ninja se quedo mas tranquila.  
- Me alegro mucho, temi que fuera grave.- Susurro Makimachi.  
- Desde cuando tan preocupada por Aoshi-san, Antes no creo que hubieras pensando que esos dos balazos podian haber sido mortales para El.- Megumi sabia perfectamente la razon por la preocupacion de Misao.- O es que .  
- No empiezes a hacer tus conjeturas!.- Misao se levanto del sillon de un salto.- Veo a donde quieres ir a parir Takani.  
- Acaso no tengo razon?.- Megumi tambien se levanto.- Que ha pasado entre Tu y El?  
- Nada que te incumba!.- Tozuda como Ella misma se dio media vuelta y se cruzo de brazos.  
- Ha pasa algo!  
- Si, pero no pasara mas!.- Misao se volteo, algo alterada.- Entre El y Yo nada mas pasara, nunca!

Megumi quedo sorprendida de la reaccion de Misao, parecia muy afectada.

- Porque No?.- Pregunto la doctora, preocupada.  
- Porque tengo miedo!.- Ese grito desgarrador fue la unica respuesta que necesitaba Megumi para adivinar lo que le pasaba.  
- Tienes miedo...? De enamorarte?  
- De lo que empiezo a sentir por El, y porque No se que es exactamente lo que intente Aoshi conmigo.- Misao se desplomo encima de la cama.- Que debo hacer?  
- Hablar con El.  
- Que facil suena .  
- Misao ten en cuenta una sola cosa.- Megumi llamo la atencion de la ninja.  
- Cual?.- Misao la miro curiosa.- Que cosa?  
- Que Aoshi arriesgo su vida para salvar la tuya esta misma Noche.- Sonrio la doctora.- Eso significa algo, ne?

Despues de ese comentario Megumi guardo sus instrumentos de trabajo en un pequeño maletin que siempre cargaba encima.

- Yo he acabado aqui, buenas noches.

La doctora salio de la habitacion tan silenciosa como un felino y sin hacer ningun tipo de comentario mas al respecto.  
Y Misao Makimachi se quedo alli, echada boca arriba en su cama, observando sin interes el techo y soltando el suspiro mas largo de su vida. Aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no podia dejar de pensar en como se encontraria Aoshi de sus heridas, incluso penso en la posibilidad de hacer una visita o espiarle durante unos segundos, solo para quedarse tranquila, pero inmediatamente se reprendia.  
Con pesadez se levanto de la cama y busco en su comoda una Yukata que ponerse.

Eran casi las 4 de la mañana y lo unico que necesitaba era dormir un par de buenas horas, habia tenido una semana bastante dura.  
Se introdujo en el baño y se cambio de ropa rapidamente, cuanto antes se durmiera antes dejaria de pensar.  
Para refrescar las ideas se lavo la cara con agua fria y luego, despues de recoger su traje de ninja, salio hacia la habitacion para echarse en la cama.

Doblo con cuidado la ropa de ninja encima de la cama.  
Se dio la vuelta para guardarla en la comoda y .  
- Aoshi!.- Grito, sobresaltada.

Aoshi se encontraba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados, al lado de la puerta de entrada y en completo silencio, observandola.

- Que susto me has dado.- Rio nerviosa Ella.- Que haces aqui? Estas mejor?

Shinomori se separo de la pared y camino hacia Misao, acercandose peligrosamente a Ella. La ninja dio algunos pasos hacia atras, hasta quedar pegada a la ventana de su dormitorio, con Aoshi acorralandola por todos lados.  
El acerco su rostro, acariciando con su respiracion los labios de la joven, que aunque no entendia que pasaba alli no podia evitar disfrutar de la sorpresa, que aun no sabia si era buena o mala.

- Dejamos una conversacion a medias, ne?

**Fin del Capitulo 5.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Uuuuuuiiiiiiii, d nuevo lo corto en la parte interesante jeje XD, pero eso es lo que tiene jeje, que les ha parecido este capitulo? Mi opinion no interesa, lo se jeje, pero a mi me ha gustado especialmente, y mucho mas me gusta la idea que tengo pensada para el proximo capitulo, que prometo no tardar tanto en escribir.  
Para recompensarles por la larga espera les dare un pequeño adelanto del proximo resumido en una sola palabra que gusta mucho ... LEMON jajajajajajaj XD Creo que no tengo nada mas que decir, excepto... Manden Rew! Pleaseeeeeee!  
Ahora agradecere a los que me dejaron Review en el capitulo anterior.

**Arbol de Cerezo**: Hola perdona la tardanza! weno ya he dixo xk no e podido, pero gomen d todas maneras y gracias x aberte molestado en djarme otro rew pa avisarme jeje, se lo k es estar esperando x los fics k te gustan y que tarden siglos en actualizar, me desespera jajaja, procurare no volver a tardan tanto.  
Muchas gracias x tu insistencia y apoyo jeje spero k te guste este capitulo.

**Monika-dono**: Me dejaste dos Review jeje asi k te contsto a los dos de una vez jaja, me alegro de k te gusten las personalidades de los personajes, e intentado hacerlas lo mas realista posible y a concorde con las del manga, y no te preocupes que el lemon lo tendras pal proximo capitulo e intentare hacerlo lo mas largo posible jajajaja

**x-Misao-x**: Muchas gracias x dejarme rew y perdona la tardanza -.-U weno, si aun no sabes como subir un fic staria encantada de ayudarte jeje, que mas decir, me alegra k te guste mi fic, todos los fics k ago normalmnt los ago cn intriga, si la istoria fuera evidente no tndria gracia, ne? jajaja spero k disfrutes cn este nuevo capitulo.

**Pnk Girl:** Gomen por tardar tanto! jaja solo spero k este capitulo haya merecido la spera y k no te hayas kedado cn ninguna duda de la scena de misao y aoshi, besos y gracias x el review.

**Aislinn**: Muchas gracias x tu opinion jaja m alegra muxo de k te guste tanto mi fic, weno el cometido era ese jajaja, desde k lo mpeze a scribir no kise cambiar las personalidades, y es dificil xk cuando scribes siempre acabas cambiandolo jajajaj teniendo en cuenta como eran al principio y tambien al cambiarles el pasado... no me nrollo mas, disfruta d ste nuevo capitulo y d nuevo gracias.

**Misao 19**: Perdona por el retraso, weno por fin e actualizado y spero k se te hayan dspejado todas las intrigas acerca dl encuentro entre Aoshi y Misao, gracias x el review y besos.

**AngelDarkLadyHana:** De nuevo me disculpo por todo lo k tarde jeje spero k te haya gustado el capitulo 5 y k siga contando con tu apoyo, besos.

**Misao-21**: jajaja siento ser asi de cruel, pero no serlo le kitaria emocion al fic jajaja, ncantada te nviaria un aoshi, pero a penas me ha llegado el mio -.-U jajaj, spero k haya valido la pena haber tardado tanto con ste capitulo y k lo hayas disfrutado, y no t preocupes x tetsuma, k es perro ladrador poco mordedor, gracias x tu apoyo.

**Mitsuki Himura**: A mi tambien me gustaria tener alguien asi de sexy, pero como mentor... va a ser k no jajajaj, gracias x el rew y spero k te haya gustado ste nuevo capitulo, besos.

**Naoko L-K:** Gracias x tu opinion y apoyo, mentiria si dijera k no soy mala apropocito dejandoles siempre cn la intriga, pero... es k eso es lo interesante! jajaja trankila por los lapsus, mas d uno e tenido yo tmb scribiendo jajaja, besos y gracias x el rew.

**FINE**: Perdona el retrasoo! No merezco k djen mas rew la verda, pero espero k ste capitulo te aya gustado y sea una pekeña recompensa x las semanas de tardanza -.-U, Yo opino k tetsuma desea lo k sabe k no puede tener, y como el lo tiene todo, misao es como una especie de... prueba para el, pero cada cual puede tner su opinion al respecto, d eso se trata jajajaja, gracias x el apoyo.

**Aome**: Muchas gracias, intento redactar lo mas neutral posible ya k leen gente muy distinta y de distintas culturas, y con paciencia para k se pueda entender la historia, aunque a veces me enredo muxo jajaja, spero k te haya gustado este capitulo, en mi opinion tiene muxo de romantico jeje gracias x el rew.

**Epsi**: Gracias x perdonar la anterior demora, pero creo k de esta no m salvo jajaja me pase un poco con la actualizacion. Weno, me kedo contenta mientras haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, y sobre lo de dejar cn la miel en los labios... asi se crea mas espectacion, ne? jajaja simplemente me gusta la intriga jaja, besos y gracias x tu apoyo.

**Yume Makino**: jaja Ya pal proximo tendras lemon, no te preocupes jajaja y prometo k sera muuuy bonito, siento haber tardado tanto una vez mas, pero espero aver recompensado con este capitulo, las reacciones de Hannya y tetsuma se veran en capitulos siguientes, aunk todabia no se si alargar mucho el fic... weno, acabo, gracias x tu apoyo y besos.

**Minue**: Amigaaa! Donde stas metida? Te exo de menos T.T ... Fin del lapsus. Perdona haber tardado tanto, pero ya ves, ni conctarme puedo..., pero weno te gusto este capitulo? Spero k si xk ignoras lo k me costo scribirlo jaja toy pasando una fase sin inspiracion muy xunga, todabia no se si dejar el asunto de tetsuma a un lado o acabarlo..., k mas da! spero k puedas scaparte un dia y k yo este conctada! Supongo k tndras cosas k contarme y yo tengo muuuxas cosas k contarte, stamos perdiendo el hilo jajaja cuidate muxo wapa, creo k te voy a mandar un email pa x lo menos hablarnos d esa manera, besos!

**HADA**: Si tu eres "HA" jajaja m dejaste el Rew cn ese nombre ... jajaja, supuse k eras tu. Tetsuma lo k es es un mimado k se enfada cuando no tiene lo k kiere y weno, la actitud de aoshi... todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro, ne? jajaja, es hombre despues de todo y tiene sus "necesidades" jajaja, y misao la verda, ni yo tendria las ideas claras con un hombre como aoshi, tiene k ser el mismo kien se las aclare jeje, muxas gracias x tu eterno apoyo y besitos!

**Sesshi23**: Siento el retraso, solo spero k te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y k siga contando con tu apoyo, iendo al fic... imaginate k a mi me resulta dificil kitarle las dudas a misao jaja y eso k soy la scritora, pero con un hombre como aoshi cualkiera no tendria dudas... jajaja, no debes preocuparte por tetsuma, lo k ace son arrankes de niño caprichoso jeje, gracias x tu apoyo en cada capi y muchos besos!

**Gabyhyatt**: Gomen T.T tarde muxo... sorry sorry sorry! Spero k este capitulo haya recompensado aunk sea un pokitito..., weno disfrutalo y gracias x el rew, besos!

Rinoa S.


	6. Chapter 6

Helloooooooooo Gomen ante todo U.U ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi ultima actualizacion, lo se, pero tengo mis motivos.  
Digamos que noviembre no ha sido el mejor de los meses de este año, sumando las clases, examenes que ahora se me amontonan, problemas familiares, intimos, personales y demas ... creo k no he tenido cabeza para nada, pero por fin me he decidido a terminar este capitulo, aprovechando que me he puesto enferma ¬¬ ironico jajajaja pues eso, solo espero k disfruten de el y que no sean muy reeconrosos conmigo jeje.  
PD: rK NO ES MIO, con eso lo resumo todo creo. 

**DARK OBSSESION**

**Capitulo 6.**

**-**

- No creo que sea momento para conversaciones, es muy tarde Aoshi.- Misao vio venir una conversacion que no queria afrontar en esos momentos.

Pero Aoshi lo noto, y eso le dio mas valor para hacer todo lo posible porque esa conversacion no se aplasara mas.  
Todo quedaria resuelto esa misma noche. Fuese cual fuese el resultado.

- No creo que la hora sea un problema.  
- ... La hora puede que No...- Misao tambien percibio las intenciones de Aoshi.- Pero estas herido y necesitas descansar, mañana podemos continuar.

Misao intento comportarse de manera apacible y se acerco a Aoshi para dirigirle a la puerta.  
El problema era que eso no era lo que Aoshi tenia planeado, y se habia puesto un propocito muy claro, que nada ni nadie podria impedirle llevarlo acabo.  
En cuanto Misao puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta para abrirla El reacciono con autoridad, cogiendola de los hombros y alejandola de la puerta. La ninja se llevo un buen susto con ese acto repentino, pero no le parecio extraño en Aoshi, aunque eso no significara que esa actitud tan dominante y predispuesta por parte del Okashira no la abrumara, mas bien le infundio inseguridad ante sus propios sentimientos y mucha confusion.

- Hablaremos ahora.- Ordeno tranquilamente Aoshi.  
- De que... quieres hablar?.- Pregunto, intentando hacerse la inocente con pocos resultados.

Aoshi la miro de reojo, casi sonriendo ante la pregunta de la Joven.

- No te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.- Aoshi se fue acercando a Ella, hasta quedar a pocos centimetros.- Despues de todo fuiste Tu quien comenzaste preguntandome porque, y Yo te contestare.  
- De verdad no creo que sea el mejor momento...- Misao empezo a sentir ese hormigueo tipico al estar junto a Aoshi, a solas.  
- Es el momento perfecto.

Aoshi se acerco hasta la puerta para cerrarla del todo, ya que habia quedado entreabierta, y se viro a mirar a Misao, directamente a los ojos.  
A Ella en cambio le costaba poder mirar fijamente, de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada, nerviosa, incapaz de afrontar lo que sabia que se le venia encima, eran los nervios acaso? No lo sabia, pero se sintio tremendamente abrumada, y mas cuando Aoshi continuo hablando.

- Te dije que la razon de todo esto es muy simple, no es por querer aprovecharme de ti o de hacerte daño, que es seguro lo que piensas.- Dijo claramente.  
- No, Jamas pensaria eso de Ti!.- Se defendio Misao, un poco indignada.- Yo .  
- Entonces, Que es lo que piensas de todo esto?.- Aoshi pregunto con audacia.- Si tampoco creias cierto que te viese como una mujer,..., la mujer que eres Misao.

Ella se quedo paralizada, no tenia forma de contestar a esa pregunta, evidentemente... porque no sabia la respuesta.  
Aoshi llevo su mano lentamente hacia Ella, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos los mechones negros de su fleco, jugueteando con ellos, inmerso en la belleza que tenia delante de El.

- Para empezar una muy hermosa mujer...- Susurro, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.- Y no me cansaria de exponerte cada una de las cualidades por las que me he fijado en ti, a lo largo de estos años.  
- Sigo sin entender... Porque Yo, No tiene sentido!.- Con firmeza la ninja aparto la mano de Aoshi de su cabello.- No tengo otro remedio que pensar que esto es un juego, aunque no te crea capas de ello Aoshi.  
- Que no entiendes?.- Fruncio el ceño El.- No te he demostrado lo suficiente que te ...

Se quedo callado.  
Realmente era el momento para decirlo? Acaso Ella lo entenderia? Funcionaria en algo la palabra que estaba apunto de decir?

- El que Aoshi?.- Misao pregunto valientemente, aunque en su interior temblara del miedo cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de que fueran "esas" palabaras.  
- Que te amo.

Por fin habian salido a la luz.  
Las palabras que definian todo lo que habia empezado a nacer dentro de El desde hacia tantos años, esas palabras que habia tardado tanto tiempo en adivinar y luego asimilar, ... , y despues de todo habia tenido el mismo valor para decirselas a Ella, el momento tan esperado.  
Solo faltaba la parte mas dura.  
La reaccion.

Y no se hizo esperar.

- Me ... amas?.- Repitio Misao, tartamudeando de la imprecion.  
- Exacto.- Aoshi agarro suavemente su menton, levantando un poco su rostro hacia El.- Ahora lo entiendes? Entiendes porque actuo como actuo?  
- No!.- Misao le dio la espalda bruscamente, llevandose las manos a la frente, consternada.- Es imposible!  
- Que es imposible!.- El Okashira empezaba a perder la paciencia, la agarro de los hombros y la obligo a mirarle a la cara de nuevo.- Porque es imposible que Yo te ame!  
- No tiene sentido!.- Se defendio Ella, desesperadamente.- Tu eres Aoshi Shinomori! El Okashira del Onniwabanshu, Porque alguien como Tu, tan... perfecto! se fijaria en una insignificante ninja primeriza... como Yo?

Aoshi sonrio ampliamente, como jamas Ella le habia visto.  
La cogio tiernamente de la cintura, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para darle a entender que no tenia oportunidad de deshacerse de su agarre, y acerco sus rostros de manera que sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

- Porque eres la mujer mas valiente, fuerte, decidida, bella y ... excitante que he tenido el placer de conocer.- Sentencio El con una dulce voz.- Y doy gracias a Kami por haberte enviado a Mi. Si hay alguien perfecto en esta habitacion esa eres Tu Misao... eres demasiado pura para que unas manos tan sucias como las mias puedan tocarte.

Aoshi penso que esas palabras eran suficientes para ablandar el corazon de la Joven.  
En parte si lo habian hecho, pero dentro de la mente de Misao aun habian preguntas sin respuesta, y todabia sus sentimientos no estaban del todo claros, algo que dificulto mucho la tarea de Aoshi, cuando este se inclino sobre Ella, esperando que un apasionante beso por su parte fuera el perfecto final.  
Lo que no se esperaba era lo que Misao le diria en susurros... a escasos centimetros de sus labios.

- Pero usted es como mi Padre ...

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Shinomori se separo de Ella bruscamente, suspirando con profundidad, pensando en que debia calmar sus reacciones si no queria asustarla.  
Le dio la espalda por unos instantes, mientras pensaba en como salir de aquella situacion victorioso. Estaba claro que su lucha por el amor era mas dificil de lo que pensaba, y aunque no quisiera creerlo, podia perderla.  
Misao en cambio se habia arrepentido de lo que habia dicho nada mas notar a Aoshi alejarse de Ella. Notar como se habia enfriado el ambiente en la habitacion despues de sus palabras hizo que sus ideas se aclararan del todo, sin duda alguna no veia a Aoshi Shinomori como un padre... Lo deseaba como hombre.  
Y El la ayudo a terminar de aclararse del todo.

- Como un Padre...- Susurro con tranquilidad, dandosela la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo.- De acuerdo.  
- Que ... vas a hacer?.- Pregunto la ninja, con miedo.  
- Si es como un Padre como me quieres... entonces me tendras como Padre.- Contesto friamente El.- Pero como Padre nunca mas podre besarte asi.

E impulsivamente la agarro por la nuca con todo su dominio, besandola con una pasion que Misao jamas habia conocido.  
Aquello fue sin duda un beso que la ninja nunca olvidaria, y lo degusto hasta el ultimo momento.  
Desde que Aoshi la habia besado de improviso, fundiendo sus dos lenguas con fuerza, y cuando El solto su nuca para llevar sus manos a la cintura de Ella y levantarla en el aire, apretando el cuerpo de Misao entre la pared y El, y Ella abrio sus piernas de una forma impulsiva, sin saber que hacia, sin pensar ... rodeo las caderas de Aoshi con Ellas y dejo que el Okashira hiciera lo que el cuerpo le pidiera.  
... Y en parte lo llevo a cabo.  
En el instante en que Misao abrio sus muslos para El la mente se le nublo, por unos pocos segundos, pero los suficientes para que sus instintos llevaran a una de sus manos a meterse debajo de la Yukata acariciando uno de los muslos de Ella hasta llegar a una de sus nalgas y agarrarla con fuerza, pegando aun mas esas dos zonas sensibles que les pedian a gritos algo que aliviara sus agonias.  
Y ahi fue donde un rayo de luz ilumino la mente de Aoshi. Exacto, ese seria el castigo perfecto para Misao.

Se separo de Ella bruscamente, dejando a la Joven pegada a la pared y con una excitacion que jamas habia sentido.  
Misao abrio los ojos desconcertada por todas las sensaciones que habia vivido, y aun mas por la actuacion de Aoshi, que se encontraba completamente tranquilo en el centro de la habitacion, observando con orgullo interior su obra de arte.  
Aparentemente serio se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y la abrio de una forma seca y rapida, y antes de salir ...

- Ahora decidiras si me quieres como Padre ... o como Hombre.- Sentencio.  
- Aoshi ...- Susurro Ella, pero fue interrumpida por un portazo, dado por Shinomori antes de salir. Ella dio un profundo suspiro y se dejo caer al suelo.- Te amo... como Hombre.

Ahora se daba cuenta.  
Y ya se habia quedado sola en su habitacion.  
Era muy tarde acaso para rectificar?

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Miro el reloj por quinta vez en los ultimos ... diez minutos.  
Ya habia pasado mas de una hora desde que habia abandonado el cuarto de Misao, y ... Nada.

Acababa de salir de un largo y relajante baño de agua fria, despues de tremendo beso que le habia dado a Misao tenia que bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo lo antes posible o seria capas de ir hasta donde Ella y dejar a un lado toda su caballerocidad y aliviar esas ansias que habian nacido dentro de El.

Dejo la toalla sobre la cama y busco una Yukata limpia que ponerse.  
Pronto amaneceria y pasada una hora no creia que Misao apareciera en su habitacion ... a lo mejor la habia asustado con esa muestra gratuita de pasion ... o tal vez, realmente, Ella le veia como un Padre.  
Sacudio la cabeza, negando ese pensamiento.  
El cuerpo de la joven le habia demostrado que no podia ser cierto, habia quedado tan excitada como El mismo o aun mas, algo le decia que Ella le amaba, solo le costaba admitirlo, tanto como le habia costado a El, solo que El habia tenido 2 años para hacerlo y Ella tenia que tomar una desicion pronto.

Penso que si habia podido esperar 2 años por Ella seria capas de esperarla unas horas mas.  
Asi que se puso una Yukata limpia y se metio dentro de la cama.  
No esperaba dormir mucho, solo unas pocas horas, ya que desde que el sol saliera seria incapas de dormir, y tenia mucho trabajo que hacer despues de la emboscada que habia sufrido anoche.

Pensando en estas cosas cerro los ojos lentamente.  
Esperaba que durmiendo, en sus sueños, las cosas fueran mejor. Soñaba con que Misao apareceria de un momento a otro en su habitacion y seria suya para siempre.

... Tal vez los sueños no estubieran mas lejos de la realidad.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

La ninja permanecia sentada sobre su cama.  
Abrazandose a si misma, mientras miraba a la nada y ... pensaba, pensaba mucho y muy profundamente.

Ese beso habia producido en Ella sensaciones interesantes, sensaciones que tardaron en desaparecer despues de que El se fuera.  
Pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba.  
Le preocupaba el hecho de que Aoshi ya no quisiera saber mas de Ella, despues de lo que le habia dicho.  
Tal vez ya habia estropeado el momento.

- Misao eres estupida!.- Se recrimino con lagrimas en los ojos, tirandose boca abajo sobre las sabanas.

Justo en ese momento se oyo alguien tocar la puerta.  
Ni siquiera hizo caso del aviso, pero supo perfectamente quien era cuando sin pedir permiso entro dentro de la habitacion, como ya era su costumbre.

- Misao, duermes? He venido a ver como te encuentras.- Dijo Megumi, dejando algunas medicinas en la mesa de noche.- Supuse que no podrias dormir, oia voces aqui dentro.  
- Megumi por favor, dejame sola.- Rogo Misao, con la voz rallada del llanto.  
- Estas llorando?.- La doctora se sento junto a Misao, levantandole el rostro de entre las sabanas para comprobar que efectivamente lloraba.- Que te ocurre?  
- No es nada, en serio... solo necesito estar sola.- Lo que menos queria la ninja era darle explicaciones a nadie.  
- De eso nada Pequeña, que es lo que ocurre, que ha pasado?.- Takani se empezo a preocupar.- Es por... Aoshi?

No hizo falta que Misao asintiera, era evidente.

- Que paso con El?.- Pregunto Megumi con dulcura, secandole las lagrimas con un pañuelo.  
- Me vino a visitar hace una hora mas o menos... queria hablar.  
- Sobre que?  
- Una conversacion que mantubimos en la mision... y que no pudimos acabar.- Explico Misao.- Sobre nosotros.  
Megumi abrio los ojos de par en par, emocionada.- Asi? Y que dijo?  
- Me dijo que me amaba.  
- Aoshi Shinomori te dijo que... te amaba?.- La doctora no salia de su asombro, pero no quizo intervenir con preguntas fuera de lugar.- Cual es el problema entonces?  
- Que le dije que le queria como a un padre.  
...

- No se que hacer Meg, Yo... yo le amo tambien! Me he dado cuenta tarde!.- Desespero entre lagrimas.- Y ahora no se si... no se si querra escucharme.  
- Vete.  
- Que?.- Pregunto confusa, mientras secaba sus lagrimas.  
Megumi cogio del armario un cofre con maquillaje y sento en la cama, empezando a echar polvos en el rostro de Misao.- Ahora mismo te quito todo signo de llanto del rostro y vas a la habitacion de Aoshi y le dices lo que sientes de verdad.  
- Como voy a hacer eso?.- Entro en panico Misao, nerviosa.- Ademas esta a punto de amanecer, que diran?  
- No diran nada, Yo te cubrire, si preguntan les dire que estas aqui y que no te molesten que estas cansada.- Termino colocandole un poco el cabello y la levanto de la cama.- Ahora vete alli y no te vayas hasta que te escuche.  
- Y si no quiere escucharme...- Susurro Misao, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta con inseguridad.  
- Si te ama de verdad te escuchara.

Despues de las palabras de Meg cerro la puerta tras de si.

Observo el largo pasillo, casi con terror.  
A esas horas estaba oscuro y parecia aun mas tenebroso de lo que ya era, y la habitacion de Aoshi se encontraba al final de este, en el otro extremo.  
Los primeros pasos fueron inseguros y nerviosos, pero pasada la escalera principal todo resulto mas facil.

Ya frente a la puerta de Aoshi cogio aire con fuerza.  
La miro un par de veces antes de decidirse a tocar. Jamas se hubiera atrevido a hacer aquello sin Meg no la hubiera obligado. Que pensaria Aoshi de Ella? A esas horas y en Yukata?  
Realmente ya que habia llegado hasta alli daba igual todo, tenia que decirselo en ese momento o seria incapas de mirarle a la cara por el resto de su vida.

Toco varias veces.  
Pero no obtubo respuesta alguna.

Otra dificil desicion. Entraba o no entraba?  
Tal vez seria mejor volver a su habitacion y dejar las cosas pasar, pero... No, debia ser fuerte y arriesgarse a lo que el destino le tubiera preparado.  
Asi que giro el pomo con desicion, abrio la puerta y se introdujo dentro de la habitacion.  
Solo cuando cerro la puerta se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho y de repente sintio una fuerte sensacion de ... vertigo.

La habitacion estaba en penunbras y no se oia practicamente nada.  
Sus ojos no tardaron en adaptarse a la nueva condicion y poco a poco descubrio la cama de Aoshi, y a El durmiendo placidamente sobre Ella.  
La vision era tierna, y eso hizo que a Misao se le fuera todo el panico y como si hubiera un iman camino hasta la cama de Aoshi, y se sento junto a El, observando su sueño como hipnotizada. No habia duda,  
Aoshi era el hombre mas bello que habia visto.  
Y habia superado sus espectativas al verlo dormir... No podia ser mas hermoso. Llevo su mano hasta el rostro de El y lo acaricio sin temor, delineando sus facciones con ternura, acariciando sus mejillas, parpados y cabello... rozando con la punta de los dedos sus labios ... y sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino sobre El y los beso castamente, como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento.

Aoshi al sentirlo suspiro profundamente, algo que hizo que Misao se apartara asustada, pensando que lo habia despertado.  
Aquello hizo que entrara en la realidad y se levanto rapidamente de la cama. No podia seguir alli, habia perdido las esperanzas en pocos segundos y se dirigia hacia la puerta con desicion. Pero en el momento en el que sus dedos rozaron el pomo de la puerta, una mano grande y firme cogio la suya, sobresaltandola.  
Y despues noto un susurro en su oido y una respiracion calentandole la nuca.

- No te marches.- Ordeno Aoshi, con ternura.- Te esperaba.  
- Pense que no querrias escucharme.- Susurro Misao cerrando los ojos al notar el cuerpo de Aoshi pegado a su espalda.  
- Si es lo que pienso... quiero que me lo digas.- Aoshi paso sus manos por el vientre de Ella con lentitud.- Dime que me amas.  
- Te amo.- Sentencio Misao apoyandose contra el cuerpo de Aoshi y agarrando sus manos con fuerza.  
- Dime que me amas como hombre.- El empezo a besarle el cuello tiernamente, causando suspiros en la joven ninja.  
Misao repitio sin pensarselo dos veces.- Te amo como hombre Aoshi.

Aoshi habia oido lo que tanto deseaba y una enorme sonrisa cruzo su rostro en ese momento.  
Lo habia conseguido, era suya.

La giro de frente a El impulsivamente y cogio su rostro entre sus manos, mirandola con amor y pasion.  
Ella abrio los ojos lentamente, encontrandose con esos ojos azules del hombre al que ya sabia que amaba. Si, el hombre al que amaba se repitio Ella, y tambien llevo sus pequeñas manitas a las mejillas de El, acariciandolas dulcemente.

- Di ... que eres mia.- Susurro El con autoridad, pero con amor.  
- Soy tuya, para siempre.

Eso era todo lo que Aoshi necesitaba saber.  
Aunque aun no podia creerse que ya era suya, que todo habia acabado... o mas bien, que ahora empezaba. Empezaba una nueva etapa de su vida, una vida que de ahora en adelante compartiria con Ella, con la mujer que le volvia loco, la mujer dueña de todo su ser.

Y despues de una reflexion como aquella tocaba dejar la mente en blanco, para dar rienda suelta a unos deseos que habia dejado guardados durante mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Y se lo dio a notar a Misao en el momento en que la beso, con aun mas pasion que el anterior, y muchas mas ansias.

Mientras sus lenguas mantenian una lucha sin descanso Misao rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Aoshi, intentando profundizar aun ese beso que se le hacia poco a las sensaciones que regresaban de nuevo a Ella. Su cuerpo le pedia algo mas y Aoshi le demostraria que era lo que queria poco a poco.  
Las manos del Okashira bajaron desde su mejillas hasta su cuello, moldeandolo, acariciandolo... y luego a sus claviculas, delineandolas con los pulgares ... tenia afan de seguir mas abajo, pero penso que era demasiado pronto. Aunque sus ansias fueran salvajes tenia que reprimirlas, Misao era sin duda alguna virgen y queria que su primera vez fuera inolvidable, mas si era El quien la hacia una mujer.  
Llevo sus manos por los hombros de Ella, abriendo poco a poco la Yukata que empezaba a dejar ver mas piel hasta dejar al aire libre un pronunciado escote, base de unos pequeños y redondeados pechos, blancos como dos montañas de nieve. Rompio el beso solo para poder observarlos detenidamente.

Misao comprendio lo que hacia, avergonzada, pero incapas de hacer cualquier minimo movimiento para impedirlo. La novedad era sin duda placentera, y mas cuando Aoshi empezo a abrir poco a poco la Yukata, mostrando aun mas carne, pero paro antes de dejar al aire libre la cima de aquellas montañas nevadas, ese placer queria reservarlo.

Sus manos regresaron rapidamente al cuello de la ninja, uniendo sus labios de nuevo en un profundo beso que la dejo sin aliento.  
Cuando noto que Ella se dejaba caer en sus brazos aprovecho el momento para elevarla entre ellos y llevarla sin ningun tipo de prisa hacia la cama, alli la recosto con suavidad, lo ultimo que queria hacer era asustarla.

Ella en esos momentos vivia una especie de lucha interior, entre su razon y su corazon.

Veia pasar a camara lenta todo lo que le ocurria en aquellos instantes. Como Aoshi la recostaba en su cama, como se colocaba sobre Ella con sutileza, y como terminaba de abrir su Yukata, saboreando sin hacerle daño sus pechos, pero sin pasar mas de dos minutos lejos de su boca, ..., y tampoco pudo controlar sus propios movimientos, cuando llevo sus manos al pecho de El, abriendo tambien su Yukata y delineando con sus pequeñas manos aquel perfecto torso, causando efectos curiosos en Aoshi, efectos que hicieron que sus mejillas se sonrojaran a mas no poder cuando los comprobo.  
Pero tampoco pudo evitar que el efecto en si, cuando la rozo en ciertas partes, le produjera unas sensaciones desconocidas hasta ahora por Ella..., y mucho menos pudo evitar intentar buscar la forma de aliviar esas sensaciones, arqueando su espalda y frotando su cuerpo contra el del Okashira.

Sabia que su honor se pondria en duda si llegaba al final aquella mañana, pero a esas alturas ... ¿Que importancia tenia el honor?

El resto de las cosas tambien perdieron importancia en el momento en que Aoshi arranco literalmente de su cuerpo cualquier prenda de ropa que le dificultara el completo contacto de sus pieles, haciendo lo mismo con sus propios ropajes.  
Y curiosamente no sintio verguenza, aunque se encontrara completamente desnuda era incapas de sentir verguenza.  
Aunque Aoshi no le daba oportunidad de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera El mismo.

Ni siquiera pudo pensar, en el momento en el que noto como una de las manos de Aoshi bajaba, mucho mas abajo de su vientre, a una zona prohibida. Y todo recuerdo o pensamiento desaparecio completamente, dejando un lapsus en blanco, cuando sintio como los dedos de Aoshi exploraban por esa zona, humeda a mas no poder, insitandola a aferrarse con fuerza a su espalda, hundiendo su rostro en la base de su cuello.

Aoshi sonrio y beso su cabello, con cariño, antes de retirar su mano y acariciar la espalda de la que pronto seria suya, su mujer, intentando relajarla para que el proximo paso no le resultara extremadamente doloroso.  
La recosto en la cama, besandola hasta que noto que sus musculos volvian a estar relajados, y separandose de Ella la miro profundamente a los ojos.  
Misao quedo como hipnotizada mirando aquellas esferas azules, que le transmitian una calma y un amor calidos, tanto que no sintio ningun tipo de temor, ni nerviosismo, cuando El apoyo el peso de su cuerpo entre sus muslos.  
Esa mirada azul le decia que no debia temer, que El la protegeria ante todo.  
Y eso la hizo inmensamente feliz.

Llevo su mano a la mejilla de Aoshi y la acaricio.  
Era la señal de luz verde que Aoshi necesitaba.

La abrazo protectoramente y penetro en Ella, con calma.  
Misao sintio un dolor agudo que contubo con un pequeño gemido y aferrandose impulsivamente a la espalda de Aoshi, recibiendo por respuesta un beso en su hombro y un susurro en su oido, que aunque quisiera no podria recordar, pero que ayudo a calmar su dolor en los siguientes minutos.  
Las primeras, pero suaves, embestidas fueron dolorosas y en el ambiente se podia percibir un olor metalico, un olor que llenaba de orgullo a Aoshi, era el olor que necesitaba para saber que su Misao si era virgen, antes de estar con El.

Solo cuando el agarre de Misao empezo a suavizarse y cuando desaparecio de su rostro el dolor, cambiando ello por unos casi inaudibles gemidos, fue cuando el Okashira incremento las embestidas, aumentando su fuerza y con ello los gemidos de Ella y de El mismo.

Largo rato paso, y fueron alcanzando el climax poco a poco, sin dejar mucho tiempo entre cada beso, entre cada mirada, caricia ..., sonrisa.  
Si, Misao pudo observar por primera vez con todo lujo de detalles una amplia sonrisa por parte de Shinomori.  
Varias veces.

Despues una fuerte embestida, .  
Un gemido ronco por parte de Aoshi.  
Unas pequeñas manos clavadas en una musculosa espalda.  
Dos largos suspiros.  
Y una semilla derramada.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

El agua fria caia por su entrenado cuerpo, quitando algun signo de lo vivido anteriormente.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba metido en aquella bañera, simplemente habia cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrio de nuevo, el agua que en principio era caliente estaba fria, aunque eso no le desagradaba.  
Salio de la bañera y se ato una toalla a la cintura.

Al salir del cuarto de baño miro hacia el reloj que tenia en la pared, era cerca de medio dia.  
Le resultaba asombroso que llevara una hora dentro del baño sin darse cuenta, pero aun mas asombroso que durmiera cinco horas seguidas antes de eso.  
No recordaba la ultima vez que habia dormido tanto tiempo de un tiron.

Y cual era la causa?

Su vista fue instintivamente hacia la cama revuelta, donde todabia dormia Ella, acurrucada entre las mantas.  
No penso que podria tener esa vision delante de sus ojos nunca, pero alli estaba Misao... durmiendo apaciblemente, desnuda en su cama.  
Se sento a su lado, sin importarle el hecho de estar mojado, y se inclino para besarla. Y la beso largo rato, hasta que Ella abrio sus grandes esmeraldas, y le miro con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos, y El sonrio porque sabia que ese brillo era por su culpa.

La ninja se sento en la cama, tapandose hasta los hombros con una sabana, sin apartar la mirada de El.  
No hacian falta palabras, todo se dijo en el momento en que Ella levanto la mano para acariciar su mejilla, junto con una humilde sonrisa y un leve rubor.

- Estas mojado.- Susurro Misao, con algo de timidez.  
- No tiene importancia.- Contesto El, cogiendola de la cintura y sentadola impulsivamente sobre sus rodillas.- Pero si te molesta me seco.

Misao solto una carcajada.

- No me molesta.

Acercaron sus rostros, sabiendo que si se besaban en ese momento la historia volveria a empezar.  
Sabian los inconvenientes que tenia, era mediodia y pronto la gente se preguntaria porque ninguno de los dos aparecia, pero... la pasion es algo que no tiene ningun tipo de control en el momento que aparece.  
Y es curioso que dos personas entrenadas para controlar sus impulsos fuesen capases de separarse en esos momentos.

Estaba claro que nadie les habia entrenado para controlar ese tipo de impulsos.

O tal vez ...

En el momento en el que juntaban sus labios se oyo una voz en el pasillo, un remedio infalible para contar la pasion de raiz.

- Sr Aoshi, Soy Hannya, se encuentra bien?

**Notas de la Autora:**

Por fiiiiiiiin!  
Un mes me ha costado terminar con este capitulo! jajaja, pero aqui esta, creo que me ha salido bastante corto, pero creo que no me he dejado nada en el tintero.  
De nuevo espero k perdonen la tardanza, ya he expuesto el porque y solo spero que no sean malos y me dejen algun review U.U aunk no me los meresca.  
No tengo mucho tiempo para agradecer personalmente a cada uno aunque quisiera, asi que solo nombrare a esas wenas personas que me dejaron review en el capitulo pasado aunk tambien tarde lo mio en subirlo -.-U gracias a todos los lectores de mi fic!

En especial a **Naoko L-K, Misao 19, Mitsuki Himura, AkikoSamaN, Yukiyasha, FINE, Sesshi23, HADA, Arbol de Cerezo, Mia T., Gabyhyatt, Pnk Girl, Minue, Alexandra Shinomori, Miara Makisan y Epsi.**

Muchas gracias a todas, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.  
Besos!

**Rinoa S.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!  
Si! He actualizado! jajajajaja perdon por... no se cuanta vez, por tardar en actualizar, lo importante es que ya lo hize jeje.  
Mis problemas personales han amainado... mas o menos, pero weno, uno acaba acostumbrandose, ahora por estan fechas me llegan los problemas economicos que no se si son peores jajajaja, spero k les guste este nuevo capitulo, mi regalito de navidad un poco atrasado jeje, besitos a todos mis lectores, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!  
P.D.: RK no es mio, ni creo k lo sea nunca, esto es un A/M algo fuertillo, asi que tan advertidos. 

**DARK OBSSESION**

**Capitulo 7.**

-

Misao se encontraba con su mirada esmeralda clavada en el techo de su habitacion, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Habian pasado varias semanas desde que Ella y Aoshi comenzaran su especie de "Noviazgo" secreto, y desde entonces el ritmo de su vida habia sido frenetico.  
No solo en el aspecto emocional, si no tambien en el profecional.

Esa semana desmantelaron la red de Trafico de Opio de aquellos que le habian descubierto en su espionaje, y apartir de ahi Misao ya tenia la plena confianza de Aoshi para encargarle otras Misiones sin su compañia, aunque siempre con alguno de los miembros del Onni. No es que no pensara que la Ninja no tenia cualidades para ir en solitario, pero... ahora no solo era una Ninja, si no tambien su mujer y no podia permitirse correr el riesgo de que la hirieran o le hicieran daño.

En una ocacion Aoshi le habia insinuado que dejara las Misiones, pero no le dio tiempo ni a acabar la frase. Comprendia que El no queria que le pasara nada, y mucho menos ahora, pero Ella habia luchado demasiado por estar en esa posicion, como Onni reglamentaria, y por muy novia del Okashira que fuese no podia abandonar. Ni lo haria nunca mientras estubiera en su mano.

La unica de su relacion con Aoshi hasta el momento era Megumi, y de vez en cuando les ayudaba a ocultarla.  
Mantener una relacion en secreto en una Mansion donde todos estaban pendientes de Aoshi no era nada facil, y muchas veces estubieron apunto de ser descubiertos por Hannya. Tantas veces ..., pero siempre Aoshi se inventaba alguna buena escusa para no levantar las sospechas del Ninja.

Cada vez se hacia mas dificil ocultarlo, sobretodo porque Misao empezaba a pasar muchas noches seguidas en la habitacion de Shinomori, o El en la de Ella.

Y no solo por parte de Hannya estubieron apunto ..., Tetsuma empezaba a tener sus sospechas, aunque ya las tenia desde antes de que entre Ella y Aoshi pasara algo, ahora tenia razones para tenerlas. Y eso la inquietaba.  
El hijo de Takeda estaba muy pendiente de Ella, a todas horas del dia, y no podia mencionarselo a Aoshi, o este iria a por el muchacho como un ave de presa, y se descubriria todo. No le pediria ayuda a El mientras pudiera controlar a Tetsuma, que de momento se le daba bastante bien.

Mientras pensaba todo esto solto un gran suspiro.  
Y un rostro conocido se interpuso entre sus ojos y el techo.

- Porque suspiras de esa forma?.- Pregunto Aoshi, que se habia colocado sobre Ella tan rapido como un tigre, sorprendiendola.  
- No, por nada... solo pienso.- Sonrio Misao.- Que haces aqui? No tenias una Mision?  
- Ya la he terminado, es casi medianoche.- Informo, quitandose de encima de Misao y iendo hacia el cuarto de baño de la Joven.

Misao se levanto de un salto de la cama y miro el reloj que tenia colgando en la pared. Exactamente marcaba la media noche.

- Por kami! He dormido toda la tarde!.- Se sobresalto.- Ni siquiera me he quitado la toalla.

Efectivamente, despues de acabar sus tareas diarias, cerca de las ocho de la tarde, se decidio a tomar un baño para luego bajar a cenar, pero despues de salir del baño se echo unos instantes en la cama, habia tenido un dia duro. Tras una cabezadita, que a Ella solo le habia parecido unos momentos, cuando en verdad habian sido horas, se quedo pensando en su vida con calma.  
Hasta ahora.

- Dejatela, asi estas muy guapa.- Bromeo Aoshi..., Si, bromeo.  
- Que gracioso.- Misao puso una mueca de molestia y saco una Yukata del armario.- Ahora te preparo un baño caliente, estaras cansado.

Tan distraida estaba organizandolo todo que no se dio cuenta de que Aoshi se habia puesto tras suyo y la abrazaba tiernamente por la cintura, pegandola a su cuerpo.

- Contigo me basta y me sobra.- Le susurro al oido, dandole un largo beso en el cuello.  
Misao rio levemente y se giro para mirarle a la cara.- Eres un meloso cuando quieres, ahora te preparo el baño.

La ninja camino hasta el baño, mientras se colocaba su Yukata, y entro en El para empezar a llenar la tina con agua caliente y algunas sales.  
Aoshi se echo unos instantes sobre la blanda calma y aspiro el aroma, le encantaba el perfume de Misao.

- Estate atento a que no salga el agua.- Dijo Misao, saliendo del baño y iendo hacia la puerta.- Voy a buscarte una Yukata limpia .  
- Ok.- Contesto Aoshi en un susurro, Misao se habia quedado quieta en la puerta mirandole con un brillo en los ojos.  
- Esta noche... te quedaras conmigo?.- Pregunto, con un tono mimoso.  
Aoshi sonrio levemente.- Si no es molestia.  
- Nunca.

Misao corrio lo mas que pudo a lo largo del pasillo hasta la habitacion de Shinomori.  
Era preferible que nadie la viera, aunque a esas horas de la noche todos andaban soñando desde hacia unos cuantos minutos.

Nada mas entrar en la habitacion fue hasta la comoda y cogio la primera Yukata que encontro, no habia tiempo de elegir colores, ni demas.  
Se metio dentro del baño y cogio la toalla de Aoshi, sin duda la necesitaria, y antes de salir inspecciono la habitacion, por si se le quedaba algo atras. Esperando que no fuera asi salio de la habitacion y corrio de nuevo por el pasillo.

Esta vez la cosa no fue tan facil.

Aunque gracias a Kami la persona que salia de su habitacion en ese momento e interrumpia la carrera de Misao era la Dra. Takani, que nada mas verla le lanzo una mirada complice y oculto una pequeña risa tras la palma de su mano.

- Shinomori se queda esta noche en tu habitacion?.- Pregunto, cuando la Ninja paso a su lado.  
- Sssh! No lo digas tan alto!.- Se quejo Misao, y susurro.- Si, espero que a Hannya no vuelva a ocurrirsele pasar por mi cuarto de madrugada.  
- No lo creo.- Rio Megumi.- Pensaba que habia un ladron dentro de la Mansion.  
- Ya ...- Suspiro Misao.- Espero que nos avises si aun seguimos dormidos por la mañana y alguien se acerca a la habitacion.  
- Si, claro.  
- Gracias.- Misao comenzo a caminar, pero fue interrumpida por Meg.  
- Misao... No puedes esconderlo toda la vida, algun dia tendran que decirselo a Hannya y a los demas.

La ninja ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, simplemente siguio caminando y se metio de nuevo en su Habitacion.

En el fondo sabia que Megumi tenia razon, pero no queria creerlo... todabia ni Aoshi ni Ella habian hallado la manera de decirselo a los demas miembros del Onni sin que pareciera un escandalo o algo mal hecho, pero el tiempo pasaba, y cada vez el asunto se volvia mas grave.

Dejo la Yukata de Aoshi encima de la cama y entro en el baño, Aoshi ya estaba metido dentro de la tina y enjabonaba su piel con cuidado.

- Aqui tienes.- La joven puso la toalla del Okashira colgando del lavabo.- Tienes la Yukata encima de la cama, como siempre.  
- Arigatou.- Contesto tranquilamente El, observandola con detalle.

Al pasar al lado de la tina para salir del baño Aoshi la agarro con fuerza de la mano, haciendo que le mirara sonriente.

- Que ocurre?.- Pregunto Misao, aguantando la risa, Aoshi podia ser muy apasionado cuando queria.  
- Todabia nada.- Dijo El, con tranquilidad, tanta que Misao no se hubiese esperado lo siguiente.

Aoshi jalo de su mano con mas fuerza aun, haciendo que la ninja callera dentro de la Tina encima de El, mojandose completamente. Misao no pudo evitar que se le escapara un grito de la sorpresa y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrio se encontraba dentro de la tina, Aoshi permanecia quieto y serio como siempre, mirandola con un brillo divertido en sus ojos que le delatava.  
Misao se miro, estaba mojada de arriba a abajo.

- Estas loco?.- Dijo bastante molesta.- Ahora tendre que buscar otra Yukata.

En un intento de salir de la bañera sus planes volvieron a fracasar, pero estaba vez el Okashira la agarro tiernamente de la cintura y la apoyo en su torso desnudo, dejando sus rostros a escasos centimetros de diferencia, y por supuesto haciendo que Misao se olvidara del hecho de que su Yukata estaba completamente mojada.

- Estoy loco por Ti.- Susurro El, acariciando sus labios contra los de Misao, que creyo derretirse en ese momento.  
- Estas loco, y encima eres perverso.- Rio Misao, notando como las manos de Shinomori empezaban a desatarle la Yukata.- Muy perverso.  
- Si quieres puedo parar.- Contesto, empezando a incorporarse en la bañera, pero Misao tenia otros planes.  
- No, me gusta que seas perverso.

Aoshi mostro una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba como Ella empezaba a abrir la Yukata mojada, dejando ver piel y mas piel, hasta que ya no quedaba nada para la imaginacion, excepto sus pequeños pechos, que estaban ocultos tras dos cascadas de cabello negro, que hacia un contraste hermoso con su piel blanca.  
Misao tiro la prenda de ropa al suelo y apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de Aoshi, mientras este la observaba de arriba a abajo, como si fuera una obra de arte.

- Que miras tanto?.- Rio la ninja, haciendo que Aoshi la mirara directamente a los ojos.  
- A ti, eres preciosa.

Aoshi se sento un poco mas en la tina para que El y Misao estubieran a la misma altura.  
La cogio dulcemente de la cintura, dejandola sentada sobre su regazo, mientras Ella rodeaba con sus piernas la cadera del Okashira, cruzandolas en su espalda. Esa postura, inocente para Makimachi, fue bastante curiosa para El, que pronto sintio como la pasion empezaba a subirle por las venas, llamada desde las zonas mas bajas de su cuerpo.

En un impulso salvaje la agarro fuertemente de la nuca, haciendo aquel beso que habia empezado como suaves caricias con los labios, en algo aun mas profundo. Y que deribaron en caricias, primero timidas, y luego algo mas atrevidas, en busca de darle placer a la otra persona, de explorar una vez mas, esperando descubrir nuevas cosas, aunque ya supieran de memoria cada centimetro de su piel, cada rincon..., pero sabian que siempre quedaba algo para la sorpresa.

Sus miradas se fundieron en una sola en el momento en que una vez mas se entregaban el uno al otro, demostrando que se amaban tanto como la primera vez, y que no se cansarian de ello jamas.  
No apartaron sus ojos en ningun momento, mientras Aoshi, con sus manos cogiendo la cintura de Misao, ayudaba con el sube y baja de sus movimientos, que cada vez se hacian mas bruscos. En dispares rachas que podian ser lentas, donde hacian un descanso y cerraban los ojos para sentir en toda su gloria ese placer que producia el amor, y otras rapidas y profundas, donde se daban cuenta que poseian tanta pasion el uno por el otro que aveces era imposible demostrarlo todo con tan solo un acto. Pero este era suficiente.

Y eso llegaba tras largo rato, con unos cortos pero intensos segundos en los que toda la pasion acababa en una cumbre de placer que el cuerpo era incapas de controlar, unos segundos en que de verdad la mente quedaba en blanco y todo el mundo a su alrededor desaparecia, demostrandose fisicamente con un gemido desgarrador, algun que otro espasmo y la necesidad de aferrarse a el otro ser, como si la vida dependiera de ello... pero que por dentro no tenia explicacion de lo hermoso que era.

Es curioso.

Otro acto, con la misma rutina que este, podria ser cansino, pero... cuando realmente las dos personas se quieren, jamas podria cansarles algo como eso.  
Y Aoshi y Misao lo demostraban cada dia, jamas se cansarian el uno del otro, y lo repetirian todas las veces que el cuerpo y el corazon les pidiese.

Ese fue el principio de una larga noche.  
Como todas las demas ... Pero a la vez, No.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Se oyeron dos golpes contra la madera de la puerta. Secos y sin ningun tipo de urgencia.

Shinomori sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, asi que simplemente dio paso con su voz y seguio firmando algunos documentos que tenia sobre el escritorio.  
La puerta se abrio lentamente y Hannya entro con toda la confianza del mundo, no sin antes hacer una reverencia a su Jefe, como todas las mañanas.

- Buenos dias Jefe.- Saludo el ninja.- Son las siete, se ha metido en su despacho antes de lo normal.  
- Tengo trabajo atrasado de ayer, pero anoche no tenia ganas de trabajar.- Comento Aoshi, apilando algunos folios.- Empezemos con tus tareas de hoy.  
- No desea bajar a desayunar? Los demas le esperan.- Pregunto Hannya, curioso.  
Aoshi le miro extrañado, la verdad no se habia acordado del desayuno.- No, digale a alguna de las sirvientas que me suba algo.  
- De acuerdo.- Asintio el Ninja.- Algo mas?  
- Creo que No.  
- Esta mañana he ido a buscarle a su habitacion para darle las buenas noticias sobre la Mision de Bejimi...- Empezo a contar Hannya, el Okashira le miro de reojo, sabia a donde queria llegar.- Pero no se encontraba alli.  
- Estube entrenando un poco de madrugada, ultimamente duermo mal.- Mintio Aoshi, la curiosidad de Hannya cada dia iba a mayores.  
- Lo he notado, es curioso.  
- El que?  
- Al contrario que usted Misao ultimamente duerme mas de lo normal, ni siquiera se ha levantado a desayunar aun.  
- No?.- Levanto una ceja Aoshi, haciendose el interesado.- Que raro.  
- Lo se, estamos algo preocupados por Ella, le he dicho a Megumi que le haga unas pruebas, no sea que tenga algo.- Hannya se inclino de nuevo.- Bueno, me retiro, ahora mismo le suben algo de comer.  
- Gracias, y Hannya .  
- Si?  
- Cuando Misao despierte y desayune avisale de que tengo una Mision para Ella.- Ordeno el Okashira.- Que venga para darle los detalles.  
- Si, Sr.

Tras la salida de Hannya del despacho, Aoshi dificultosamente pudo volver a concentrarse en el trabajo.  
Cada vez se hacia mas dificil esconder su relacion con Misao, pronto alguien se daria cuenta y entonces dar explicaciones seria aun peor. Tenia que hallar la manera y el momento oportuno para darle la noticia, por lo menos primero a Hannya, y despues a los demas Onni.

En realidad no tenia que darle cuentas a nadie sobre lo que hacia o No con Misao, despues de todo era El quien habia tenido su tutoria legalmente hasta que cumplio la mayoria de edad, y Ella estaba con El porque propio deseo, El no le habia obligado a nada. Los dos eran felices juntos y no tenia ninguna otra dificultad.  
Pero aun asi Hannya era como su Padre, y si podia haber algun problema en su relacion, era que Hannya se sintiera ofendido al encontrarse con que su Jefe habia elegido a la quer era como su hija como mujer para su vida ... o No, bueno, eso se sabria el dia en que se lo dijera, y ese dia tenia que llegar pronto.  
Penso que lo mejor seria comentarselo a Misao ahora que iba a darle una nueva Mision y discutirlo cuando pudieran.

**-------------------------------------------------**

- Misao, quieres despertar de una buena vez?.- Se oyo una voz de mujer llamandola insistentemente.

La joven ninja abrio uno de sus verdes ojos peresozamente, y busco con vision aun borrosa a la dueña de esas insistencias. No tenia duda de que era Megumi, y lo descubrio en el momento en que su vista se definio y comprobo que la doctora esta sentada junto a Ella en la cama de brazos cruzados.

- Megumi...- Susurro molesta Misao.- Que hora es?  
- Como que que hora es?.- Grito histerica la doctora, señalando el reloj de la pared.- Casi las diez de la mañana! Te has vuelto loca niña!

Misao se sento de un golpe en la cama y miro el reloj, ya pensandose lo peor, si eran las diez de la mañana su cabeza iba a rodar.  
Enfoco la vista, se habia mareado al incorporarse con tanta rapidez y comprobo que eran las ...

- Son las siete y media!.- Grito la muchacha, tirandole una almohada a la doctora, que no podia evitar reirse a carcajadas.- Quieres matarme del susto!  
- Callate, si te hubiera dejado hubieras dormido hasta mañana.- Contesto Meg, levantadose de la cama y recogiendo la almohada del suelo.- Levantate, el desayuno esta servido ya en la mesa.  
- De acuerdo.- Dijo, mientras ahogaba un bostezo con una mano.  
- Aoshi no te dejo dormir anoche?.- Pregunto, con un brillo pintoresco en sus ojos, haciendo que Misao se sonrojara.  
- Indiscreta!.- Rio la ninja, levantandose y cogiendo una toalla.- Eso no es asunto tuyo.  
- Tiene que ser muy buen amante porque mira nada mas, antes te levantabas a las cinco y ahora de milagro a las ocho.- Rio Meg empezando a hacer la cama.  
- Eres lo peor Megumi!.- Grito Misao desde el baño, mientras llenaba la tina para darse un baño.  
- Hablando en serio Misao, tienes que tener cuidado.- La doctora se puso seria.- Hannya se ha dado cuenta de este cambio de horario tuyo y me ha pedido que te haga pruebas por si tienes alguna enfermedad, empieza a sospechar y pronto no podre darle mas escusas de tu comportamiento.  
- Lo siento.- Disculpo la chica, comprobando la temperatura del agua.- Me controlare mas, lo prometo.  
- Bueno, eso espero.

Megumi termino los ultimos arreglos en la cama y miro el resto de la habitacion por si podia colocar algo mas, para despues asomarse a la puerta del baño, donde Misao ya se daba un buen fregado y acababa de despertarse del todo.

- Tienes que tener cuidado Misao.- Se cruzo de brazos la doctora, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.  
- Con que?.- Pregunto Misao, consternada.  
- Con esta vida que llevas con Aoshi, esta en juego tu honor.- Respondio duramente.- Te has entregado muy rapido a El.  
- Lo se.- Misao bajo el rostro, avergonzada.- No creas que no he pensando en ello, pero... fue inevitable.  
- Me lo imagino, es dificil controlar este tipo de ... pasiones.- Sonrio dulcemente Meg.- Pero ahora tienes que exigirle a Aoshi.  
- Exigirle, El que?  
- No puedes estar toda la vida como su amante Misao.- Megumi se acerco hasta la tina y se arrodillo a su lado.- Eso pondra en entredicho tu reputacion, tu dignidad... Yo se que tu no eres una mujerzuela, ni quiero que los demas piensen eso de Ti, Aoshi tiene que definir vuestra situacion pronto.

Misao permanecio en silencio mirando a su amiga cara a cara, mientras pensaba en toda la razon que tenia.

- Y mas cuando las consecuencias de todo esto empiezen a surgir, y eso si que es inevitable.  
- Que consecuencias?.- Pregunto, no tan inocentemente la ninja.  
- Que los demas se enteren por ejemplo, entonces Aoshi tendra que reclamarte para El, definitivamente.  
El panico entre en la mente de Misao, Aoshi nunca le habia mencionado algo asi.- Y... si no lo hace?  
- Lo tendra que hacer, tarde o temprano.- Dijo muy convencida Takani.  
- Como estas tan segura Meg, Y si no lo hace? Quedare para siempre como su amante?.- Los ojos de Misao se pusieron cristalinos.- Yo le amo.  
- Lo se niña.- Megumi le acaricio el cabello con ternura.- Pero tendra que hacerlo, porque tal y como van algun dia Aoshi te dejara en cinta, y no creo que se permita asi mismo tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, y mucho menos abandonado por ahi!

Las palabras de Megumi le calleron a la ninja como una jarron de agua fria.  
No se habia parado a pensar en todo aquello hasta ese momento, y a lomejor era demasiado tarde para empezar a pensar en esas cosas ahora, cuando Aoshi y Ella ya llevaban casi dos meses de relacion. La menstruacion no le habia fallado, para su fortuna, por lo que no podia estar embarazada, pero aun asi... Si hubiera pasado lo contrario... Que haria? No tenia ningun tipo de derecho con Aoshi, Ella no es su esposa, ni siquiera su prometida, para asegurarle un futuro a ese supuesto bebe.

La verdad, despues de todo lo que habia descubierto en Aoshi, no creia que el fuese capas de dejarla, pero... las dudas siempre estan presentes.  
Lo mejor seria hablar con El mas tarde y no adelantarse a los hechos, le hablaria sobre lo que harian, sobre si El pensaba que su relacion iba a alguna parte... y apartir de ahi Kami-sama diria.

Megumi noto que Misao se habia quedado demasiado callado, y con una triste exprecion en su rostro.

- Perdona, no queria alarmarte, ni nada.- Dijo, con algo de culpa.- Pero es mejor que vayas pensando en estas cosas.  
- No, no tienes que disculparte.- Sonrio tristemente la joven ninja.- Tienes razon, es mejor que vayamos pensando en esas cosas, las comentare con Aoshi.  
Megumi sonrio.- Asi me gusta, te espero para desayunar.

La doctora abandono la habitacion, dejando a Misao con sus dudas y pensamientos.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Tetsuma Takeda se encontraba en la sala de musica tocando el piano, una de sus aficiones favoritas.  
En concreto una Sonata de su compositor preferido, Beethoven, Claro de Luna (jeje mi preferida), completamente concentrado en cada nota y en su profundida. Una pieza realmente triste, pero eso era lo que le atraia de ella.

Llevaba algunos dias bastante preocupado, tanto que ni siquiera sus escarceos "amorosos" con las criadas de limpieza eran suficientes para distraerle durante unos instantes. No podia pensar en otra cosa.  
Y justamente esa cosa paso por el medio de la sala en ese momento, con bastante prisa.

De un impulso dejo de tocar el piano y se levanto.  
- Misao!

La joven se paro de golpe, extrañada porque el repelente joven parara de tocar el piano para hablarle. No solia dejar que nadie le interrumpiera mientras tocaba.  
- Que quieres Tetsuma?  
- Solo hablar un momento contigo.- El joven se acerco tranquilamente, sin perder detalle de cada parte del cuerpo de Makimachi.  
- Que demonios miras con tanta alegria?.- Levanto una ceja Ella, irritada por esas miraditas de Takeda, aunque fueran bastante comunes.- Ten verguenza.  
- Pense que ya sabias que no la tenia.- Rio Tetsuma, ya a poca distancia de Ella.- Ultimamente te veo como ... mas mujer.  
- Que quieres decir con eso?  
- No se, te arreglas mas, tu perfume se queda en toda habitacion por la que pasas.- Susurro acercanso su rostro al cabello de Ella.- Estas esquicita.  
- Eres odioso.- Ignoro por completo su atrevimiento, empezando a caminar, pero Tetsuma la agarro del brazo con fuerza.- Que haces?  
- Tu no te vas de aqui hasta que me aclares algunas dudas.- Ordeno El, y fue a cerrar las dos puertas de la sala con autoridad.  
- No tientes a la suerte Takeda.- A Misao le paso un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo, algo le olia mal.- Abre esas puertas.  
- Me parece que no.- Sonrio el joven, volviendo hasta donde estaba Ella.- Hoy dejaremos algunas cosas en claro.  
- Por supuesto, nunca me es molestia darte donde mas te duele, parece que no aprendes nunca.- Sonrio con malicia Misao.  
- La que va a aprender algo esta noche seras Tu, preciosa.- Con un movimiento rapido, que ni Misao esperaba, la empujo contra el piano, encendiendo todas las alertas de la ninja.  
- Como te atreves!.- Ella estaba apunto de darle una cachetada, pero Tetsuma parecia tenerlo todo planeado.

Cogio la mano de Misao y le retorcio el brazo con fuerza, inmovilizandola al instante.  
Con esto aprovecho para acorralar el cuerpo de la chica contra el piano y El, poniendo aun mas dificil la tarea de escapar para Misao. Tenia pocas posibilidades, aparte de lo evidente tenia puesto un kimono, y con El sus piernas estaban apresadas, no podia darle alguna patada a Takeda para que la dejara en paz.  
Todo estaba en su contra ese dia, prefirio tranquilizarse y hacerle frente verbalmente, seguramente solo eran amenazas del Joven, no pasaria nada.

- Quieta fiera.- Susurro con malicia el hijo de Takeda.- No pongas las cosas mas dificiles.  
- Sueltalo de una vez, estoy perdiendo un tiempo valioso y Aoshi me espera.- Fruncio el ceño Misao, conteniendo sus impulsos.  
- Aoshi...- La voz de Tetsuma se volvio tenebrosa.- Ese Aoshi me tiene harto..., Ustedes dos tienen algo, lo se.  
- No digas tonterias.- Rio Misao.- Como vamos a tener algo? Es el Okashira, tiene gustos mas refinados.  
- Hasta ahora solo lo he visto con una mujer, y esa eres Tu, dame razones mas creibles para convencerme de que no estas con El.  
- No tengo que darte razones de nada idiota.- Se puso seria, pero eso solo saco una amarga sonrisa del Joven.  
- Entonces me das la razon a Mi.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Tetsuma, cogio a Misao con un movimiento brusco del menton, acercando sus rostros a la fuerza. Misao intento moverse, pero El le doblo mas el brazo, haciendo que la ninja se aguantara las lagrimas de dolor, al notar que un movimiento mas y Takeda seria capas de romperselo sin remordimientos.  
Ahi se dio cuenta de que todo aquello iba en serio.

- Te revuelcas con El, verdad?.- Le gruño Tetsuma, apretando aun mas su menton.- Contesta!  
- Y que si lo hago!.- Gruño tambien Misao, incapas de ceder ante tal sujeto.- Que pasa si lo hago?  
Takeda solto una carcajada agria, sin soltar a Misao.- Lo sabia, Eres una zorra.  
- No tanto como con las que te revuelcas Tu.- Susurro con Ira la ninja.- Por lo menos Aoshi es un hombre de verdad.

Tras ese comentario inoportuno Misao recibio un buen tortazo de parte de Tetsuma, y un poco mas de presion en su brazo.

- Deberias medir tus palabras, no estas en condiciones de hacerme enfurecer.- Rio el hijo de Takeda.  
- Que quieres de mi?.- Pregunto finalmente, harta de toda aquella situacion y deseando correr a un lugar seguro, No podia con aquello.  
- Que quiero de ti?.- Repitio con malicia.- Muy simple..., lo unico capas de ofrecerme cualquier zorra como Tu.

Sin pensarlo dos veces llevo su mano a la parte de atras del obi de Misao, empezando a desatarlo con mucha soltura, se notaba la experiencia.  
Misao intento revolverse varias veces, intentando que no pudiera soltarle el obi, pero cuanto mas se movia, mas apretaba su brazo y ya empezaba a notar un dolor terrible. La mente de Misao trabajaba a contrareloj desde que noto como Tetsuma habia terminado de desenrrollar el obi de su cuerpo, y las prendas del Kimono empezaban a abrirse con demasiada facilidad.

Lo ultimo a lo que recurrio fue a suplicar, pese a su orgullo.

- Por favor, dejame.- Susurro con verguenza, pero con desesperacion.  
- Eso es, suplica, me parece aun mas exitante.- Rio Tetsuma, mientras le sacaba con dificultad la prenda principal del Kimono, dejandola solo con la Yukata de seda de debajo.

Ya quedaba menos, o actuaba rapido o las amenazas de varios años de Tetsuma se verian cumplidas.  
Que mas podia hacer?  
Si se intentaba mover acabaria rompiendole el brazo, si por casualidad se lo quitaba de encima no podria atacarle como su dignidad en ese momento queria matarle, era el hijo del Jefe, se buscaria problemas muy graves, pero tampoco queria ser violada ...

**----------------------------------------------**

Aoshi se inquietaba.

Ya sabia por Hannya que Misao habia recibido la orden para que fuese a verle al despacho, pero habia pasado media hora y no aparecia.  
Eso no era buena señal.

Desesperado daba vueltas y mas vueltas en su despacho, algo le decia que a Misao le habia pasado algo.  
Pero que podia pasarle dentro de la Mansion?  
Buscando respuestas a sus dudas penso que la mejor opcion era buscarla el mismo. Seguramente solo eran paranoias y Misao se habia entretenido hablando con Megumi o con algun miembro del Onni.

Camino hasta el comedor, pensando en la posibilidad de que todabia estubiese desayunando.  
Pero al entrar las criadas incluso ya habian limpiado la habitacion y parecia como si nadie hubiese comido alli nunca.  
Tenia que estar haciendo otra cosa.

Subio al segundo piso y miro en su habitacion. Nada.  
Le pregunto a Megumi que se encontraba en su despacho, aburrida como siempre. Lo ultimo que sabia de Ella era que iba a verle.  
Empiezan a saltar las alarmas.

Corre al primer piso de nuevo.

A cualquiera que pasa a su lado le pregunta si la han visto.  
Todos coinciden en que iba a verle cuando la vieron por ultima vez, pero Ella no habia aparecido.  
Uno de los criados le asegura que la habia visto entrar en la sala de musica para acortar camino entre el comedor y la escalera principal. No perdia nada por pasar por alli, sabia que a esas horas Tetsuma practicaba con el piano, a lo mejor la habia visto, aunque no soportara al muchacho.

Nada mas ir hasta alli la sangre se le congela en las venas.

Las puertas de la sala de Musica estan cerradas, las dos.  
Cosa que nunca pasaba.

Sin dudarlo un solo instante abre una de las puertas, sabia que algo pasaba alli... Y no se equivocaba.

Su primera vision fue la de Tetsuma dandole una cachetada a Misao, que estaba media desnuda, luego como Ella caia al suelo en un mar de lagrimas, agarrandose con fuerza el brazo, y como en el momento en el que el endemoniado muchacho intento avalanzarse de nuevo sobre Ella, en un intento desesperado por quitarselo de encima, intento darle una patada en sus partes mas sensibles.

Lo siguiente ...

Ni lo recuerda.

En el instante en que todas esas visiones pasaban por su cerebro su cuerpo ya habia reaccionado inminentemente.

A grandes zancadas cruzo la sala de Musica, hasta llegar a la altura del muchacho, al que agarro fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa, dandole la vuelta para que se encontrara, no con sus tipicos ojos azules, si no con unos ojos capaces de congelar con la mirada, literalmente.  
Tetsuma se quedo paralizado al ver el rostro de Aoshi, tan apacible como siempre, pero con esa intensidad en su mirada que hacia que hasta el mas minimo de sus huesos templara de horror.

Afortunadamente... o No, no tubo que mirarle mucho tiempo, ya que Aoshi estrello todo su puño contra su rostro, lanzandolo a metros de distancia de El.

Sin reparar en alguna otra cosa se agacho junto a Misao rapidamente, inspeccionandola de arriba a abajo.  
La ninja estaba unicamente vestida con un fina Yukata, que apenas podia mantener cerrada al tener el brazo roto. Shinomori se quito la gabardina y se la coloco sobre los hombros con cuidado, cambiando aquella mirada gelida por una de preocupacion que consolo a Misao.

- Te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto secamente.  
- Si...- Misao aguantaba las lagrimas como podia.- Menos mal que has llegado ..., No podia .  
- Sssh.- Aoshi la mando a callar tiernamente, estrechandola entre sus brazos con cuidado.- Ya estoy aqui.  
- Ya me lo han demostrado!.- Se oyo tras Ellos.

Tetsuma permanecia de pie, con la nariz rota y el rostro lleno de sangre, pero aun asi sonriendo perversamente y señalandoles.

- Me gustara ver como explican esto a los demas.- Rio, haciendo que los ojos de Aoshi volvieran a volverse asesinos.

En el momento en que Aoshi se levantaba para contraatacar al joven, sin tener en cuenta su posicion en la casa, la otra puerta de la Sala de musica se abrio de un golpe, llamando la atencion de todos los presentes.

- Que pasa aqui?

**Notas de la Autora:**

AAaaah! Kien sera el k entro? No lo veran asta el proximo jajajaja, k mala soy.  
Weno, espero k les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, no se si tarde muxo en actualizar, ya asta perdi la cuenta, pero aqui lo tiene de todas formas jeje, antes de año nuevo, pa acabar bien.  
Spero k me dejen algun Review, y tambien darle las gracias a los k se molestaron en djar uno en el capi 6, gracias a:

**Misao de Shinamori, Epsi, AkikoSamaN, Dosu, Miara Makisan, Misao-21, Pnk Girl, Arbol de Cerezo, HADA, Yukiyasha, Silvia-chan, Gabyhyatt, FINE, Ali-chan6 y Minue.**

Siento no contestar individualmente pero ahora ando con prisa, de todas formas gracias a todas por su apoyo y feliz navidad y año nuevo!

Besos!

**Rinoa S.**


	8. Chapter 8

Siii lo se! No tengo perdon U.U

He tardado demasiado y fue x culpa de mi madre, compramos un Pc nuevo y no se k izo con el viejo asi k me kede sin ninguno de mis Fics y sin los borradores T.T lo que dificulto la tarea a la hora de comenzar un nuevo capitulo y me desiluciono x completo. Pero bueno... como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca y no se si ha quedado este capitulo tan bien como los anteriores, lo he hecho a prisas xk no tengo apenas tiempo. Solo espero que les guste, aunque yo no quede del todo convencida O.o

P.D.: RK no es mio, es de Watsuki-sama, y de resto creo k ya lo saben... (No tengo tiempo sorry XD)

**DARK OBSSESION**

**Capitulo 8**

-

Hannya miraba el despacho vacio de Aoshi con recelo.  
Su Jefe siempre estaba a esas horas alli, es mas, tenia una cita programada con Misao para acordar los detalles de su siguiente mision, pero ninguno de los dos estaba por lo alrededores en ese momento.  
Que pasaba? Algo malo seguro. Lo sabia.

Y como respuesta a sus sospechas un grito.  
No un grito de terror, ni nada parecido... alguien estaba gritandole a otra persona en la Mansion, y con una energia y odio increibles.  
Y sin duda alguna habia reconocido esa voz, era la de Tetsuma Takeda.

Porque algo le decia que ese grito tenia que ver con Aoshi y Misao?

No dio tiempo a razonar su propia pregunta y utilizando todas sus facultades de ninja fue directamente al lugar del que estaba seguro que procedia el grito. De la Sala de musica.  
Solo alli podia estar Tetsuma a esas horas de la mañana, y ahora que lo pensaba... El piano no estaba sonando.

Se vio delante de la puerta de la Sala que conectaba con la escalera principal... y otro detalle mas para sumarlo a la lista de cosas sospechosas de esa mañana. La puerta estaba completamente cerrada y oi la voz de Tetsuma al otro lado ...

Sin pensarlo agarro con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y la abrio de par en par.

Las pupilas de sus ojos se encogieron suvitamente... y No por la claridad de la habitacion.  
Lo que estaba viendo no podia ser verdad... Ni tenia logica alguna.

Habia conseguido su objetivo de encontrar a Aoshi..., pero... No se esperaba algo asi. Miro a su jefe buscando una respuesta, pero en Shinomori solo veia esos ojos, esos tempanos de hielo, que solo tenia cuando se enfrentaba a sus peores enemigos... que al verle cambiaron radicalmente, le miraban con sorpresa. La primera vez en su vida que veia sorpresa en su Jefe.  
Y despues observo como tambien Tetsuma le miraba, pero con una amplia sonrisa, que le costo descubrir tras los rios de sangre que corrian por su rostro desde su nariz... rota.

Que habia pasado alli? Aoshi le habia pegado al hijo de Takeda?  
Que explicacion podia tener eso?

La explicacion llego al descubrir a la ultima persona que alli estaba... Y la que mas le impacto.

Misao se encontraba sentada en el suelo, cubierta con la gabardina de Aoshi a medias, sus ropajes tirados por el suelo, su rostro amoratado, sus ojos llorosos, agarrandose el brazo con fuerza,... Las piezas encajaban.

Su reflexion apenas habia durado unos segundos desde que habia abierto la puerta.  
Y la tension se podia cortar con un cuchillo, lo unico que se oia eran las respiraciones de los presentes y todos miraban a Hannya, con particulares emociones reflejadas en sus pupilas.  
Sorpresa, Alegria, Temor... ?

- Hannya.- Rompio el silencion Tetsuma, con mucho sarcasmo.- Justo la persona en que pensaba.

Pero el ninja apenas le hizo caso, simplemente atravezo la sala a gran velocidad y corrio a socorrer a Misao, que se abrazo a El como si fuera su salvacion, ahogando sus lagrimas.

- Tranquila pequeña, que ha pasado?.- Pregunto, asustado por el estado de Misao.  
- Tetsuma ha intentando violarla.- Susurro Aoshi, con voz perturbada, sin apartar la mirada del hijo de Takeda.  
- Como!.- Hannya se levanto de golpe, añadiendo una mirada asesina mas en contra de Tetsuma.  
- Si, eso he hecho.- Sonrio Takeda, sin ningun tipo de verguenza.

Aoshi corrio a su encuentro con ira, cogiendole del cuello de la camisa y levantandolo en el aire, con el rostro casi desfigurado de la rabia.

- Encima tienes la osadia de Reirte!.- Gruño, haciendo que los huesos del Hijo de Takeda temieran por su seguridad.- Me da igual que seas Hijo de Kanryuu, esto lo pagas con sangre.

Hannya vio como Aoshi perdia la paciencia por primera vez en su vida, y No le gusto.  
Corrio a su lado y le agarro con fuerza la mano que sostenia a Tetsuma, sabia que si le hacia mas daño se verian en grandes problemas con Kanryuu, y eso no podia ser, habia que hablarlo todos y llegar a un acuerdo antes de que Takeda se enterara de todo.

- Jefe, calmese... si Kanryuu se entera...- Intento hablar Hannya, pero Aoshi le interrumpio.  
- Me da igual!.- Grito Aoshi, apretando mas el cuello del muchacho.- Tiene que aprender a no tocar lo que no le pertenece .  
- Y quieres explicarle a Hannya a quien pertenece Misao...?.- Ironizo Tetsuma, aprovechando la oportunidad.- Seguro que estara encantado de saberlo.

Aoshi aflojo el agarre de su mano impulsivamente y miro al chico sobresaltado.  
Hannya se dio cuenta de ello, otra vez sabia que algo iba mal.

- Venga dicelo, creo que tiene derecho a saberlo, no?.- Tetsuma termino por soltarse de Aoshi.- A saber lo que haces con su pequeña.  
- Callate de una vez.- Grito Hannya, se estaba poniendo nervioso.- Solo quieres envenenarnos con tu lengua, niño malcriado.  
- Digo la verdad.- Fruncio el ceño Tetsuma Takeda.- Si no preguntale a tu Jefe, aver si es capas de mentirte El.  
- No le hagas caso Hannya, solo quiere buscarnos problemas cuando deberiamos estar partiendole la cara por haberle hecho daño a Misao.- Se defendio Aoshi, no era el momento oportuno para que Hannya se enterara de todo.

Pero otra persona no lo entendio asi.

Tras los argumentos de Aoshi lo unico que se oyo en la sala fue un suspiro de Misao, al que nadie hizo caso, excepto Tetsuma.  
El joven la miro directamente, y sobre todo disfrutando. Aquello le dio mas placer que nada, cuando vio como la primera lagrima escapaba de uno de los verdes ojos de Misao al oir las palabras de Aoshi.  
Aoshi no queria que nadie supiera lo suyo, pero se mantuvo alli, enfrentaria todo lo que se le viniera encima.  
Aunque tubiera que enfrentar que Aoshi la negara.

El silencio se mantubo unos instantes mas, hasta que Tetsuma no aguanto mas, tenia que ver las reacciones de Hannya ante la noticia, tenia que ver como Aoshi negaba a Misao y esta sufria... Si, ante todo queria ver como Misao se sentia como una sucia ramera, utilizada.

- Esta bien, lo dire Yo.- Sentencio Takeda, mirando fijamente a Hannya.- Tu Jefe es el dueño de tu hijita... Lo que es igual a que... Aoshi la tiene como su amante, desde hace tiempo.  
- Eso no es verdad!.- Grito Aoshi, cogiendole de nuevo por el cuello.  
- Claro que lo es!.- Cogio valor Tetsuma, al ver el rostro perplejo de Hannya antes sus palabras.- Niega ahora, delante de Ella, que cada noche la empalagas con palabras de amor para llevartela a la cama!

Aoshi se quedo mudo por unos instantes, instantes que aprovecho para voltear y mirar a Misao.  
Ella permanecia con el rostro bajo, sin mirar a nadie, como una sombra, pero no le impidio observar como lagrimas caian por sus mejillas, chocando contra la reluciente madera del piso.  
Aquello le dolio mas que nada en aquel mundo... Misao lloraba, y era por su culpa.

Hannya lo observaba atento, su comportamiento le decia que algo de verdad habia en las palabras de Tetsuma.  
Si ni Misao ni Aoshi se defendian en los segundos siguientes tenia que ser porque era cierto ...

Su Jefe, aquel que le enseño todo lo que sabia en la vida y quien le habia protegido desde siempre... mantenia relaciones con su Hija? No podia ser verdad, Misao solo era una niña, y Aoshi era demasiado sensato para aquello.

- No esta diciendo la verdad.- Afirmo Hannya, intentando auto-convencerse.- No, Aoshi?  
Aoshi le miro, asustado, tenia que tomar una desicion en ese momento.- Yo ...

Pero fue interrumpido por un ruido que hizo que todos pusieran su atencion en Misao.  
Ella se habia levantado de un salto del suelo y habia corrido estrepitosamente y con mucha dificultad hacia una de las puertas, desapareciendo tras y ella y el sonido silencioso de sus llantos.

Aoshi hubiera querido correr tras de Ella, protegerla y consolarla, pero... El era el causante de su desgracia.  
La habia negado una vez, era normal que se sintiera despreciada, una simple amante..., pero eso no era verdad, lo unico que estaba en su contra eran las circunstancias... hubiera deseado cualquier momento menos ese para dar a conocer su relacion.

- Aoshi, contestame.- Levanto por primera vez la voz a su Jefe.  
Shinomori cogio aire, era ahora o nunca, y miro a Tetsuma.- De acuerdo, has ganado, no queria que la gente se enterara de esta manera tan rastrera.  
- Dicelo.- Sonrio Takeda, en su plena gloria.  
- Entonces es verdad?.- Intento moderar su voz el ninja.  
- Misao y Yo mantenemos una relacion desde hace dos meses.- Afirmo Aoshi, viendo como las orbitas de Hannya crecian sorprendidas, y tambien aclaro un punto.- Pero no como mi amante... Ella es mi Novia.  
Tetsuma solto una ironica carcajada.- Una novia no se mantiene en secreto tanto tiempo!  
- Callate!.- Ordeno Hannya, sorprendiendo a todos.- Porque lo han ocultado?  
- No sabiamos como reaccionarias, ni siquiera nosotros podiamos creernoslo, pero paso.- Explico Aoshi.- Comprendere que estes en desacuerdo con esta relacion, pero ya que es publica... la mantendre, pienses lo que pienses.

Hannya quedo en silencio unos instantes, para despues voltearse a hablar con Tetsuma, que permanecia bastante contento, a pesar de que su nariz seguia chorreando sangre.

- Largate, pero esto no quedara asi, pagaras tu atrevimiento.- Amenazo el Ninja.  
- Como quieran.- Sonrio aun mas, dandose la vuelta para salir.  
Estaba apunto de atrevezar la puerta cuando Aoshi le interrumpio su salida.- No le digas nada a tu Padre de esto, porque entonces ya no me importara matarte con mis propias manos, esto lo arreglaremos de otra manera.

Tetsuma Takeda se dio cuenta de que las amenazas del Okashira eran ciertas, y que tenia mucha razon, de nada valdria refugiarse tras su Padre, porque entonces Aoshi no tendria obligaciones con El y le daria lo mismo que ambos vivieran o lo contrario, por algo eran los mejores en su trabajo.  
Salio de la habitacion, pensando en la mejor escuza para decirle a su Padre sobre el estado de su nariz, dejando a los dos ninjas dentro de la Sala, completamente solos.

El silencio no duro mucho tras su retirada, ya que Hannya tenia en su mente muchos interrogantes.

- Se que no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea.- Empezo el ninja, con aparente calma.- Aunque sin ninguna duda no este de acuerdo con esto..., pero no lo entiendo, porque Misao?  
- No entiendo la pregunta.- Levanto una ceja el Okashira.  
- Porque Ella, Eres Aoshi Shinomori, siempre te han interesado mas las batallas que las mujeres, y porque has tenido que interesarte en Misao, Es una niña, podias haber tenido a la mujer que desearas.  
- Es tan dificil de entender que Ella es la mujer que deseo?.- Pregunto Aoshi, algo molesto con la pregunta.- Misao es tan mujer como otra cualquiera, aunque cueste de creer, a mi tambien me costo, pero es algo cierto y hay que aceptarlo, Ella no seria tu niña para siempre, ni la de ninguno de los Onni. Misao crecio y Yo me enamore de Ella.

La declaracion de Aoshi sorprendio a Hannya. Sin duda alguna su jefe era una persona muy segura de si misma, pero aquellas palabras habian sonado las mas seguras que habia dicho jamas.  
Aunque su seguridad no fuera suficiente para explicarle tantas cosas que tenia en la mente.

- Te creo...- Suspiro Hannya, la situacion se le hacia demasiado dificil.- Pero esta mal Aoshi, le has... quitado el Honor a Misao, y ni siquiera son novios formales, como quieres que acepte eso?  
- Se que lo hicimos mal, los dos, pero es algo que solucionare hoy mismo, solo quiero saber si tengo tu apoyo.- Aoshi miro fijamente a Hannya, no le gustaria hacer las cosas en contra de la voluntad del que era su mejor amigo.

Hannya estubo en silencio unos instantes, antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de la sala, sin siquiera mirar a Aoshi. Habia muchas cosas en las que pensar, y sobretodo tenia que contarselo al resto del Onni y hablarlo con ellos.

- Tengo que pensarlo.- Dijo, antes de salir por la puerta.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

No habia podido aguantar como Ella pretendia.

No pudo esperar a oir la respuesta que Aoshi iba a darle a Hannya... ya habia negado su relacion una vez, no queria oirlo dos.  
Y eso le dio una sensacion horrible, mas dolorosa que sus heridas fisicas. Se sentia despreciada, sola, nadie ... era como si su mundo se hubiera magnificado y Ella al contrario hubiera menguado, convirtiendose en un pequeño grando de arena en el que nadie se fijaba, sin ningun tipo de valor.

No supo de donde saco la fuerza para llegar hasta la escalera principal y alli no tubo otro remedio que sentarse en uno de los peldaños, el dolor de su brazo era demasiado grande para seguir corriendo, estaba a apunto de desmayarse... y debio de hacerlo porque cuando abrio los ojos de nuevo se encontraba echada en su cama, con el brazo escayolado y con una yukata limpia puesta.

Lo primo que hizo fue sentarse en la cama con rapidez y encontrarse cara a cara con Megumi, que ordenaba su cuarto y se sobresalto con el repentino despertar de la ninja.  
Misao la miro como si se tratara de un fantasma, mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de lo que habia pasado esa mañana, y mientras volvian esas horribles sensaciones que la desmoronaban por dentro, poco a poco.

La doctora dejo a un lado todo lo que hacia y corria a sentarse junto a Makimacho en la cama, cogiendola de los hombros para que la mirara fijamente, Misao aun parecia perdida en la realidad.

- Misao, mirame.- Ordeno Meg, hasta que consiguio que la ninja se centrara.- Que ha pasado?  
- Meg...- Susurro la joven, mientras las lagrimas desbordaban sus ojos, antes de lanzarse a abrazar a Takani.- Meg!  
- Ya, ya...- Megumi correspondio su abrazo e intento consolarla.- Tranquila, estas a salvo pequeña... cuentame que te paso, te encontraron inconciente al pie de las escaleras y te trajeron aqui y en estas condiciones!

Misao entonces se dio cuenta de la escayola de su brazo y de algunas tiritas que tenia en el rostro. Se habia acordado de todo lo que habia pasado, pero no de sus heridas. Se aparto de Megumi observando su brazo, y recordando dolorosamente como Takeda la habia golpeado sin que Ella, una ninja, pudiera haber hecho algo para remediarlo.  
Se sintio humillada, desprotegida, indefensa... sensaciones que nunca habia provado.

- Misao.- Llamo su atencion la Doctora.- Cuentame, quien te hizo esto? Me tienes preocupada!  
- Fue...- Misao cogio aire, le daba verguenza hablar de ello.- Fue Tetsuma Takeda.  
- Queeee?.- Se escandalizo Megumi, dando un saltito de la cama.- Como pudo ese desgraciado?  
- Yo no pude evitarlo... No pude!.- Rompio a llorar de nuevo.- Me siento... humillada como ninja, y sucia como mujer!  
- Sucia?.- Los ojos de Megumi se abrieron intensamente.- Ese cerdo te .  
- Me toco.  
- Por eso venias media desnuda y con esto.- Entendio Megumi tristemente, cogiendo la gabardina de Aoshi.

Misao se quedo mirandola paralizada, mientras la doctora Takani traia hasta la cama la gabardina.

- Entonces Aoshi estaba alli, lo detubo.- Llego a la conclucion.- Que paso entonces? Todabia ni siquiera entiendo porque ese animal te puso una mano encima.  
- Sospechaba que Aoshi y Yo teniamos algo, me dijo que conseguiria lo que queria de Mi y...- Sacudio la cabeza con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.- No quiero hablar ahora!  
- De acuerdo, lo entiendo.

Megumi se levanto de la cama y puso la gabardina de nuevo sobre la comoda, mientras Misao sentia como los nervios la invadian sin reparos. La doctora penso que era hora de avisar a alguien del estado de Misao, seguramente Aoshi era el mas indicado.

- Voy a avisar a Aoshi.- Informo, abriendo la puerta, pero Misao la interrumpio desesperadamente.  
- No! No quiero verle!  
- Vale, No voy, No le aviso!.- Megumi volvio a su lado y le hablo suave.- Tranquila, no le aviso si no quieres, pero El deberia saber de tu estado Misao, estas muy mal.  
- No quiero que sepa nada de Mi! No ahora.- Dejo claro la Ninja.- No despues de .  
- De que?  
Misao agacho la mirada, aun mas avergonzada.- De que me Negara.  
- Como?.- Megumi levanto una ceja sorprendida.- Te nego, Explicame eso.  
- Tenias razon Meg.- Lagrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo por sus mejillas.- Cuando le preguntaron si era verdad nuestra relacion El lo nego... a la segunda vez no quize quedarme a ver como lo repetia y sali corriendo,..., Solo soy una amante para El, otra mas.  
- No te precipites en tus concluciones.- Intento consolar.- Aoshi no es ese tipo de persona.  
- Y si... lo es?.- Pregunto inocentemente la ninja.- Y si no es tan noble como pensabamos?  
- Me niego rotundamente a creer eso hasta que lo oiga de sus labios!.- La doctora defendio sus argumentos.  
- Pues creelo, Lo nego, Nego lo nuestro!.- Misao empezo a gritar, fuera de Si.- No quiero verle mas!  
- Misao!

Megumi intento acostarla a duras penas de nuevo en la cama, esperando que se relajara un poco mientras preparaba una infusion que la ayudara a dormir. Misao no estaba en condiciones de nada, tenia que descansar por sus heridas y por todos los acontecimientos vividos anteriormente.  
Despues de largo rato consiguio que la chica se tomara la infusion y, del cansansio, no tardo mucho en dejarse dormir.  
Aprovecharia para intentar poner cada pieza en su sitio.  
Todabia no podia creer que Shinomori hubiera hecho lo que hizo ...

**------------------------------------------------------**

Las horas que habian pasado mas bien le habian resultado dias enteros.

Desde que Hannya le habia dejado solo en la Sala de Musica habia tenido mucho tiempo para meditar.  
Primero intento averiguar sobre donde y como se encontraba Misao.

Unas criadas le dijeron que la habian encontrado inconciente al pie de la escalera principal y habian avisado a la Doctora Takani. Aquello le puso en alerta, Misao se encontraba herida y seguramente muy dolida, pero al llegar a su habitacion Megumi le dijo amablemente que todabia estaba intentando curarle las heridas, que le avisaria en cuanto Misao despertara.

Pero ya llegaba la noche y ni Hannya, ni Megumi, habian pasado por su despacho con nuevas noticias.  
Y El seguia sentado tras su escritorio, mirando a un reloj que parecia mas lento de lo normal, esperando cualquier cosa.

Estaba a punto de rendirse de tanta espera y mandar a llamar a una de las criadas para que le trajera un poco de Te, cuando sonaron dos golpes en la puerta de su despacho. Reconocia aquella llamada.

- Pasa Shikijo.- Ordeno con voz baja.

No aparto la mirada del reloj, pero se percato de que ademas de Shikijo habian entrado tres personas mas. No habia que ser muy listo para saber quienes eran.  
Las primeras Noticias habian llegado.

- Les he contado a todos de lo que me entere esta mañana.- Empezo Hannya, algo desorientado.  
- Lo supuse.- Susurro Aoshi, volviendo la mirada hacia ellos por primera vez.- Supongo que tengo de nuevo que defenderme e intentar hacer que comprendan mi situacion y la de Misao.  
- Por favor.- Dijo con algo de ironia Bejimi, y le dolia que fuera hacia su propio jefe.  
Aoshi se levanto de su silla dando un suspiro.  
- Realmente no creo que tenga que defenderme, y mucho menos intentar que sus opiniones cambien, solo quiero dejar claro varias cosas, antes de que salgan acusaciones en mi contra incoherentes.  
- Nos crees capaces de eso?.- Dijo Hannya, ofendido.  
- Un Padre dolido es capas de mas.- Respondio con frialdad Aoshi.- Lo primero quiero dejar claro que Yo amo a Misao, aunque resulte dificil de creer asi paso y no me arrepiento de ello, solo me arrepiento de no haber hecho las cosas bien desde el primero momento.  
- Nos resulta dificil hablar de este tema, pero...- Shikijo trago saliva.- Pero esto es muy grave, Misao es como una hija para todos nosotros, podemos entender que realmente no es hija de ninguno, y que si, ha crecido.  
- Nos resulta aun mas dificil llegar a imaginar la razon por la que ambos se enamoraron.- Prosigio Bejimi.- Pero en el amor y en la guerra todo vale y ..., podemos llegar a aceptar ese hecho, con algunas explicaciones claro.  
- Pero lo que no sabemos como has podido hacer es...- Hannya parecia molesto.- Convertirla en tu amante!  
- Misao no es mi amante!.- Grito Aoshi, desesperado.- No lo repitas.  
- Pero esa es la verdad no?.- Pregunto Bejimi.- Han tenido relaciones sin siquiera tener un Noviazgo.  
- Ese es uno de las cosas de las que me arrepiento no haber hecho bien.- Se sincero Shinomori.- Pero lo hecho hecho esta, solo puedo cambiar una cosa.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

- Quieran o No seguire junto a Misao.- Pronuncio con autoridad.- Y nadie impedira eso.

Hannya se acerco a El, desafiante, haciendo creer a Aoshi que de verdad tendria problemas para alcanzar sus objetivos con Misao.

- Es que si no lo hicieras... te obligariamos.- Refunfuño, sorprendiendo a Aoshi, no se esperaba una reaccion asi.- Lo que faltaba es que la dejaras, de eso nada, ahora tendras que formalizar la relacion... Nunca te hemos exigido nada Jefe..., pero esta vez te ordenamos que lo hagas, por nuestro honor, el suyo y sobre todo el de Misao.

Shinomori quedo impactado por las palabras de Hannya, sinceramente le habian llegado al corazon, tanto que algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa, casi, se muestra en su rostro. Se acerco a Hannya, amigable, pero desafiantemente y contesto a sus palabras.

- Eso hare.

No se necesitaron mas palabras.

Los ninjas se quedaron mirando, unos a otros, durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos e incomodos para los presentes.  
Aquella sensacion de incomodidad entre amigos y hermanos era horrible, y se habian dado cuenta, y aunque sabian que por un tiempo las cosas no serian como antes nada podia estropear aquello que tantos años habia costado conseguir.

Eran una familia.  
Y solo necesitaban tiempo.

Hannya y los demas abandonaron el despacho de Aoshi silenciosamente, volviendo a dejar al Okashira en su espera solitaria.  
Aun habia dos cosas mas que tenia que solucionar, como haber pagar a Tetsuma Takeda por lo que habia hecho sin poner en peligro su posicion en la Mansion Edo, e informarse sobre el estado de Misao, tanto fisico como animico... porque sabia que ambos estaban muy dañados.

No esperaba que Megumi fuera a visitarlo cuando ya empezaba a caer la noche, asi que salio de su despacho en busca de algo de comer, o alguna criada que se lo llevara a su habitacion.

Justo en el momento en que llegaba a la escalera principal Megumi subia con una tetera humeante.  
Al verle se quedo algo estatica, pero despues estiro el cuello orgullosamente, un acto muy natural en Ella, y continuo su camino, aunque no dudo en obedecer en cuanto Aoshi la mando a parar, despues de todo estaba a su merced desde hacia varios años y no podia llevarle la contraria, por mucho que quisiera.

- Como esta Misao?.- Pregunto secamente el Okashira.  
- Se desperto hace unas horas.- Contesto Megumi, mirandole a los ojos tan friamente como El.- Sus heridas estan estables y no tardaran en curarse..., pero .  
- Pero que?  
- Esta muy nerviosa y no le conviene pasar malos ratos, he tenido que darle infusiones para tranquilizarla.- La doctora Takani intento mandarle un mensaje subliminal a Aoshi, y esta sin duda lo capto.  
- Necesito hablar con Ella pese a todo.- Aoshi comprendia la situacion, pero deseaba aclararlo todo.- Ha habido un malentendido, y ya he solucionado las cosas con los demas Onni.  
Por primera vez en todo el rato Meg sonrio.- Me alegro ..., entonces es mejor que Ella lo sepa, esta muy deprimida.  
- Lo se, cuando se despierte por favor avisame, sea la hora que sea.- Ordeno el Okashira retomando su camino.  
- Si.

**----------------------------------------------------**-

De nuevo abrio los ojos, pero esta vez con mas pesadez.

Los sentia cansados, casi incapas de separar los parpados, y tambien un poco hinchados, seguramente habia llorado mientras dormia.  
Poco a poco enfoco la vista en el reloj de su pared, tenia la necesidad de saber que hora era, aunque no le serviria de mucho ya que habia perdido por completo la orientacion horaria desde que se habia desmayado en la escalera.

Era mas de medianoche..., no le decia mucho la hora, pero suponia que habia dormido largo rato.

Estubo durante unos minutos mas entre el sueño y el despertar, casi no podia mover sus articulaciones del cansancio que tenia. Queria dormir, pero al mismo tiempo no, no queria pensar mas en lo que habia pasado el dia anterior, pero tampoco queria seguir dormida, queria estar conciente, hablar con alguien de lo que habia pasado mientras Ella dormia.

Con mucho cuidado consiguio sentarse en la cama, y entonces lo observo todo, estaba en completa oscuridad y silencio, como debia ser a esas horas de la noche. Tenia mucha sed y hambre, despues de todo solo habia desayunado, pero no queria llamar a Megumi, seguramente estaria descansando despues de acompañarla durante todo el dia. A duras penas se puso en pie, se sentia devil, pero poco a poco consiguio algunas fuerzas y camino hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir se lo penso varias veces.  
No tenia muchas ganas de salir... tenia que reconocerlo. Le daba miedo.  
Miedo a encontrarse a Tetsuma, a Aoshi o Hannya... No tenia energias para enfrentarse a ninguno de los tres, pero la necesidad de agua y alimento era evidente, haria una visita rapida a las cocinas de la Mansion, nadie se tenia que enterar, a esas horas todos seguramente dormian profundamente.

Que equivocada estaba.

Empezo a bajar la escalera principal con cuidado, agarrandose firmemente de la barandilla.  
Los pasillos de la planta baja estaban a oscuras, y no queria encender las luces para no llamar la atencion de las criadas. No era la primera vez que lo hacia y como buena ninja sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a trabajar a ciegas. Pero en esos momentos lo que menos tenia era reflejos, y no pudo sentir una presencia que la habia seguido desde la segunda planta, con mucha cautela.

Misao se metio en la cocina y fue directa a mirar dentro de los calderos de la cena, buscando algo que le apeteciera.  
Agarro la tapa de uno de ellos con la mano sana, mientras intentaba adivinar que comida habia en su interior atraves del olfato.

- Si querias comer algo podias haber avisado a alguna de las criadas.

Despues de eso solo se oyo el sonido de la tapa del caldero chocando ruidosamente contra el suelo de la cocina, rompiendo aquel silencio nocturno de manera radical.

Misao desde luego no se esperaba oir aquella voz, y con solo ese hecho habia perdido completamente la calma que tenia. Se quedo quieta en su puesto, como si de ello dependiera su vida, mientras tragaba saliva e intentaba volver a tener el control sobre su cuerpo.  
Oyo como alguien cogia a sus espaldas la tapa de la cazerola y despues distinguio la alta figura a su lado, colocadola con tranquilidad.

- No queria molestar a nadie.- Susurro la ninja con valor, y retomando el movimiento busco la salida desesperadamente.- Pero no encuentro nada que me apetezca, buenas noches.

Torpemente intento salir de la habitacion, pero la perdida del control de sus reflejos se lo hizo mas dificil de lo que esperaba, chocandose con todos los muebles que se encontraba a su paso. El que por ultimo acabo impidiendo su huida fue la lacena, sin acordarse de que ese mueble estaba ahi acabo estrellando su rodilla en el filo de este, sacando un pequeño gemido de dolor que intento disimular, pero que el presente no pudo remediar escuchar.

- Estas bien?.- Ella sintio unas manos sobre sus hombros y rapidamente se aparto del sujeto.  
- No me toques...- Dijo impulsivamente, dandose cuenta de su error.- Porfavor.  
- Misao... sube a la habitacion, yo mando a llamar a una criada ahora mismo.  
- No es necesario Aoshi.  
- Si que lo es.- Shinomori se acerco aun mas a Ella, le dolia sentirla tan distante.- Tienes que descansar y reponer energias, te acompaño arriba y asi... te aclaro algunas cosas.

Misao hubiera dado cualguier cosa en ese momento por tener la fuerza suficiente para impedir que Aoshi la cogiera en brazos, tiernamente, y la cargara hasta su habitacion, estaba demasiado devil para poner resistencia... pero tampoco podia negar que no solo era devil fisicamente, si no que su voluntad tampoco podia luchar contra un gesto cariñoso de Aoshi.

Estaba demasiado enamorada.

**Fin del Capitulo 8.**

**Notas de la Autora**:

En el proximo la reconciliacion de estos dos, prometido jajajaja ademas de que sera el ultimo capitulo de este Fic. No puedo dar muchos mas detalles xk tengo poco tiempo ahora con los examenes y eso, he tardado varias semanas en hacer este capitulo aunk crean que me habia olvidado de el jajajaja weno, no merezco reviews de nadie x la tardanza, solo spero k les guste y k tengan un pokito de compacion conmigo jeje Va dedicado a todos mis pacientes lectores, no se como me an awantao jajaja en especial a los k me dejaron rew en el ultimo cap.: **Kioki-kai, AnAmY, Tsubame-chan, Pnk Girl, Asumi, Minue, Silvia-chan, Epsi, Hotaru-dono, Misao-21, Gabyhyatt, Arbol de Cerezo y x-Misao-x.  
**Gracias a todas por su apoyo y paciencia.

Muchos besos!

**Rinoa S.**


	9. Chapter 9

Aki toy! Con el ultimo capitulo de mi fic... Ya, me ha costado muxo terminarlo, le tengo cariño T.T pero todo lo ke empieza acaba y a este ya le llego el dia, solo espero que les guste a todos, aunque a mi me ha dejado como un poco... vacia, pero weno, cada cual con su opinion y espero ke me dejen un Rew pa saber la de ustedes.  
Siento muxisimo el retraso, pero ya saben, lo de siempre... Estudios, amigos, problemas familiares y demas pueden conmigo, con mi inspiracion y mi tiempo, asi que sorry! Espero ke compence el tiempo de espera, Besos y que lo disfruten! 

P.D.: RK no es mio, logicamente, No kiero violar ningun derexo de autor ni nada d eso, esto es un AM y ... eso.

**DARK OBSESSION**

**Capitulo 9. Final.**

El momento no era el mas comodo, pero aun asi sus tripas reclamaban alimentos con furia.

Aoshi le habia colocado sobre su cama y enseguida mando a llamar a una de las criadas para que atendiera las necesidades de Misao. Esta le trajo una suculenta bandeja de platos sobrados de comida y, voztezando perezosamente, se retiro esperando que a ninguno de los señores les volviera a dar por llamarla a esas horas indecentes.

Misao miro los platos de comida frente a Ella, muerta de hambre, pero seguidamente observaba a Aoshi sentado frente a Ella en un sillon, en completo silencio.

Todo aquello le resultaba incomodo, algo bochornoso y ... humillante para su enorme orgullo.  
Pero el hambre es el hambre.

Aoshi Shinomori observaba con paciencia todos los movimientos de la Joven, hasta la ultima cucharada de comida y el sorbo de agua final, para levantarse y retirarle la bandeja para que pudiera estar mas comoda. El no queria aparentar que estaba impaciente por poder hablar con Ella y aclarar las cosas. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder acariciarla, cuidarla y mimarla era demasiado para El y necesitaba que todo volviera a la normalidad entre ellos, con mas ventajas que antes.

Ahora no habian impedimentos para su relacion.

Misao, al contrario, sabia que nada mas terminar de comer Aoshi querria hablar con ella. El cuerpo del Okashira estaba tan templado como siempre, pero veia en sus ojos esa impaciencia, ese deseo... por eso intento comer lo mas lento que pudo, aunque de vez en cuando su estomago ganaba terreno y acababa engullendo la comida mas que masticandola.

El momento esperado e inevitable llego y Misao agarro el brazo roto con el sano, en un movimiento protector, y agacho la mirada, esperando a que fuera El quien comenzara la conversacion.

Y asi fue.

- Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.- Empezo fuerte, levantandose del sillon y caminando hacia la cama.- Han habido malentendidos.  
- A mi no me lo parece...- Quizo ser fuerte tambien Misao, pero la voz se le quebraba en las ultimas palabras.- Todo esta muy claro, ne? - Al contrario... y quiero que lo sepas.- El Okashira se agacho junto a la cama de Misao, mirandola fijamente.- Perdoname, por la estupidez que hize esta mañana, no era verdad.  
- Entonces porque lo dijiste?.- Misao seguia con la vista agachada, sin mirarle.  
- Sinceramente no lo se, pero eso ya me da igual... Yo te amo y Tu me amas.- Dio el siguiente paso, sentandose a su lado.  
- No te creo.- Dijo cortante Ella, por fin mirandole, pero eso no intimido a Aoshi.  
- Quieres que te lo demuestre?.- Aoshi levanto una ceja, como si aquello fuera un reto.- Lo hare.  
- Y como si se puede saber?.- Misao tambien le siguio el juego, ambos igual de orgullosos.- Acaso me vas a pedir matrimonio?

Una risa ronca de Misao hizo que un pequeño escalofrio recorriera la espalda de Aoshi, pero no le detubo.

- No lo haras.- Sentencio muy segura Misao, volteando la vista al frente de nuevo.- No soy tonta Aoshi, me he dado cuenta de que esos no son tus planes conmigo..., Como podria casarse el Okashira de los Onni con un simple ninja novata?  
- Bueno...- Aoshi se cruzo de brazos.- Dentro de un año o dos, cuando hayamos tenido un noviazgo como tiene que ser ya no seras una simple ninja novata, me equivoco?

Misao le miro sorprendida, con la boca abierta, no podia ser que Aoshi estubiera hablando en serio... tenia que estar tomandole el pelo.

- Entonces ya seras una ninja con experiencia y seras merecedora de ser mi Esposa.- Dijo con un toque sarcastico El, que Misao no noto.

Ella estubo apunto de abrir la boca para rechistar de nuevo, pero El fue mas rapido a sus actos y la acerco impulsivamente a El de un abrazo, teniendo cuidado de agravar sus heridas, y acercando sus rostros tentativamente, para ambos.

- No seas tonta Misao.- Dijo con seriedad Shinomori.- Me da igual que seas novata, experta o de la realeza..., Lo que me importa es que eras la mujer que amo, y que no te voy a perder tan facilmente... quieres pruebas? Vete y habla con Hannya..., El lo sabe todo y no pondra obstaculos a nuestra relacion, Nadie lo hara. Todos lo saben y el que habra la boca en contra de lo nuestro se las tendra que ver conmigo.

La joven ninja se quedo sin palabras.

Desde luego Aoshi sabia lo que queria y era de esperarse que con ese caracter tubiera todo lo que queria... Misao penso que sus intentos por ser fuerte contra El habian sido inutiles... No solo por la personalidad del Okashira... si no porque ni Ella misma podia negar que lo amaba demasiado y creeria cualquier cosa que le dijera.  
Mas a esa distancia el uno del otro.

- Entonces...?.- Pregunto en susurros El.- Que dices?  
- No tengo nada que decir.

Aoshi levanto una ceja desconcertado..., pero el desconcierto le duro bien poco.

En un impulso Misao habia cerrado la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus labios y llevando su mano a la nuca de Shinomori lo beso como nunca lo habia hecho, dejando por primera vez en su vida a Aoshi petrificado.  
Nunca dejaria de sorprenderlo, penso El, cruzando sus brazos en la cintura de Ella para elevarla y sentarla sobre sus rodillas, profundizando aun mas ese beso que poco duro en convertirse en necesidad.

Necesidad de otro tipo de demostraciones de amor.

La ninja habilmente echo hacia atras a su Okashira, sentandose sobre sus caderas con cuidado, y dejando aun mas sorprendido a Aoshi, que no dudo en sentarse de nuevo y mirarla preocupado, aunque con la respiracion alterada y mirada deseosa de pasiones carnales, que pensaba que no eran adecuadas en ese momento.

- Estas herida, deberias descansar...- Hablaba entrecortadamente.- Te puedo hacer daño.

Misao sonrio tiernamente, llevando su mano sana hasta la mejilla de El y acariciandole tiernamente.

- Ninguna caricia tuya podria hacerme daño.- Susurro con dulzura.

Aoshi cogio el rostro de Ella entre sus grandes manos y por unos segundos estubo acariciando su rostro contra el de Misao, ambos con los ojos cerrados, simplemente sintiendo el fluir de sentimientos y pensamientos.

Besandola de nuevo, y con mas pasion, empezo a bajarle lentamente el cuello de la Yukata, mientras Ella hacia lo mismo con El. Shinomori fue directamente a empezar su camino de besos por su cuello, pero se quedo parado al observar uno de los moratones que le habia provocado Tetsuma a Misao, cuando habia intentando .  
Misao se quedo extrañada y tambien paro sus caricias, preocupada por el comportamiento de Aoshi.

- Que... ocurre?.- Le susurro al oido.  
- No permitire que ningun otro hombre vuelva a hacerte esto...- Susurro El tambien, pero con rabia.- Como pude dejar que pasara? Como no me di cuenta antes?  
- Ssssshh... No tienes culpa de Nada, el unico culpable es Tetsuma.- Consolo Makimachi, abrazandole.  
- Y no volvera a hacerte nada, me encargare de eso.- Otro brillo aparecio en los ojos de Aoshi.  
- Olvidemos eso ya, No paso nada que lamentar... Ahora quiero estar contigo.- Sentencio Misao, besandole de nuevo.

Aoshi termino por abrir la Yukata de la Joven ninja, dejando a la vista una franja de blanca piel, No mostrando lo suficiente... aunque de momento lo justo.

La Yukata de Aoshi tambien acabo tirada en el suelo de la habitacion en pocos segundos y El echado bocarriba en la cama, con Misao moviendose perversamente sobre El, mientras recorria su cuerpo de diversas formas, durante un largo rato que Aoshi disfruto cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Habia ganado la Guerra.

Ella ya era suya definitivamente.

Solo quedaba algo por hacer, algo para de verdad sentir que esa mujercita que amaba era suya y para siempre, sin impedimentos ni barreras.

En un movimiento rapido la agarro por la cintura y fugaz, pero cuidadosamente, la coloco debajo suyo, poniendose El encima. Misao comprendio al instante los deseos de, ahora, su novio. En silencio y con delicadeza fue abriendo sus muslos poco a poco, y El apoyando el peso de su cuerpo entre ellos.

No apartaron sus miradas.

Ni siquiera cuando Shinomori la penetro impulsivamente, ese momento en que el cuerpo pide que los ojos se cierren para disfrutar con mas intensidad de esos momentos de placer, para que la mente se quede en blanco ...

No dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, porque no buscaban dejar la mente en blanco, no lo necesitaban para intensificar el placer de sus actos... al mirarse a los ojos se daban cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro. El era suyo, y Ella era suya... No era el acto en si la demostracion del amor que se profesaban... No.

Eran sus miradas.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era incapaz de dormir.

Miro de nuevo el reloj de cuco que colgaba de una de las paredes de su pequeña habitacion, ya eran las 5 de la mañana.

No podia aguantar mas, tenia que ir a ver como estaba Misao, el efecto de las infusiones debia de haber echo efecto hacia tiempo y no queria pensar que le hubiera dado otro ataque de angustia. Tambien le tocaba darle los medicamentos para el dolor de su brazo.

Con cuidado se levanto de la cama para no hacer mucho ruido, ya que al lado de su habitacion estaban las de los demas Onnis y todabia les quedaba una media hora mas de sueño, se coloco una larga bata de seda sobre la Yukata y recogio los medicamentos necesarios de su botiquin, ademas de una vela para poder alumbrar el pasillo.

Todabia la Mansion estaba sumida en la oscuridad y silencio de la Noche aun. Megumi siempre penso que era un sitio tenebroso, incluso de dia, nunca le habia gustado estar en aquel lugar... aunque tampoco estaba alli por voluntad propia. Ese detalle debia de influir en algo.  
Notaba la cantidad de fantasmas desesperados que habitaba entre aquellas paredes, a veces incluso podia oir sus lamentos de madrugada.

Era una lugar manchado de sangre y muerte. Como lo odiaba.

Acelero el paso y llego hasta la puerta de Misao.  
No se oia absolutamente nada.

Fruncio el ceño extrañada y agarro el pomo como si este se fuera a romper de nada, girandolo poco a poco, para despues hacer el mayor esfuerzo porque la madera de la puerta no crujiera demasiado al abrirla.

La habitacion estaria en completa oscuridad si no fuera por la blanca luz que se filtraba por la ventaba, procedente de una enorme luna llena que dominaba el cielo nocturno. Pero fue otra vision lo que la dejo paralizada junto a la puerta, quieta de verguenza.  
Aoshi estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera con esa tranquilidad caracteristica de El, con el torso al descubierto y los brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera se volteo a mirarla, y Takani sabia perfecamente que El sabia de su presencia. La doctora miro impulsivamente hacia la cama, donde dormia Misao profundamente, revuelta entre las sabanas, que eran lo unico que tapaban su pequeño y desnudo cuerpo.

- Perdone Shinomori, no queria...- Se quedo sin palabras y penso que lo mejor era retirarse.  
- No pasa nada, a que has venido Takani?.- Pregunto sin voltearse.  
- Traigo las medicinas de Misao, pero veo que esta bien atendida.- Sonrio Meg para si, mirando a Misao y feliz de saber que todo le habia salido bien, se lo merecia.- Si no me necesitan me retiro.  
- Dejame las medicinas, Yo se las doy.- Aoshi se dio la vuelta y se acerco a Megumi.

Megumi le entrego la pequeña bandeja con las pastillas a Aoshi y El se las llevo hasta la cama. La doctora estubo tentada de darle las gracias, por haber tratado tan bien a esa mujercita de la que habia cuidado desde hacia años y a la que queria como una hermana, pero no lo creyo oportuno.

Aquel hombre solo debia ser cariñoso con Misao, porque con el resto de las personas era un tempano de hielo, no hubiera servido de nada.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y se quedo unos instantes pensativa en el pasillo.

Misao ya habia crecido, no podia creer lo rapido que habia pasado el tiempo, desde aquel dia que la conocio cuando era solo una niña con pintas de niño. Y ahora ya no necesitaba de su cuidado, para eso estaba Aoshi.

**------------------------------------------------------**

No entendia el porque le habia mandado a llamar, pero lo mejor era cumplir sus ordenes.

No queria subestimar la paciencia del Okashira del Onniwabanshu.

Tetsuma Takeda toco dos veces en la puerta del despacho de Shinomori, y no pasaron mas de dos segundos para que su voz se escuchara atravez de la madera, dandole paso para entrar.  
Aoshi se encontraba comodamente sentado tras su escritorio, con la manos cruzadas encima de la mesa y mirandole tan apaciblemente como siempre, pero con una profundidad en sus ojos... heladora.

- Para que me llamaste?.- Pregunto molesto Tetsuma.- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
- Sientate y callate.- Ordeno Aoshi.

El joven estaba apunto de abrir la boca para decir alguna frase insolente como era normal en El, pero se lo penso dos veces. Despues de lo que habia pasado ayer era mejor no provocar a Shinomori, si no queria ver como los planes de su Padre se iban todos al traste y aquello se convertia en una Masacre.  
Se sento con soltura en una de las sillas frente a Aoshi, intentando levantar el cuello dignamente, apesar de la venda que envolvia su nariz, consecuencia del puñetazo de Aoshi que se la habia roto en pedacitos.  
El Okashira tenia la tentacion de sonreir al ver como aquel orgulloso muchacho intentaba salvar sin resignacion su orgullo..., pero sin resultados.

- No te quiero en esta Mansion.- Ordeno de nuevo Aoshi, muy seguro.  
Tetsuma solto una carcajada.- Esa no es desicion tuya, el unico que puedo echarme es mi Padre.  
- No te estoy echando.- Aoshi se levanto de su silla.- Solo te lo toy aconsejando.  
- Eso es una amenaza?.- El hijo de Takeda levanto una ceja.

Shinomori se coloco tras El y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que el muchacho sufriera una oleada de escalofrios. No le gustaba nada aquello, algo tramaba el Ninja.

- No me has oido? Es un consejo.  
- Y porque, se supone, me aconsejas?.- Tetsuma se quedo quieto como una estatua.  
- Es muy simple.- Aoshi empezo a explicarle sin moverse de su posicion.- No quiero verte cerca de Misao, no... mas bien no quiero verte mas, asi que te iras de aqui voluntariamente, ahora mismo iras al despacho de Kanryu y le diras que quieres volver a hacer un curso de nuevo al extranjero.  
- Y si no lo hago... que?  
- Entonces te mato, mato a tu Padre y me quedo con toda la abundante fortuna familiar... como lo ves?.- Susurro Aoshi ha su oido, intimidando al Joven, que si creyo que fuera capaz de hacerlo, aunque no lo demostrara.  
- No seras capaz...- Intento decir sin temblar.  
- He matado a mucha gente Takeda..., Que son dos fantasmas mas en mi lista? Y menos dos fantasmas de los que no tendria remordimientos por haberles matado.

Aoshi retomo su camino, volviendo detras de su escritorio y sentandose con tranquilidad, sin apartar la mirada del Joven Takeda.

- De una manera u otra todo esto sera mio, Tu decides... si ahora te vas podras vivir algo mas, lejos de aqui, y te recomendaria que te llevaras algo de tu patrimonio, porque te puedo asegurar que antes de un año tu querido padre habra perdido el Negocio.- Sentencio con credulidad.  
- Esos eran tus planes desde el principio... verdad?.- Templo Tetsuma, sabiendo que Shinomori decia la verdad.  
- Desde el principio No..., con el paso del tiempo tu padre me demostro que es un inutil y tarde o temprano acabaran pillandonos a todos por su culpa... Soy el unico capacitado para dirigir esto, y lo hare.- Aoshi levanto elegantemente una de sus cejas.- Lo dudas?  
Tetsuma nego con la cabeza y se levanto de la silla tan tranquilamente como se habia sentado.- Me ire hoy mismo.  
- Suerte.

Tetsuma salio del despacho sin hacer el menor ruido.  
Y Aoshi sonrio.

Todos sus propocitos empezaban a cumplirse.  
Tenia a Misao, los Onni aceptaban la relacion, Tetsuma Takeda se iria para no volver... solo quedaba deshacerse de Kanryu y consiguir el mayor triunfo que siempre ha deseado... Ser el guerrero mas poderoso de Japon.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Tetsuma recogia sus cosas aprisa.

Llenaba dos enormes maletas con ropa, objetos personales y todas las cosas de valor que encontrara por delante. Al oir a Aoshi se habia dado cuenta de la desgracia en la que se iba a sumir su familia... tenia que irse cuanto antes de alli, pero antes cogeria los numeros de las cuentas bancarias que guardaba su Padre para su futuro. No podia esperar mas a tenerlos y Kanryu lo iba a perder todo.

Una de las criadas entro, asustada al ver el revuelo de la habitacion.

La joven carraspeo un poco para llamar la atencion del Joven.- Me mando a llamar señorito?  
- Si.- Tetsuma termino de cerrar las maletas.- Avisa al cochero, que este dentro de 5 minutos en la entrada listo para llevarme al puerto.  
- Al puerto? No nos habia avisado de su partida señorito.- Se extraño la doncella.  
- No, no lo tenia previsto, pero se me ha presentado algo urgente, avise a las demas criadas y lleven mi equipaje a la entrada.- Ordeno como un señor, saliendo de la habitacion a toda prisa.

Corrio por el pasillo hasta el despacho de su Padre.  
Estaba seguro de que Kanryu no estaba alli, era la hora de su descanso. Entro directamente a lo que iba, sabia que su Padre escondia los numeros de las cuentas en una gabeta de su escritorio con candado, y tambien sabia donde estaba la llave, dentro de una maceta que tenia al lado del ventanal que llamaba bastante la atencion dentro de aquel sombrio despacho... la verdad es que Kanryu Takeda no era famoso por su imaginacion.  
Abrio la gabeta y saco de dentro de unas carpeta los papeles que necesitaba, doblandolos y escondiendolos dentro de su chaqueta.

Cerro el candado y escondio de nuevo la llave justo a tiempo, ya que cuando se dirigia a la puerta su Padre la abrio de un portazo, sorprendiendose al ver a su hijo alli dentro.

- Que haces aqui dentro? Y porque estan tus cosas en la Entrada?.- Pregunto entrando en el despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
- No encontre el momento de decirtelo, has estado muy ocupado y ...- Tetsuma pensaba a marcha forzada la mejor escuza.  
- Sueltalo de una vez.  
- Unos compañeros me han informado sobre un nuevo curso de economia en ... Liverpool, y me interesa mucho, pero las plazas son hasta dentro de unas semanas y si quiero llegar a tiempo tengo que partir ya.- Siempre se le habian dado bien las mentiras.- No creo que haya inconvenientes no? Seran solo unos meses mas.  
- No, claro... mas formacion para ti.- Respondio Kanryu, sentandose tras el escritorio.- A que esperas? Vete, el cochero te espera.

Las cosas con su Padre siempre habian resultado faciles tambien.

Pocas veces se opinia a sus caprichos y mucho menos si era para estudiar lejos. Lo miro, sabiendo que seria la ultima vez, pero... que esperaba al mirarlo? Pena, Nostalgia, ... Amor? Nada, aquel hombre que decia ser su Padre no le transmitia ningun tipo de sentimiento. No tenia porque ser una despedida sentimental.

- Adios Padre.- Dijo Tetsuma, esperando que por lo menos Kanryu se levantara y lo abrazara por primera y ultima vez, pero no era tan ingenuo para creer que pasaria.  
- Adios, escribe a tu Madre.- Contesto Takeda, sumiendose de lleno en las tongas de papeles que habian sobre su escritorio.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Pasar la noche con Aoshi le habia sentado mejor que todo un mes de descanso.

Se levanto a mediodia llena de energias, aunque le dolia algo su brazo, pero eso no seria impedimento para salir de aquella habitacion e ir a ver a Aoshi. Ya no habian motivos para ocultar su amor. Ya no.

Se dio un baño caliente, muy relajante, ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo llevaba en la bañera, hasta que una voz conocida la desperto de sus fantasias y sueños.

- Misao, estas en el baño?.- Pregunto la voz masculina.

La joven ninja salio de un salto de la bañera y cogio rapidamente una toalla limpia, empezando a secarse con rapidez, aunque con torpeza por el brazo roto.

- Si Hannya, ya salgo.- Informo Misao, secandose lo mas rapido posible.

Se puso una Yukata limpia y salio del baño, aun secandose con dificultad el largo cabello azabache, y saludando a Hannya con su mas amplia sonrisa, cosa que le alegro el dia al Ninja. No queria volver a ver a su niña como la habia visto el dia anterior, y darse cuenta de que Ella en realidad era tan feliz... le daba la seguridad de que no se habia equivocado al permitir que Aoshi y Ella empezaran un Noviazgo.

- No bajaste a almorzar y quize venir a verte.- Hannya se acerco a Ella y le beso la frente cariñosamente.- Tambien queria ver como te encontrabas.  
- Gracias Otoosan, estoy bien.- Sonrio aun mas Ella.- Las heridas se curan, ne?  
- Si, y tu siempre has sido una chica fuerte.- El ninja se sento al borde de la cama.- Estoy orgulloso de ti.  
La sonrisa de Misao se apago y agacho la mirada.- Pense que... que te habia decepcionado.  
- Decepcionado? Porque?  
- Por...- La joven ninja trago saliva.- Lo de Aoshi y Yo.  
Hannya suspiro profundamente.- Hay cosas que me cuestan entender, pero no quiero que me des explicaciones... Tu le amas?  
- Con todo mi ser.- Le volvio a mirar, con unos ojos cristalinos.  
- Y El a ti?  
Misao volvio a sonreir, sonrojandose.- Si... estoy segura.  
Hannya tambien sonrio, para si mismo y con melancolia.- Pues eso es lo importante, y que seas feliz.  
- Tambien lo soy, mi vida no puede ser mas perfecta.- Misao se tiro impulsivamente hacia el Ninja, abrazandolo con fuerza.- Gracias por comprenderlo Otoosan.  
- Misao! Ten cuidado con tu brazo.- Rio Hannya, apartandola un poco.- Es mi deber hacerte feliz... Y ahora lo seras mas.  
- Ah si? Porque?.- Rio tambien Misao, volviendo a ponerse de pie frente al que es como su Padre.  
- Tetsuma se fue de nuevo a Europa esta misma mañana.  
Los ojos de la ninja se abrieron de par en par.- De verdad? ... Por... que?  
- No lo se... aunque mi intuicion me dice que tienes que darle las gracias al Oka... a tu Novio.- Rio Hannya, no podria acostumbrarse nunca.  
- Mi novio...- Misao se puso aun mas colorada.- Que raro suena.  
- Dimelo a mi.- Suspiro El, levantandose y iendo hacia la puerta.- Ahora tengo una mision, descansa le dire a alguien que te suba el almuerzo.  
- No, yo bajo ahora y como algo en la cocina, gracias.

El ninja salio del cuarto tan silenciosamente como era su costumbre, y Misao no perdio tiempo en buscar un Kimono para bajar a la cocina.  
La verdad es que tenia algo de hambre, lo que habia comido de madrugada lo habia quemado todo durante la Noche... Ella se sonrojo al pensar como.

Al salir al pasillo se sorprendio... a esas horas del dia la actividad de la Mansion estaba en su apojeo, todo el mundo deberia estar corriendo de un lado para otro haciendo su trabajo, pero no vio a nadie en todo el trayecto desde su habitacion hasta el comedor, alli estaba una de las criadas, esperandola para servirle el almuerzo... y eso que eran casi las 5 de la tarde.

- Buenas tardes Misao, te pongo la comida?.- Pregunto amablemente la sirvienta, ofreciendole una servilleta de tela a la Ninja.  
- Si, gracias...- Misao estaba extrañada, a esas horas nadie la tendria que estar esperando.- Me estabas esperando?  
- El Sr. Aoshi me ordeno que no me moviera de aqui hasta que bajaras a comer.- Le informo, poniendo los cubiertos y platos.- Y que le avisara cuando estubieras..., le aviso?  
- Si, por favor... gracias.- Sonrio amablemente Misao, mientras otra criada le traia el primer plato.  
- Ahora mismo le aviso.- Se retiro.

Aoshi no tardo mas de 5 minutos en aparecer en el comedor y tomar asiento al lado de Misao, ordenandole a una de las sirvientas que le trajeran una taza de te.

- Buenas tardes, veo que has descansado.- Saludo Aoshi, mientras le servian la taza.  
- Si, dormi muy bien.- Contesto Misao, algo incomoda, no se acostumbraba a la situacion.- Y tu?  
- Dormi como nunca.- El la miro profundamente, y se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Ella, y sabia cual era la razon.- Pueden retirarse.

Las sirvientas hicieron una reverencia y salieron del comedor en completo silencio, dejandoles solos.

- Mejor ahora?.- Pregunto Shinomori, dandole un sorbo al te.  
- Lo siento, no me acostumbro.- Sonrio timidamente Ella.- Me dijo Hannya que Tetsuma se marcho de viaje.  
- Ah si, le aconseje que no seria prudente que siguiera en esta Mansion y El decidio volver a Europa.- Aoshi llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de Misao y la acaricio.- O es que pensabas que permitiria que ese desgraciado siguiera aqui?  
La ninja sonrio, sonrojada, nunca la habian mimado de esa manera.- No deberias buscarte problemas con Kanryu.  
- No es ningun problema.- Sonrio levemente Aoshi, dedicandole un tierno beso.- Kanryu ya no puede darme problemas.  
Misao fruncio el ceño, desconcertada.- A que te refieres?  
- No tiene importancia.- Dijo dandole otro sorbo al te.- Come algo mas, tienes que recuperar energias, y espero que cenes, tengo una mision y no podre acompañarte.  
- No pasa nada.- Misao empezo con el segundo plato.- Creo que puedo cuidarme sola, ne?  
- De todas maneras le dire a Takani que te vigile, y cuando llegue de la Mision, si no te importa, pasare a verte.

Misao dejo a un lado el plato y se acerco a Aoshi, rozando sus labios con el oido de El.

- Sabes que no me importa.

Aoshi la agarro del menton, acercando sus rostros.

- Comienza una nueva vida para los dos Misao, te lo dare todo.  
- Me conformo con estar a tu lado...- Susurro Ella, pasando su mano por la nuca del Okashira.

Ese simple contacto hizo que los nervios de Aoshi se pusieran de punta en un instante, pero cualquier comienzo de una oleada de pasion desaparecio con un carraspeo conocido, desde la puerta del comedor.  
Ambos miraron hacia alli, encontrandose a un incomodo Bejimi, que se maldecia por aparecer en un momento tan oportuno.

- Perdon por la interrupcion.- Se disculpo Bejimi, mientras Misao y Aoshi volvian a sus respectivos sitios.  
- No tiene importancia.- Dijo Aoshi, volviendo a su seriedad habitual.- Ocurre algo?  
- Es Takani.  
- Megumi? Que pasa con Ella?.- Pregunto extrañada Misao.  
- Se ha fugado.- Informo Bejimi.

Hubo un silencio de no mas de unos segundos.  
Misao se habia quedado boquiabierta, no podia creerse aquella noticia, en cambio Aoshi sonrio sarcasticamente.

- Era de esperarse, la verdad es que pense que tardaria menos en hacerlo.- Shinomori se levanto de la mesa.  
- Pero... Porque querria irse?.- Misao era incapaz de comprender el porque de la huida de Meg.  
Aoshi la miro tiernamente, seguia siendo muy inocente en varios aspectos.- Tenia sus motivos, creeme.  
- Que hacemos Señor?.- Pregunto algo dudoso Bejimi.

**Pero eso es otra historia, ne?**

**FIN.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Si ya lo se, ha quedado como incompleto, pero bueno... es que el final de esta historia es el principio de otra que ya conocen, ahora Megumi conocera al Kenshingumi y todo eso, a su imaginacion dejo como sera la historia teniendo en cuenta los cambio que he hecho jejej, si me pusiera a escribirlo todo seria interminable.  
Espero que les haya gustado mi Fic, por lo menos yo le tengo un cariño especial, me ha costado tiempo y esfuerzo y muuuuuucha imaginacion, y gracias a todo el apoyo que me han dado mis lectores, es decir, ustedes.  
Si tienen alguna duda que yo no haya resuelto en este ultimo capitulo espero ke me lo hagan saber para yo poder ayudarles en lo que pueda, si? Ahora quiero darle las gracias en especial a las personas que dejaron Review en el ultimo capitulo y que me perdonen por no poder contestarles individualmente pero el tiempo me escasea jajajaja

Gracias a** blueazulacero, Morgan Zelel, Misao-89, Epsi, Yukiyasha, Akiko-samaN, Hotaru, Silvi-chan, MONIKA-DONO, Silvia-chan, gabyhyatt, ady, misao de shinamori, Hana No Sakura, Minue y kioki kai.  
**Gracias a todas por su apoyo y a todos los lectores de mi Fic!

**Con mucho cariño!**

**Rinoa S.**


End file.
